


Altered Fight Pattern

by Xazz



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, Amputation, Assassin - Freeform, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Party, Boston, Coma, Dating, First Date, Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marine Corps, Military, Modern AU, Pizza, Secrets, Slash, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Xazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of his best friend’s birthday Malik makes a terrible mistake that changes his life. Maybe he shouldn’t have given his best friend head, because now his weird cousin won’t leave him alone. The worst part is that he’s cute. The next worst part is when he shows up at Malik’s door covered in blood and asks for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Nuclear

Malik really couldn't help himself when it watched Ezio's lips when he talked instead of actually listening to what he was saying. Oh he heard Ezio, but the man was completely distracting and he only heard half of what he was saying because damnit if Ezio didn't have the nicest lips Malik had ever seen and he felt terrible for thinking that since he'd known Ezio since grade school.

"Malik," he snapped out of his trance when Ezio said his name. "You listening man?"

"Ah yes," he managed awkwardly but couldn't for the life of him remember the last sentence Ezio had just said; he just got the idea of what he was talking about.

"As I was saying, when my crazy family comes to visit; do not show fear, they can smell it."

"You make them sound like animals Ezio," Malik sighed and rolled his eyes.

"They're just… very intense."

"I know your family though-

"You know my parents," he corrected him, "This is my extended family from Syria, they are wicked intense," he gave Malik a stern look; he wasn't joking.

"Do they speak English?" Malik asked.

"Yes, but you speak Arabic don't you?" he questioned.

"Not for a long time," Malik admitted, "I only had to talk to my grandmother in it, she refused to learn English remember?"

"Oh right," Ezio nodded.

"When are they coming again?"

"Next week."

"Great, so they get to ruin my birthday," Malik rolled his eyes.

Ezio laughed, "That my friend is one thing I will not let them ruin," he grinned, Malik found himself grinning back.

—

Malik had been sure Ezio had been exaggerating when he said his relatives were intense. But after visiting his friend and meeting his cousin; Altair, he realized he'd been the one that had been mistaken. The Syrian looked surprisingly like Ezio but it was polarizing and disturbing how opposite the two acted. Malik had felt insanely awkward talking to Ezio while his cousin just watched them silently. In fact it had kind of freaked him out a little and he'd had preferred Altair join the conversation instead of just staring at them almost the entire time.

He'd finally managed to get away once he figured he'd spent enough time there not to appear rude and it was only once he was outside the door of Ezio's apartment did he actually hear Altair speak since he'd only said about five words the entire time. Christ, he really hoped he didn't run into the man to much more during his stay, it was just weird and awkward as hell.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case. For it seemed the cousins actually got along very well, how that was Malik couldn't begin to guess seeing as how Malik never heard them speak to each other in his presence other then passing comments. And whenever Malik hung out with Ezio Altair always seemed to be there. It was really fucking annoying, especially since Ezio was making a big deal about Malik's "decent" into being an old man at the ripe age of twenty-seven and it was about the last thing Malik wanted some freaky Syrian knowing about.

At least most of the time there were others around to act as distractions. Malik even tolerated Federico borderline stalking his younger brother  _just_  because the Syrian weirded him out so much. Then of course there was Leonardo who actually managed to pull a conversation from the quiet man, though what the conversation was Malik didn't know since it was only second hand information. And all the while Ezio kept making plans, much against Malik's will (he should have learned by now it was useless though), about Malik's party. Finally the day before he decided to just give up and let Ezio do whatever he wanted; which really had been the right course of action the entire time and he knew it, he was just to stubborn to let it happen without a fight.

—

Malik didn't know half the people there. Not that it really mattered. His birthday was, after all, just an excuse for Ezio and Federico to throw a giant party. He was happy to be the enabler too since Ezio seemed particularly excited about the whole thing acting more like Leonardo did when he got a new set of paints.

He sighed and found a stool to perch on looking over the large room of the Auditore mansion. The older Auditore's and La'Ahad's had left for the night though Giovanni had threatened death on his sons if anything was broken in the house while they were away. So far nothing was broken and neither of the Auditore boys faced a gruesome, painful death; probably along with Malik since Giovanni practically treated him like family anyways and this was  _his_  party after all. Despite not knowing anyone though everyone seemed to know at least who the guest of honor was, even if they couldn't remember his name. That was fine with Malik because he kept eyeing the growing stack of gifts on one of the tables, many of the gifts looking like wrapped bottles of booze.

"Drink?" Malik started at the voice and wondered where the hell Altair had suddenly come from. It was like the Syrian had just appeared out of god damn thin air, which left Malik staring for a moment before realizing indeed Altair was holding two cups; one obviously for him.

"What is it?" he finally managed to find his voice.

"Rum and Coke," he said and that was probably the longest sentence Altair had ever said to him. He took it, feeling awkward, and drank.

"Thanks," Malik said easily navigating the ability to rest his elbow on his knee, hold up his chin and hold the cup all one handed; not that he had much of choice in doing it like that anyways.

Altair leaned against the wall next to him, "You must really be a good friend of my cousin for him to throw you such a party," he said and drank from his own cup.

"He throws it for himself as much as me," Malik said and easily spotted Ezio out on the back patio dancing with a bunch of girls and feeling retardedly jealous. He wasn't exactly hard to miss since he was constantly surrounded by a fist full of people all of them looking like they were having an insanely good time.

"A party is party to him then?"

"Sort of," Malik said slowly taking another drink, "You're oftly chatty all of the sudden," he shot Altair a look.

He shrugged, "Sorry for being friendly," and he pushed off the wall and left Malik to his own devices. Well that was insanely rude. It of course didn't even occur to Malik that Altair might have been silent since he found hanging out with his cousin and friends about as awkward as Ezio's friend's found it.

Given about another twenty seconds he would have come to realization and felt like an asshole. Luckily Federico came around to stop him and dragged him away from his stool and started to introduce him to everyone in the god damn room. After about ten names and faces they all started to blur together since while this was going on they also were shoving shots and cups at Malik full of alcohol. Eventually after Malik was sure he'd been introduced to the same girl three time (not that either of them really remembered the meeting) the party was put to a meandering halt because very obviously a giant cake had appeared on one of the tables next to the pile of gifts.

After a (slightly drunken and off key) rendition of "Happy Birthday" the candles were blown out, the cake was cut and everyone got to have some before the music started back up.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ezio clapped Malik on the back as one of the caterers handed out slices of cake to the guests.

"I'm definitely drunk enough to be enjoying it," Malik said since they both knew Malik wasn't exactly a party animal like Ezio. That made them both laugh.

"Good to hear  _mio amico_ ," Ezio gave him a giant smile that made Malik's chest tighten and he was glad he could blame the alcohol for his flushed face. "I  _can not wait_  until you get to go through those boxes," he looked at the stacked pile of gifts.

"I bet you five bucks half of them are bottles," Malik said.

"I won't take that bet," Ezio declared, "Because you're probably right!" they both chuckled again, even though nothing was exactly funny alcohol just made  _everything_ funnier.

They were both right as it turned out an hour later as Malik plowed through the pile of gifts from people he didn't know (though he did recognize quite a few names) and the pile of bottles grew progressively larger while the one with real gifts remained about the same size. Malik didn't have any idea what the hell he was going to do with all this alcohol, he figured he could pawn it off to Ezio's other cousin, who was apparently a rather good bartender. He was sure they'd appreciate it.

After that the rest of the party was kind of a blur. Malik lost track at around the tenth shot how much he drank after that and most of what happened after that tenth shot was just a lot of noise and color and blurred movements. Eventually though he ended up pulling himself out of his inebriated state and found himself lying face down on one of the lounge chairs by the pool. He couldn't for the life of him remember how the hell he got there, but he did know he had a blazing hangover, a massive headache and it was way to damn bright out.

Maria Auditore was in the kitchen when he finally stumbled into the house, "Hello Mrs. Auditore," he managed to say.

"Ah, Malik, you're up," she smiled at him and he was grateful she didn't mention that he probably looked like six week old death that the dog had thrown up; cause that's how he felt. "Would you care for some tea?" she asked.

"Ah, sure, anything sounds fine," he said and fell into one of the stools and waited patiently as the Auditore matriarch fixed him a cup of tea. "Is-is anyone else awake?" he asked her scratching the back of his head, "Or was I the only one who fell asleep here?"

SHe laughed softly, "Luckily we only found two strange people sleeping in our house," she said mildly as the pot started to whistle causing Malik to flinch for a moment before she took it off the heat. "But no, no one else is awake yet."

"Sorry I fell asleep out there," he apologized awkwardly and she handed him a cup.

"It is fine Malik, you're like family. It isn't like the boys haven't woken up in odder places," and she patted his hand with a smile and Malik realized it was best not to ask and instead sipped his tea glad there was something in his stomach finally. He didn't feel sick though, so there was nothing in his stomach other than the tea, which meant he didn't have to hurl. That was probably his least favorite part of drinking; throwing up afterwards.

"We didn't break anything did we?" he asked fearfully after a few minutes of enjoying his tea as Maria moved about the kitchen with purpose.

"Much to my husband's relief," she laughed, while normally a nice sound it made Malik wince again.

"Good," he bobbed his head and downed the rest of his tea. "Um, will you tell Ezio I went home?" he asked. After drinking that tea he realized his mouth had tasted like ass and he really wanted to go home, brush his teeth and go back to sleep.

"Ah, you can tell him yourself, he just came down stairs," Maria nodded behind Malik and he turned. There indeed was Ezio, coming down the stair a little less than gracefully and shambled over to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, not looking at either of them before chugging it down. "Have a good night sleep sweet heart?" Maria asked her son.

"Good enough," Ezio muttered and looked over at Malik, then away and Malik wondered why he looked irritated, and why he was suddenly red faced. "Said you were going home?" Ezio said to Malik lowly.

"Ah- yeah," Malik rubbed his face, fuck he felt like shit and really wished he could remember half of last night. The parts he could remember had been pretty awesome, he really wished he hadn't drunk so much now. "I'll see you later Ezio. Thanks for the tea Mrs. Auditore," he said slipping off the stool. Ezio didn't reply in any way while he left pulling out his phone to call a cab. He was in no position of sobriety to drive home at the moment and even he knew it. The cab was there in less than five minutes and on the way back home he totally zoned out.


	2. Fallout

If it wasn’t for the sudden pounding headache Malik got when he sat up suddenly he would have hit himself right in the head. He didn’t have to do that though since his brain was perfectly content to beat itself into the inside of his skull for him.

That didn’t stop him from realizing exactly why Ezio had acted like a total fucking flake this morning.

This was one of those times he’d gotten black out drunk (times he could count on… well one hand) where he wished he didn’t remember what the hell had happened afterwards. On the few occasions he had been so drunk he hadn’t remembered. Now though it was very obvious his brain hated him and was making him remember. He didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. Good cause now he knew what he’d done. Bad cause… well he knew what he’d done.

With a slightly disgusted groan at himself he pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned over them and started to mutter swears in Arabic, one of the few bits of the language he actually did speak regularly. He really needed to talk to Ezio.

—

It had been innocent enough, both Malik and Ezio had been drunk, really drunk, though Malik obviously much more so since he did not drink nearly as much or often as Ezio did. The party was still going on downstairs but Malik had had to retreat to one of the upstairs bathroom to expel the entire contents of his stomach into the toilet since the two downstairs were occupied (one filled with loud thumping noises that was very obviously someone fucking). Ezio rubbed his back as he leaned against his remaining arm which he’d propped up on the lip of the porcelain throne trying to figure out if he had to throw up again or if he was okay enough to put his head up and not vomit all over himself.

“Why do you let me drink so much?” Malik groaned to Ezio.

He could hear the smile in Ezio’s words which unbiddenly made the image pop into Malik’s mind’s eye as his friend spoke, “I expected you would know when to stop on your own,” he said.

“It is still not a good idea to let anyone take ten tequila shots in a row,” Malik groaned and felt his stomach roil just talking about the drinks and he pushed his head back into the toilet. The acidic smell of his vomit he’d yet to flush stung his nose and eyes and he retched, but nothing came up. He’d successfully rid his body of any substance and as he pulled his head back out of the bowl he lifted his hand up to the tab and pushed it down. Malik had to look away from the spinning water and vomit because it made him sick. All the while Ezio continued to rub his back sympathetically.

“Well then I apologize,” Ezio said.

“Get that stupid smirk off your face,” Malik wasn’t even looking at him.

“How would you know what my face is doing?” he asked sheepishly and Malik knew he’d been right.

Malik turned one blearily dark brown eye at him, “I’ve known you since I was nine Ezio; I know damn well when you smirk,” he said giving Ezio an added look that made his friend chuckle.

“Fair enough,” he said, “You done? My ass is getting cold sitting on this tile.”

“Yeah, I’m done,” Malik mumbled and allowed Ezio to help him to his feet, to which he stumbled a bit. He might have thrown up everything he’d drunk and more but the alcohol was still in his system and he was still smashed.

“Here,” Ezio thrust something at Malik and it took several seconds for his brain to realize what it was; a toothbrush.

“What the hell?” he gave Ezio another look.

“No one wants to go around with vomit breath, especially on their birthday,” Ezio supplied and Malik hated him for seeming to be far less drunk than him. 

Malik stared at him for a second before snatching it and putting the back end into his mouth to squeeze toothpaste (which Ezio had also shoved into his hand) onto it, flipped it around in his hand and brushed, while Ezio leaned against the door watching him. After cleaning his teeth thoroughly three times, “Minty fresh,” he declared to Ezio though he felt a little ill again, and flashed Ezio a wide strained grin that showed off teeth that looked to white against his darker skin.

“For the time being,” Ezio smirked and Malik didn’t have the sense to not look away from his lips when he did so. “You still have a bunch of bottles down stairs we haven’t tried,” his smirk curled against his cheeks and Malik felt his face flush slightly looking at them.

“P-perhaps I’ll save them for tomorrow,” he said.

“Nonsense!” Ezio stepped over to him and Malik was glad to see he couldn’t walk a strait line either, throwing an arm over his shoulder. Up close Malik could see his eyes were glossy, drunken, and didn’t focus on much other then the general viscidity that Malik was in. That didn’t matter much to Malik who was once again distracted by the way Ezio’s lips curled around his words. “It is bad manners to not at least try them,” he leaned close to Malik grinning darkly, a slight misgevrious spark coming to his eyes that involved getting Malik even drunker then he already was.

Malik didn’t know what possessed him to do it. But he found he didn’t regret it when compulsion took over and crossing the few inch gap pressed his lips tightly against Ezio’s.

—

Malik rubbed his temples and his head pounded when there was a knock on the door. “Brother,” Kadar called from outside.

“What?” he groaned.

Silence, “You all right?”

“I’m hungover, go away,” and he rolled back into bed.

“Your boss called,” he said and Malik cursed.

“I’m sick then,” he replied and looked at the electronic clock by his bed, it was only noon, he’d missed going into work by two hours and he didn’t give a shit.

“Okay!” he cried brightly and left Malik’s door. Kadar’s enthusiasm did nothing to help Malik’s headache though and he tried to will the rest of last night away even when it came unbidden into his mind as he sank back into bed.

—

“Fuck,” Ezio breathed. Malik wasn’t exactly sure how he’d gotten into this situation. Ezio’s back was against the bathroom door and Malik kneeled in front of him, hand curled around his cock which was stiff and Malik could feel the other man’s heavy pulse through the thin skin.

Malik pressed his face against the flesh of Ezio’s groin, nuzzling him before sliding his tongue along his length making the standing man shutter. When his tongue reached the swollen head Malik passed his lips over it and drew Ezio into his mouth alighting another sound from him that was more of a moan then a sigh. A hand found his hair and tangled themselves tightly in the dark mop, pulling, but not in an unpleasant way. Another groan fell from Ezio’s lips and Malik sucked hard.

“Fuck,” he said again, hips bucking helplessly into Malik’s mouth and the pressure on Malik’s scalp intensified and Malik’s mouth and tongue never stopped moving over the firm length. It didn’t take to much more before once again Ezio drove his hips forward and Malik tasted the tangy, salty seed on his tongue and swallowed quickly to rid himself of the taste. Above him Ezio panted slightly, face flushed and leaning heavily on the door as if he couldn’t hold himself up, which could be from how much he’d drunken and what malik had just done.

—

Malik pulled the pillow over his head. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fuck FUCK!

—

Sometime later in the day Malik finally pulled himself out of his room. Kadar had gone to class, some ridiculously complicated math class or something that made Malik’s head hurt looking at the text book. He sat down heavily at the table glaring into a bowl of corn flakes. He’d left his room because his stomach had demanded he do or he would still be there cursing himself for his alcohol induced stupidity the night before.

He almost started to pound his head on the table but decided against it since his head already ached something fierce. It definitely sounded like his brain was hitting itself against the inside of his skull before he realized that it wasn’t his head making such a noise; someone was knocking on his front door.

Corn flakes forgotten Malik staggered to his feet and opened the door raising a brow. “What’re you doing here?” he asked Federico. He liked Federico well enough, or he had till he’d started showing interest in his little brother and he wish he’d either go back to giving that obnoxious Veiri kid half his attention, the other half to women; or kindly jump off a fucking cliff. Either options were perfectly good in Malik’s opinion.

“Hello to you too,” Federico said cheerfully, damn him he didn’t even look hungover and Malik remembered that Federico was one of those people who didn’t get hangovers. He hated people like that. “Altair and I brought your car over,” he supplied helpfully, “Oh, and you left all your gifts at our house,” he added.

“I hope you didn’t bring all that alcohol here,” Malik paled, he didn’t want all that stuff in his house.

“You don’t want it?”

“No!” he never wanted to drink again actually!

Federico frowned, “So you don’t mind if we keep it?” his frown became a manic smirk as he spoke.

“Help yourself,” he rubbed his temple feeling another headache.

“Awesome,” he grinned gigantically at Malik and he was sure no one was supposed to be that cheerful after probably ingesting enough booze to knock a horse out. “But you want the other stuff right?”

Malik couldn’t remember what else he’d been given but as long as it didn’t come in a bottle he’d take it. “Sure, why not,” he sighed.

“Great, be right back,” and he was gone. Malik sighed and leaned against the door frame and waited only about five minutes before two men appeared on the second landing. Federico was talking and Malik watched Altair roll his eyes no doubt thinking he was full of hot air (which wasn’t that untrue). Like Federico Altair seemed to be in a much better state than Malik, only he had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn’t slept at all the night before. “Here we go,” they were both carrying at least one of those reusable grocery bags and Malik had a terrible time remembering what was supposed to be in them. But that was probably because his brain had decided it would be fun to put him sucking Ezio’s dick on loop in the back of his mind.

“Thanks,” Malik said and hoped he at least sounded grateful when he let them in and Federico put the bags on his table, Altair did the same.

“Is Kadar around?” Federico asked turning back to him.

“No,” Malik didn’t even pretend not to be hostile and the Italian grinned at him.

“Oh well,” he frowned.

“You can leave now. Thanks for bringing my stuff over,” he said tightly half glaring at Federico who looked on the verge of pouting.

“See you later Malik,” Federico grinned at him when he left and Altair just gave a silent wave and followed the Italian out as Malik shut the door and went back to the table and his stupid corn flakes. They were soggy now and Malik didn’t want them. Instead he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone.

Navigating the screens was second nature from now long he’d had the damn thing, despite Ezio’s many threats to get him a new one, it was one of those old phones that wouldn’t break unless you dropped it from a one story building and even then you could probably put it back together again and it would work. ‘I’m sorry. We need to talk,’ he typed out on the keypad and stared at it for several minutes almost deleting the message several times before he finally grew a pair and sent Ezio the text.

Corn flakes forgotten Malik rummaged in the three and a half bags the Italian and Syrian had brought into his home. There were a few dumb gag gifts (like the giant dick shaped lollipop (he was re-gifting that)) and a few he had no use for and a few that he could actually see himself using. “Idiot,” he muttered when he pulled out a rather small box that held a ridiculously expensive phone. Seemed Ezio had finally lived up to his threats. Only the phone did very little good for Malik since you needed two hands to use a QWRTY keypad and Malik only had one of those.

He jumped when his phone rang and quickly picked it up as the familiar text sounder played and he flipped the phone’s face up. He frowned and felt his heart sink a little with what he read, ‘I need time to think about this’. 

The longer he stood there staring at the words on the screen the more irritated he became, and his irritation was just for him and how he’d totally messed up. “FUCK!” he finally yelled and threw the phone somewhere, anywhere just so long as it wasn’t near him. He sat at the table again and glared at his soggy bowl of corn flakes.


	3. Puzzle Pieces

Altair almost slammed on the breaks as he passed the billboard. Instead his foot just jumped on the brake startling Claudia who was busy texting and not paying attention. He'd said he'd take his cousin to a friend's birthday party for his aunt, if only to out of the house and not have to deal with Ezio who was being excessively withdrawn lately since he was the only one he really got along with well enough to be able to stand being around.

"What was that for?" Claudia asked looking around but they'd already passed the sign and Altair was glad they'd past it since the last thing the teenager needed was to know anything about her elder brother's love life or lack there of. But then not even Altair wanted to know  _that_  much about his cousin's love life.

"Nothing," Altair lied and was grateful that unlike her brother she didn't seem to know when he was lying or not.

The damn sign plagued him all the way to Claudia's friend's house. First off; someone had balls to put that up where everyone could see it, second; why the hell would you put something like that up for everyone up to see? It hadn't been a subtle message in the slightest reading: 'Ezio, sorry I sucked your dick. Call me you idiot.' Short, simple and disgustingly huge on the giant billboard.

He really needed to talk to Ezio.

—

His cousin's apartment was the epitome of being a bachelor, clean, but with obviously no feminine touches at all. The couch was large and leather and the TV looked more like a bay window than an electronic device. The kitchen was, of course, never used unless he was trying to impress someone or was to lazy to go out and find other food to eat wether it be a restaurant or getting it off his friends.

"I don't understand why you like that sport," Altair made a face at the football game on his cousin's giant TV.

"There isn't a soccer game on," was all Ezio grumbled sitting on his couch to which Altair flopped onto after closing the door. The other man was wrapped up in a blanket staring at the screen and looked very much like a pouting six year old.

" _Soccer_?" what terrible sport was this?

"Futball," Ezio corrected himself.

Altair looked at him for several moments before saying, "You Americans are so backwards."

Ezio sent him a look, not a particularly nice one either, "Sorry," he said sarcastically. Altair shrugged and there was silence as they both looked at the screen and Altair tried to figure out just  _what_  was going on and having a very hard time at it. He wished he could ask someone but it was very obvious Ezio was sulking and wouldn't answer. He wasn't even sure what he was sulking about. Then he realized it probably had something to do with that sign he'd seen and grinned privately to himself pulling up the hood of his white sweat shirt so Ezio couldn't see. At one point Ezio cursed loudly and threw his hands up, Altair laughed at him, he figured whoever Ezio wanted to win had just been scored against. At least there were similarities between futball and this mockery of a sport which as far as Altair could see didn't involve the feet at all except for running, even if that similarity being that people over reacted when teams won or lost.

With a huff he put his feet up on the coffee table, arms behind his head, "If you're bored you can leave," Ezio said.

"Yes, and go hang out with Federico, a very good idea," Altair rolled his eyes, "Maybe I'll be lucky and Veiri will show up."

"Little snot," Ezio muttered and Altair agreed with him. "My brother is not that bad," he added, now only talking because there was a commercial.

"No he is not, but his little twittering posse are," he said giving his cousin a meaningful look, "I don't know how your brother tolerates so many women around him at one time."

"It's a gift I suppose," Ezio shrugged, Altair just looked unimpressed. "I cannot me the only person you get along with in this country Altair. I know you and Leo get along very well."

"He is visiting is grandmother in Italy, remember?" he asked.

"Yes," though it was obvious he'd forgotten.

"And those little thieves for friends of yours stole my wallet last time I hung out with them-

"They gave it back," Ezio said defensively.

"Only after treating us all to dinner on my dime," he shot Ezio a look. "I do not look forward to asking my father for money to cover that expense," he muttered irritably. "And I don't think Malik likes me so-" he cut himself off when when Ezio suddenly turned a very interesting shade of magenta and proceeded to look away from him now seeming to be very interested in the game which had just come back on. Well that was interesting. He'd never seen Ezio blush or even looked remotely embarrassed about anything, it seemed the lack of shame ran in the Auditore family, but now. Odd. What could have caused that? "By the way, where is Malik? I haven't seen him since Federico and I brought him his car," he added and reminded himself he and the older Auditore had done it because Ezio had had a terrible hangover.

Ezio just shrugged at his question but his face was back under control at the least. Suddenly Altair's face pulled into a slightly manic grin, which Ezio didn't see because he was watching the football game, as pieces to his cousin's strange behavior as well as the lack of the man's best friend just fell right into Altair's lap and into place.

—

It wasn't exactly hard for Altair to find his way to Malik's, he had a very good sense of direction and it didn't hurt that he'd bothered the address out of Federico who'd told him just to make Altair stop talking in his terrible Italian, which he did just to annoy his cousin. Once there though he realized he needed a password to open the front door of the apartment building, he guessed Federico had one, which made sense, Altair however did not. So he was left to find al-Sayf on the little name directory and buzzed up to be let in.

"Hello?" it wasn't a voice he recognized immediately but sounded familiar; definitely not Malik though.

"Is Malik there?" he asked only a bit unsure of himself.

"Who's asking?"

"A friend, is he there?"

"Yes, just a sec," and the voice left.

"This is Malik," the voice drowned, he sounded irritated, "Who is this and what do you want?" yep, defiantly Malik, even though he hadn't had much conversation with the man he'd seen him in action and knew he didn't take shit from anyone;  _ever_.

"This is Altair-

"What are you doing here?" he cut him off sounding confused.

"My cousins are either busy being fawned over by women or being antisocial, you're the only other person I know," he said leaning against the building.

"And what do you want?"

"I dunno," he shrugged even though he knew the other man couldn't see, "Perhaps we could do something?"

There was silence for several moments, "Why?"

"Because I'm very bored all right?"

"You're a very strange man," but the door was unlocked anyways. Altair grinned at the small victory and went in.

—

"Who's Altair?" Kadar asked Malik after he pushed the buttom to let the man in.

"He's Ezio's cousin, remember? You met him."

"Oh!" and he then nodded, "I thought you said he didn't like you though," he added thoughtfully.

"So did I," Malik frowned and there was a knock on the door. The Syrian stood in the doorway and when he saw Malik, he grinned.

—

Malik didn't know how he'd been talked into this. He really didn't. But apparently despite what he'd thought before Altair actually did have an… interesting way with words even with his accent and now Malik was in probably the last place he'd thought he'd ever be. He didn't even know places like this even existed anymore for that matter.

But there they were, in probably the biggest arcade Malik had ever seen and it brought back terribly nostalgic memories. "I feel very out of place here," he admitted when they went in and most of the people there were either under twenty, or were accompanying those people under twenty.

"I think it's cool," Altair said sounding very impressed by the array of giant arcade games as well as those money sucker games to win tickets and get that cheap prizes on the far wall as they entered the place and proceeded to look around. It occured to Malik then that Altair had probably never been in a real arcade before, it was a very Western culture based idea after all, except that you know Japan had some of the most amazing arcades he'd ever seen. He still doubted though the other man had been in one like this before. "Are you good at any of these?" he asked.

"I used to be," Malik admitted, though refused to admit how much he'd ever spent on the large box games when he'd been younger. He couldn't even remember how much of his allowance had been spent in arcades and very little else. "Though some of them are more difficult now," he frowned and shrugged the shoulder with the empty sleeve.

"Ah," Altair nodded. "Lets see if we can't find-" he paused and his eyes lit up, "We're doing that," he pointed.

"You have got to be joking," Malik looked at where he pointed to the wall in front of them, it was made of mottled dark gray plastic and had been fitted with a multitude of colorful plastic holds all over it that made for easy grips. Easily the largest thing in the arcade-like building it towered over everyone and Malik felt especially small next to it as the fingers of his right hand started to sweat. It wasn't the first time he'd seen or climbed a rock wall, but this was the first time he'd been near one since his accident.

"Nope," was Altair's reply and Malik didn't even have to look to know he was smirking that smirk that made him and Ezio look more like brothers than cousins.

"I really hope you are," he turned to the Syrian with a look of disbelief.

"I already said I wasn't," Altair replied seriously.

"So then you're mocking me is that it?" Malik growled irritably, narrowed his eyes at Altair then glanced back at the rock wall, two people were climbing.

"Please," Altair rolled his eyes at the one armed man, "I know better than to suggest doing something that's impossible," he told Malik who just glared at him since he was doing such a thing by saying Malik should climb that thing one handed. "What? It isn't impossible to climb one handed," he arched his brows up at Malik, "I'll do the same if you want, makes it fun," his lips quirked slyly.

Malik stared at him a moment and realized with a jolt that Altair wasn't messing around, "You're serious about this."

"I'm always serious," was the reply and without consent he grabbed Malik's arm and towed him to the climbing wall despite Malik's protests. After a bit of debating with the guys who ran the wall if Malik could climb- an argument Altair won, how he had Malik wasn't paying attention to- Malik found himself being helped into one of the safety harnesses while all to easily Altair put his own on by himself. He seemed to be very used to them.

"This is stupid," Malik said, almost a whine, as he stared up at the wall which suddenly seemed huge and foreboding and his gut twisted uncomfortably. The top of the wall seemed unimaginably far away.

"Live a little," Altair knocked his elbow into Malik's ribs, his lips curled into a smirk Malik hadn't seen before. It was almost a smile and Malik felt his face heat up slightly. He told himself it was because the man was an irritating prick and not for any other reason.

"I haven't done this in a long time," Malik finally admitted.

"We'll take the easy route then," he nodded to the far right part of the wall. Even out of practice Malik could see the way up to the top of the wall, his eyes already tracing the easiest way to the little buzzer at the apex.

"All right," he said hating he sounded nervous. He couldn't even count how many times he'd climbed a fucking rock wall or even things far more dangerous, and here he was worrying about a damn bunny slope. It was enough to make him want to smack himself. Luckily he refrained.

The guys running the wall finally let them go up to it and hooked them into the safety line in which Altair asked a series of highly technical questions. Malik wasn't paying attention; he was too busy trying to swallow his heart as he stared up at the wall. "Lets go," Altair said and using one hand pulled himself up five feet.

"What are you doing?" Malik watched him till his feet were a few feet above his head.

"I said I'd do it one handed with you," Altair hung back off the wall holding on with just his right hand, the other hung off into the air and Malik watched it wave from his bodily motion. There was no mocking or teasing in Altair's voice, he was simply going to prove that both he and Malik could climb one handed. Malik stared at him for a few seconds then reached up for a hand hold, glad his head was down to hide the flames that had spread across his face. "Good of you to join me," Altair smirked and continued his climb his hand had to be quick to catch the next hand grip since there was no other hand to help stabilize him.

Malik actually found he climbed easier then Altair. The man was used to two hands to do everything for him, the missing hand was a handicap. For Malik it wasn't and he was able to reach up as high as he could, hold his entire weight and let his feet find the holds they wanted at far more leisure than Altair could afford. It was for that reason, to his great satisfaction, that Malik reached the top of the rock wall first, and held onto the top while he waited for Altair to join him.

He looked down and a great thrill shot down his throat and down to the ends of his extremities making them tingle wonderfully as adrenaline rushed through his body, for the ground was a long way away and the thought of falling from this height was a sobering one, but at the same time ultimately exilerating.

"Good of you to join me," Malik smirked at Altair when he finally reached the top. Altair just gave him a look and Malik chuckled.

"But this is the fun part," Altair said, Malik lifted a brow at him, it was a common envy of the cousins that Malik could do that and Malik enjoyed the look of irritation flicker across his eyes for the briefest flash. "Let go, and let gravity do the work," Altair said.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" Malik asked.

"Not a in an uncontrolled fall," was Altair's reply, moving closer and Malik shivered.

"I doubt that's allowed," Malik managed to spit out.

"Have some faith Malik," and just like that Altair shoved off from the rock wall and fell out into open air. Malik whipped his head around and watched him fall but at his angle there wasn't much to see but the graceful freefall before the suspension on the harness took over and he slowed just before he hit the ground. Malik shivered again and watched Altair right himself on the ground and one of the rock wall attendants clapped him on the back a stupid grin on his face. Obviously this was planned before hand. Then Altair looked up at him, beckoning and Malik once again had to swallow his heart which had somehow managed to find itself once more in the back of his throat.

Every rational cell in Malik's body (which was a lot) told him not to follow the example of the daredevil Syrian and just go down the wall the normal way. But every cell that wasn't rational cheered for the idea of falling, of flying, to feel the wind in his hair and over his skin as he did something stupid like he'd used to do before he'd lost his arm. After a few endlessly long seconds after Altair landed safely on the ground Malik kicked off the wall, swinging out from the plastic wall and dropped like a stone. His entire chest was in his throat for the scant seconds of freefall and for one agonizing moment he feared the hydraulics wouldn't kick in. But they did and about five feet from the ground he slowed and landed a bit wobbly on his feet, his face flushed from the rush. He needed to do stupid things more often he promised himself.

"Glad you took a leap of faith," Altair's voice and breath were suddenly in his ear and Malik was glad his face was already flushed or it would have turned red for a very different reason.

"I-I don't think I need to do that again," Malik stepped out of range of the other man.

"That's cool," Altair shrugged, "Mind if I go again?" Malik shook his head and started to undo the clasps on his harness. With a little help, so he didn't trip in the damn thing as he was taking it off, something he couldn't have managed even with two hands, he finally got the damn harness off in time to see Altair climbing the expert side of the wall. There handholds were not as plentiful, and there was a part of the wall that jutted out meaning you had to climb around it, or jump onto one of the faces from under it.

Malik sat on the floor while he waited and watched the other man climb almost to easily across the rock wall. Altair never had to back track as he climbed and even under his hoodie Malik could see the muscles of his back working under the fabric as he got to the little overhang. He seemed to hesitate a second before jumping and Malik's eyes widened slightly, thinking he'd missed a grip, only for the man to find a hold on one of the knobs. The rest of the climb after that was easy and Malik caught himself (more than once) letting his eyes wander across the man's body and he chided himself each time he did.

The sound of the buzzer at the top of the wall snapped Malik out of yet another mild day dream. Altair waved downed at him, he lifted his hand in response, and then threw himself off the wall. Malik's eyes followed the arc of his fall which seemed to take an impossibly long time before once again the hydraulics kicked in and slowed him to where he landed gracefully on his feet. Malik let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when Altair finally landed and pushed himself to his feet as the other got out of the harness (also almost tripping like Malik had).

"I take it you've done this before," Malik said once the Syrian had rejoined him.

"Yeah, though I prefer real things to that plastic shit," and he pulled off his hoodie.

Anything Malik had been about to say died on his lips. God damn. Sweat from the climbs clung to Altair's off white shirt, pulling at all the right places that made Malik have to fight to keep his eyes from wandering all over the place. It was hard too since the man could put a model to shame and Malik could see the curves of toned muscle etched into his skin under the damp shirt Malik was now very grateful Altair always wore that damn hoodie, since if he didn't Malik probably would be way to distracted . "You okay?" Altair rose his brows fluffing his shirt to help air his sweaty skin.

"Ah- yeah," Malik came back to himself forcefully and coughed into his fist to hide his awkwardness. "What do you want to do next?" he looked around the large, dark room, the sound of giant box arcade games jangled in his ears erratically and he was sure he heard the sound of the Street Fighter 2 theme somewhere among them.

"Well," Altair looked around as well, "There is a lazer tag over there," he shot Malik a mischievous look.

"I hope you're prepared to never get a shot on me," Malik told him smartly.

"We'll see about that," Altair smirked.


	4. Raining in Syria

It turned out, neither of them could actually shoot a gun very well, at least not at each other since the two couldn't have held still to save their lives. That of course didn't mean that they didn't end up blowing the pants off the five teenagers who'd joined their match. It was very obvious that the teens were used to aiming with double analog sticks, and not with a real gun which the two men found more than a little funny. They ended up tying in the match, both coming in first, and left laughing, while the teenage boys who'd played with them sort of sulked but didn't seem to upset to have lost to two old guys.

As they went to go find their next source of entertainment Malik once again had to find something to distract himself from Altair who still was wearing just a shirt and was now even more sweaty thanks to running around like an idiot during lazer tag. Eventually they settled on a racing game since Malik found it difficult to play some of the others. It took them a few minutes but eventually they found a pair of cabinets that let them play against each other. "Prepare to lose," Altair told him as they slid into the plastic driving seats, shoving tokens into the little game slot.

"I feel like I should be saying that to you," Malik said back with humorous malice, eyes bright with the challenge.

"I hope you like dust Malik, since you're going to be eating mine," Altair smirked as they went through the start up menus picking their car and track.

"You mean sand," Malik chuckled since apparently they were driving on a beach; which about made as much sense as a one armed race car driver.

"Even better," Altair shot him a look.

The game counted down and when the giant GO! flashed on their screens the race began. There was more than a little trash talking as they raced, like just ridiculous trash talk all for the purpose of making the other look away at the screen as if to make sure that the trasher had really just said that, and hopefully crash into a wall. So far it had yet to work since they both realized the other was doing that and were refusing to look no matter what crazy thing came out of their mouths.

Though finally Altair said something that actually made Malik have to look, "If I win I get to kiss you."

"What?"

"And I'm in first now Malik!" he yelled laughing and Malik cursed realizing Altair was just being an idiot and quickly turned back to his screen. Altair chuckled darkly when he did win and Malik scowled at him, "Told you you'd eat my dust Malik," he smirked.

"That was the cheapest shit I've ever heard," Malik growled. "Do over?"

"Okay. I like beating you," Altair grinned cheerfully and Malik pointedly looked away after jamming his tokens into the machine.

The next race Malik won.

—

It was getting dark when they finally left the arcade since a good part of it had been rented out for a birthday party and there was suddenly way to many kids than either men wanted to deal with. "That was fun," Altair said, his hood pulled up against the cool night air.

"Agreed," Malik said. "I feel like I spent way to much money," he added, lamenting.

"Worth it," Altair bumped against him with enough force almost make him stumble.

"To bad Ezio wasn't here, he would have enjoyed it," Malik said making a face.

"My cousin is to busy sulking about something to enjoy anything right now," Altair rolled his eyes, "He won't even tell me what either. I think some girl turned him down and his poor little Italian heart can't take it," he didn't sound impressed.

"Sounds like Ezio," Malik said after swallowing.

"Want to do something else tomorrow?" he asked as they walked over to where the cars had been parked.

Malik thought about that, it was Sunday tomorrow and he really didn't have anything better to do, "Sure," he said after a moment, "What do you want to do?"

"I've heard this city has a very nice museum," he said.

Malik looked at him, "You want to go to a museum?"

"They aren't like the ones I have back home," Altair shrugged, hands in his pockets. "America doesn't have any problem showing off every culture under the sun in their museums. It would be a nice change of pace."

"Ah," Malik nodded, "I see no problem with that idea then."

"Give me your phone number so I don't have to look for you when we're there," he said. Malik didn't think about it to much and gave him his number. Altair wasn't nearly as bad as he'd previously thought, though it was probably because he was talking, unlike he had before and had just been strange and silent. But no, he talked and Malik liked to listen, more than once catching himself not paying attention to what he was saying and just staring at him instead. Like now and whatever Altair had been saying had gone right though his head and he was only vaguely aware it was about meeting up tomorrow. "-your good with ten?"

"Yeah, that's fine," he said automatically. Altair opened the door of his car, well one of Giovanni's cars, but didn't get in right away.

"All right then," he nodded, "Oh, almost forgot," and Malik just stood there stunned when Altair leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You were serious?" Malik managed to stammer and Altair slid into the car.

"I told you I'm always serious," Altair smirked and slammed the door closed. Malik couldn't even make his brain process what had just happened fast enough and instead watched Altair pull the car out of the parking spot. Five seconds later he got a text, 'see you tomorrow Malik.'

—

Malik didn't know why he was here, he should have just stayed in bed. That fact was made painfully clear too since the clouds outside were low over the city and dark as slate. He frowned and looked at the clock on his cell phone. Not only was he here but the only reason he was here on a Sunday was late. Once again he asked himself why he was here and stifled an irritated groan. He'd wait five more minutes then he was leaving and he didn't give a crap otherwise.

"Sorry I'm late," he jumped when the Syrian materialized next to him, he hadn't heard the man come up next to him and Malik usually wasn't one to get snuck up on. "I had to ditch my family," he shrugged helplessly at Malik who did his best to scowl but just wasn't feeling it.

"I was just about to leave too," Malik sighed.

"Sorry," he said again and Malik wondered how cousins could so damn similar, since he was giving Malik the same apologetic look Ezio gave him that always made Malik forgive him.

"It's fine," he huffed, "Lets go?" and Altair nodded following after him. Altair paid for their tickets, practically shoving Malik away from the counter just so he couldn't, before handing Malik his; now Malik could scowl. He didn't need anyone buying him stuff, not when he could afford it all on his own. But he took the ticket anyways and they both dropped off their rain coats at the coat check and Altair also handed over his umbrella before they went inside.

There was practically no one there. It was Sunday after all and the hours were shorter than usual, people where still in church and the threat of rain probably kept many out. So it was like they had the place to themselves except for the occasional museum employee or bystander who were staring at the artwork like they could unravel their mysteries. There were a few students at the museum though and sat in front of sculpture or paintings with drawing pads out and looking very intent on what they were doing, probably doing homework due on Monday more than likely.

Altair himself seemed to enjoy the trip immensely and to Malik's surprise was probably one of the biggest history nerds he'd ever met; after Shaun at least. He promised himself that he'd force the two to interact if only so Shaun had  _someone_  to freak out with when some new great discover came out since the rest of them didn't really care and he enjoyed calling them a myriad of slurs brits had for Americans when they didn't show any enthusiasm. It was kind of nice though, sort of like having a personal tour guide, though Altair knew more about the far near east and Europe than other places he was rather lacking when they walked the Modern wing.

"Hmmm," he said looking at one painting, it was some weird abstract thing that looked like Leo's color pallet had thrown up on it. "This is really ugly," he said after a few moments.

"This one's worse," Malik called from across the gallery room and heard Altair cross the quiet space.

"Yeah, you're right," and Altair copied Malik's posture, head tilted to the side in confusion about what they were looking at, only Altair crossed his arms. "This is really ugly."

"Anything like this in the museums back where you live?" Malik asked.

"It would probably be seen as-," he spoke the last bit in Arabic.

"What?"

"Sacrilege?" he said after a few moments of searching for an adequate English translation, "Though probably much worse. There is no word for it in English," and he padded away from the ugly abstract, Malik following and they left the wing with all the offending artwork. "But this is cool," he proclaimed, they'd come to the Egyptian wing which was several rooms filled with pots and jars and statues and old bronze weapons set behind glass as well as a few giant stone wall fragments with hieroglyphs carved into them.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that," Malik said and half zoned out when Altair started to talk about this or that. He had a very soothing voice Malik realized, like one of those guys you hired to read books for an audio tape. Of course Altair seemed a bit more enthusiastic than any audio book Malik had ever listened to.

"You listening?" Altair asked, "Or am I just talking to myself?" that jolted Malik out of his easy listening mode.

"I'm listening."

"Looked like you were zoning out."

"I do that," Malik said defensively, "Please continue," he encouraged as they moved into another wing. This one full of old Native American relics which while Altair was very interested in didn't seem to have a lot of information about besides what Malik had learned in high school. That suited Malik just fine since they were both on the same page it made it easier to talk about as the meandered from piece to piece before eventually leaving the wing.

"I have a question," Malik said at one point.

"Shoot," they were crossing through one of the larger atriums where the larger pieces like mobiles and large statues were put.

"Where the hell did you get all this information from?"

"Oh here and there," Altair said, "That and my father is a bit of a history buff, if he had it his way I'd have gone to a University in Europe or something to get a history degree like him," he chuckled softly.

"So you have one in what instead?"

"Don't have one," he said.

"Me neither," Malik shrugged, "My brother is working on his Masters now though."

"He smart?"

"To much for his own good," Malik rolled his eyes and Altair 'mmmed' in agreement. "So what do you do if not be a history geek… well a paid history geek, like your father wanted?"

"A little of everything."

"Well isn't that vague and annoying," Malik didn't bother hiding his annoyance either.

"It's kind of my motif," Altair said.

"I could just ask Ezio," Malik said thoughtfully.

"He wouldn't tell you."

"He's my best friend, he's tell me anything," Malik shot him a look.

"He's  _my_  cousin," Altair reminded him, "Family first right?"

"I'm just going to guess you do something shady since you won't tell me then," Malik said putting his hand behind his back as they walked.

"Thanks for that," Altair said in an annoyed groan.

"You're welcome. So what do you know about this stuff Mr. Wikipedia?" he asked looking around the room full of paintings from America done during the turn of the century.

"I find that offensive," Altair huffed.

"Would you prefer Encyclopedia?"

"It's much more official sounding," Altair said purposefully bumping into him.

"Okay then, I'm going to call you that from now on," Malik proclaimed.

"All the time?" Altair asked disbelievingly.

"What fun would it be if I didn't?" he meandered around the walls looking at old paintings of landscapes done in oils or of the average lives of people which seemed to be a popular choice of American artists of the time. "Well Mr. Encyclopedia?" he asked casting a curious glance at Altair who was staring at him irritably.

"You really are going to call me that aren't you?"

"I said I was," Malik smirked and Altair started to mutter to himself in Arabic. At seeing the confused look on Malik's face he brightened and started talking in Arabic, obviously about the pieces in the gallery. Unfortunately Malik was very much out of practice in the language and only caught every tenth word or so as they spilled from Altair's lips.

"So you're going to do that huh?" Malik asked.

" _Na'am_ ," and he nodded walking around Malik hands behind his back looking pleased with himself.

"That's not helpful in the slightest," he said frowning. Altair just smirked and started talking again. This time though Malik didn't bother listening to what he was saying, he couldn't understand it anyways so just let himself listen to the tone his eyes sliding from the paintings to Altair, to his lips without thinking about it and watched the words literally tumbling from his mouth.

A security guard found them in that gallery and told them the museum was closing in ten minutes and they needed to leave. At that Altair tossed his arm lazily over Malik's shoulder and said (finally) in English, "Another perfectly enjoyable day."

"Except where you started talking in a language I don't know."

"I feel it is fair, since you and Ezio can talk to quickly for me to understand too," he gave Malik a measured stare. It was easy to forget Altair wasn't a native speaker despite his accent, because he did had such a good control of the language. "Or Claudia… she always talks to quickly," he made a face.

"Sometimes I can't understand her either," Malik admitted and Altair chuckled.

When they got to the front foyer it was a  _delight_  to see it was just shy of pouring outside. Malik stared at the glass doors miserably while Altair got their coats. "Want me to walk you?" Altair asked presenting his umbrella.

"I feel we'll get soaked regardless," Malik sighed and expertly pulled his thick rain coat on one handed.

"Umbrellas never hurt," Altair noted.

Malik looked at him for a moment then got a wicked look on his face, "I think you're just excited to use an umbrella. How often must it rain in Syria hmm?" he asked.

"I'm not six thank you," Altair said hotly, almost pouting.

"Could have fooled me."

"Do you want to use my umbrella or not?" he sighed as they stood just behind the glass doors. Malik looked outside and didn't look forward to going out in it since his coat didn't have a hood.

"Sure," and they stepped out of the museum and Altair opened the large black umbrella. "I should have thought ahead to bring my own," he lamented wedging himself next to Altair who held it between them and slanted slightly to the side to better catch the rain as it came down at an angle.

"Where did you park?" he asked and Malik pointed as they walked down the steps of the large building. "Out of curiosity, how did you manage to get a driver's license with one arm?"

"Had one when I had two," Malik shrugged.

"Yes but-

"A cop's never pulled me over to see it was expired," he said and Altair chuckled, barely audible over the sound of the rain slapping against the roof of the umbrella.

"I approve," Altair smirked and Malik just shrugged. "You parked in this mess?" he asked when they came to the main parking lot for the museum; a good part of it was flooded.

"And where did you?" demanded as if Altair had any right to question where he'd parked.

"I walked from the subway," he said simply, stopping any amount of righteous fury Malik might have had.

"I should have done that."

"Where's your car?"

"Mmmm," he stood up on his toes to see over the nearby cars and had to search the mostly empty lot a few moments before spotting it. "In a dry spot," he definitely sounded thankful and grabbed Altair's elbow to make him follow as they navigated the large puddles and cars before getting to Malik's. "Thanks," he told Altair.

" _You're welcome_ ," he still understood that much Arabic at least and he fished around in his pockets for his keys before pulling them out. Altair stood just outside the arc the door would take, next to Malik, still holding the umbrella, while Malik unlocked his car door. "I assume you're busy tomorrow," he said.

"Work," Malik agreed.

"Well that's annoying."

"Not all of us are here for visits," Malik reminded him yet to pop open the door since he'd have to do it quickly so not to much rain didn't get inside.

"I know, I was just thinking out loud is all. Now I'll have nothing to do," he made a face.

"I'm sure you'll find something," Malik shrugged.

"Eventually," Altair raised his shoulders in annoyance and kept them there for several seconds before letting them drop as if he didn't know what to do with himself. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Probably," Malik said a bit distractedly as he prepared to open the door and jump into his car. He still should have been expecting it but he didn't and didn't know why he hadn't been in the first place when once again like yesterday Altair gave him a quick, soft kiss.

"Bye Malik," and he pulled the umbrella and himself away so Malik could get into his car.

"Hold on," he grabbed Altair by the arm, "You can't just  _do that_ ," he said.

"Do what?" he asked innocently and Malik wanted to throttle him for playing games. It really wasn't fair that Altair was acting like this.

"You just kissed me… again!"

"I'll stop if you want," he said.

Malik just growled and before he knew what he was doing, only knowing that it was exactly what he was supposed to do, pulled Altair closer and pressed his lips against his. The reply was hungry and intense, the Syrian's hand reaching up to cup the back of Malik's neck and pressed him against the soaking side of his car. Malik let go of his arm to wrap around his neck and at one point the umbrella dropped to the side and out of Altair's hand which found itself in Malik's hair. Rain struck against his face and slid down skin so that their kiss tasted like the storm and Malik could feel the water dripping inside his coat and down the line of his spine.

They came up for air, gasping and almost like a switch was flicked from one extreme to the next Malik shoved him away. Altair just looked immensely pleased with himself though as he scooped up the umbrella, though now it was basically useless since they were both more than damp under the downpour and had a grin on his face. "You-" Malik didn't even know what to say. He was pissed and confused and knew he didn't want to be anywhere near Altair. Altair just raised both brow at him in silent question as Malik glared at him, obviously amused.

"See you later Malik," he said and left.

Only once he'd put some distance between them did Malik finally dart into his car. He didn't start it but just sat there and slammed his head against the steering wheel a few times not knowing what to do with himself, each strike punctuation by a loud "fuck!" He'd really just done that! He'd really just made out (briefly) with Ezio's cousin. Why would he do that? He'd had a crush on Ezio since they had been in middle school together, he'd never acted on it of course and had found other people to occupy his time but it just hadn't ever gone away, even when he'd been on tour. In fact it had just gotten worse when he'd been away and then when he'd finally come home sans one arm and his brother in a coma. Ezio had  _always_  been there when he'd been recovering and yes, it had made his longing worse. But just-

"FUCK!" he slammed his head into the wheel again and just left it there before grabbing at his hair in a self induced agony. He stayed that way for a while before finally the clammy wetness of his coat and body made him turn the car on enough to turn on the heat so he didn't get sick, pulling off his coat as he did and throwing it into the back. He was still relatively dry but was a bit damp all over and Malik leaned back in his seat, catching sight of his face in the rearview mirror and seeing the harsh red mark on his forehead from where he'd punished himself against the steering wheel.

Finally he rubbed his face and turned the engine on. Sulking and beating himself up wasn't doing anyone, including himself, any good. He wanted to go home and shower and try and brush the taste of Altair out of his mouth.

He doubted it would do any good though.


	5. Text Machine

"Are you ever going to pick up that cell phone?" Malik looked up to glare at Rauf who was peering over the top of the cubicle. "Or set it on vibrate maybe? It's getting very annoying," he said it all good naturally, maybe even grinning.

Malik glared at him for a few seconds more then leaned over to grab the offensive cellphone from his bag. It was that stupid new one Ezio had bought him since when he'd thrown the old one it had finally been the last straw for the poor phone and it had almost totally shattered. At least there was no slide feature or Malik would have been insulted, but it was a touch screen and Malik could at least type with one hand.

"Thank you," Rauf said as Malik put the phone on vibrate.

"Don't you have work you should be doing?" Malik asked.

"Who's been texting you all morning?" Rauf asked as another text came in. Malik ignored it.

"None of your business," he scowled.

"You certainly are energetic today huh?"

"You're also more annoying than usual," Malik snapped.

"Excuse me, some of us  _are_  trying to work-

"Shut up Daniel," both older men said as one looking over at the blonde who was hanging off the top of the wall that separated his work space from Malik's.

"I didn't say  _I_  was," he said, "I'm sure the others would like it if you two shut up though."

"Shut up Daniel," was the chorus again, this time joined by the person Malik shared his front wall with.

"You guys are all jerks," and the young man with piercings dropped below eye level back to whatever work he had to do.

"And you too," Malik shot Rauf another look.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Malik looked away now perfectly intent to ignore him and looked at the computer in front of him. After seeing Rauf wasn't going to get any more enjoyment out of the encounter he ducked back to his own desk. Once he had Malik finally pulled out the cellphone, he hadn't even wanted to look at the text messages after he'd seen who they were all from. He had about a dozen of them all sent within the last three hours and he was surprised they all said the exact same thing; 'I'm sorry.'

He opened the most recent one and replied with, 'You're the biggest asshole I've ever met.'

'I apologize,' came the reply a minute or so later. Another arrived shortly after, 'But you aren't so pissed you aren't talking to me.'

'I should be!'

'You started it.'

"You started it on Saturday, not me.'

'I was just claiming a prize :)'

Malik glared at the phone and the stupid little annoying emoticon with as much disdain as he could muster hoping he'd feel it through the phone. 'I am not some prize asshole.'

'You didn't seem to mind.'

'You surprised me!'

'I told you I'm always serious.'

Malik put the phone down quickly when he heard the familiar sound of the floor supervisor; Warren Vidic prowling around nearby. The guy was such a hard ass, even worse than Malik's drill instructors and liked to get the people who were actually on the floor in trouble for the dumbest shit. So Malik actually did his work until Vidic slithered away back to whatever hole he'd crawled from and the entire floor seemed to breath and relax now that he wasn't there.

'Besides you surprised me yesterday,' was another reply from him.

'Cry me a fucking river.'

'I'm not complaining.' How could one man infuriate him so much? Malik didn't know; it had to be a gift. 'Why are you?' Malik was in the process of writing a reply when another message cut him off, 'I mean it isn't like you weren't into it.'

Malik scowled, 'I was clearly not in my right mind.'

'So you're crazy? Nice.'

'Are you being sarcastic?'

'What did I say about I'm always serious?'

'Now you're mocking me.'

'I would never do that :('

'So what do you call that?'

'Teasing. I'm rather good at that.' Pause, 'Did you know you're a really good kisser?' and Malik turned an interesting red color.

'You're terrible.'

"You okay Mal?" Malik jumped in his chair. Ugo, the guy he shared his third wall with and was mutual friends with Ezio, was peering over the top of his wall looking at Malik.

"I'm fine," he grumbled.

"You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he turned the phone face side down and Ugo pressed his hands to his cheeks which Malik realized (to his total horror) were still red.

"You drink before you get here?"

"I don't drink when I work," Malik hissed, "unlike some people," he shot a look at the wall he shared with Daniel, a hand rose above the wall in a fist and then gave him a tight one-fingered salute. The taunting was an outlet though and his face returned to normal. "See, fine."

"If he's drunk he would have insulted you Ugo, and not an easy target like Daniel over there," Rauf popped his head up looking smug.

"Jerks," came Daniel's grumble from the right wall.

"Probably," Ugo shrugged. "Fuck, Vidic," and they all ducked back into their little five-by-fives to try and be ignored by the supervisor who casually strolled through the floor and to the elevator. From the other side of the room there was a muffled "Woo!" and then some laughter that rippled across the floor.

Malik flipped his phone over again, not at all looking forward to whatever he might have said. 'I bet your blushing.'

'Fuck you.'

'I wouldn't mind that.'

'Is there a reason you're tormenting me?'

'You think this is tormenting? I could really torment you if you wanted but that would involve you telling me where you work.'

'Not in a million fucking years.'

'Thought so. So not tormenting you.'

'You're still bothering me.'

'Better than being ignored.'

'You really must be bored to bother a guy who hates you.'

'You don't hate me.'

Malik's face worked irritably, 'And how did you come to that realization?'

'You're still talking to me.'

'I would hardly call this talking.'

'Also if you hated me you would have probably punched me yesterday. You didn't.'

'I wish I had now.'

'Why am I the one who sounds more rational? Ezio always tells me I'm inept compared to you.'

'You sound like a blubbering imbecile.'

'A what?'

'Imbecile.'

'What's that?'

Malik was sure for a moment he was trolling, then he realized he probably wasn't. He was always serious. 'I'm calling you an idiot you idiot.'

'Ah. Big fancy English words. That isn't very nice :(' Malik rubbed his eyes. Why was he dealing with this? Why didn't he just stop replying? Was he really that much of a machiocist that he couldn't stop? He didn't answer for a while and in fact put the phone out of easy reach, turning off the vibrate function as he did. He needed to get his thoughts together and actually get some work done as well and this text conversation was nothing but a terrible distraction he needed to ignore. He worked till finally it was lunch break before looking at his phone again as he got off his computer grabbing his bag.

"Wanna go to that cafe down the street?" Rauf asked as they left, both Daniel and Ugo had stayed a bit longer. Daniel was probably catching up on his sleep and Ugo was probably terribly behind in whatever he was working on.

"Which one?" he asked shoving the phone into his front pocket as they got onto the elevator.

"The one that makes the really excellent reuben."

"There are three of those Rauf," Malik reminded him with a look.

"The organic one," he added.

"Sure," Malik shrugged and fished his phone from his pocket as they left the elevator. There were a few texts from him which sort of annoyed Malik but at the same time he realized he rarely got this sort of good attention. Most people just gave him attention cause he had only one arm.

'You're so annoying,' he replied to one.

'You were ignoring me.'

'I have work imbecile!' he and Rauf left the building to take the short walk to the cafe down the street that really did make amazing sandwiches.

'Come to dinner with me tonight.'

Malik stopped dead in the sidewalk.

"Something wrong Malik?" Rauf asked after realizing his friend wasn't with him.

"Someone just sent me a ridiculous text," he said pushing his phone into his pants not wanting to deal with it.

"What did it say?"

"You don't want to know."

"Bad?"

"You could say."

"Who was it from?"

"Someone you don't know, don't worry about it," Malik waved it away as they got to the cafe. Rauf excused himself once they'd sat down and Malik got another text.

'If you don't answer me I'm just going to come to your apartment to bother you when you get out of work.'

'You don't even know when I get out of work.'

'You're brother told me.'

'My brother is dead.'

'Well for now he's still alive, we'll see about tomorrow.'

'I'm killing him tonight. I hope you're proud of yourself for pushing me to actually have to kill someone.'

'It's what I do.' 'Now answer the question please.'

'If I say no?'

'I'll be sad.'

'The horror.'

'I'm not that bad.'

'You're only an obnoxious, over confident prick.'

"You know what you're getting?" Rauf slid into the chair across from him, after his trip to the restroom. Malik put the phone down on the table face down as it buzzed.

"Probably that there," he said pointing at the specials board. He'd scoped out the board while waiting for his replies and he knew what was on the menu since they came here so often.

"Ugo's on his way," Rauf said after a nod.

"That was quick of him."

"Yeah, usually he bursts in mid lunch after getting his work all finished," Rauf shrugged and thumbed though the menu needlessly eyes glancing over pages. The waitress showed up to take their orders and ordered Ugo's too since he always got the same thing. The food arrived a bit later and just as it was Ugo did appear. "I feel like you do this on purpose," Rauf told the scrawny man who climbed into his chair, Malik could practically see the documents he'd just been working on still reflected in his eyes.

"I got behind."

"You are always behind," Malik said.

"Not like Daniel," Rauf offered in condolence.

"Thank God for that eh?" Ugo asked and dug into his sandwich.

Idly Malik turned his phone over as Ugo and Rauf talked, only half paying attention to them, 'Maybe. That doesn't mean I don't like you.'

Malik swallowed, it went down the wrong way and he coughed, choking. Ugo next to him looked at him worriedly and slapped him on the back a few times till he could breath properly. "You okay Malik?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just tried to breath my food," he said.

"Goood job," Rauf teased and Malik sent him a mild glare.

"I'll be right back," he picked himself up from the chair and left the little cafe. Once he was outside he dialed the number.

"Hi."

"You are so fucking  _annoying_."

"One of my many charms. You going to answer me now?"

"Fine."

"Fine as in?"

"I'll go to dinner with you. But," he cut him off as he heard him take a breath to speak, "if you try and kiss me again I'm going to punch you in the god damn face," he growled out.

"I can work with that."


	6. Path of Greatest Resistance

Malik leaned against the inside of his door, eyes still kind of wide from everything. His body sagged against the old wooden door and he didn't move for a while.

"Brother, are you all right?" Kadar was doing his homework in on the coffee table in front of the TV looking a little worriedly at his brother who looked like he'd just run five blocks only wasn't out of breath (though he looked rather like he should be).

Malik blinked at him dumbly. "What?" he'd barely comprehended what he'd said.

"Are you all right?" he picked himself off the couch and came over to him. "Also it's almost midnight, where did you go?"

A dumb strained smile curled across Malik's face, "I don't even know Kadar."

Kadar's brows furrowed, "Are you high?" he asked blinking at his brother.

"Maybe a little," Malik sighed still smiling, that was the only real thing he could call what he was feeling.

"What the hell are you on?" Kadar took his face in both hands and opened his eyes up wide enough so he could see.

Malik laughed dryly, "Hell if I know Kadar," he just couldn't stop grinning.

"I hope you didn't drive here," he frowned worriedly but let Malik go.

"No, I didn't."

"How did you get home? Did someone drive you?"

"I walked," Malik breathed still leaning against the door and he was sure if it wasn't there he would be on the floor; he didn't have any problems with that either.

"Where did you walk from?"

"Mmm, uh," Malik had to think about that. Where had they started? "The Esplanade," he said slowly.

"Please tell me you took the T," Kadar said.

"Nope," and he chuckled.

"Why would you walk all the way from the Esplanade?" he demanded.

"Why not?"

"You really must be fucked up on something to think walking all that way was at all a good idea," Kadar said annoyedly.

"Yes mom," Malik couldn't help himself.

"What were you doing?"

"You're so nosy," Malik poked his brother in the chest but didn't seem to annoyed actually, "You should just be happy your big brother is in a good mood."

"Well I don't want you to suddenly keel over and die because of some weird drug," Kadar said worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry Kadar, it isn't one of those sorts of drugs," Malik said slyly and finally pushed himself off the door and stumbled a little, he had to admit maybe walking all the way from the Esplanade to Somerville hadn't been a good idea, his legs kind of hurt in that good way they hurt when you'd done a lot of exercising. "I'm going to bed now," he said after a moment and had to remind himself how his legs worked.

"You sure you're all right?"

"Yes, perfectly fine," Malik said.

"Okay," he said slowly, frowning slightly after his brother as Malik made his way to his room and barely bothering to take off his clothes fell onto the bed grabbing his pillow and grinning into it like an idiot. He was about to go to fall asleep when his cell phone rang, vibrating urgently in his pocket. He dug around in his pants angrily for a moment and wondered how it had gotten into his left pocket (of all the inconvenient places it could be put) before pulling it out and unlocking it.

He smirked at what he read, 'Goodnight Malik.'

'You said that you idiot.'

'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'I wanna go to bed now.'

'Sweet dreams then.'

Malik snorted into his pillow before replying, 'You're so unbelievably corny.'

'You love it.'

After a moment, 'yeah.' 'Goodnight.'

There was no reply and Malik finally fell asleep, dumb smile still on his face.

—

Malik was more than a little surprised when he arrived home to find Altair sitting by his door, arms balanced on his knees and something that looked suspiciously like a PSP dangling from his fingertips, which were snapping about on the controls in a sort of frenzy. It was, to say the least, more than a little weird to see him there. The man looked more than a little out of place sitting there in his brown hoodie, pulled up to cover his chestnut brown hair and could have very easily been mistaken for a homeless person if not for the PSP in his hands and the fact that his clothes were far to nice and clean for him to be living on the streets.

"Two questions. First; what the hell are you doing in front of my door? And two; where the hell did you get that PSP?"

"Petruccio said I could use it while he was at school," he said not taking his eyes from the screen. "And I was waiting for you, obviously," as he spoke he looked up at Malik a slight grin spreading across his face.

"How long have you been out here?"

Altair looked at his watch. Malik had never seen it on him before either and he wondered where it had come from. "An hour or so when your brother left for class, he said I couldn't just stay in the apartment, " he said and looked back at his game, face contorted in concentration.

"Seriously? You idiot," he made a face at Altair who just grinned but didn't look away from his game. "Wanna come in then?"

Altair turned off the little handheld, "Yeah," and slipped it into his pocket before standing up, pushing off his knees as Malik unlocked the door his eyes flicking over to him every few seconds till both the knob and the deadbolt had been undone and he opened the door.

—

"You seriously act like a six year old," Malik told Altair.

"You really don't ever soften that tongue of yours do you?" Altair said, it was almost a whine.

"Not for idiots," Malik rolled his eyes at Altair who he'd tried and failed to keep him away from the abandoned park playground.

"Live a little Malik," Altair smirked and moved away from him, "You only live once, can't be afraid to do whatever the fuck you want," he ran up the plastic slide and jumped up onto the little housing at the top.

"Altair there are a reason there are laws, to stop crazy people like you from doing dumb shit," Malik said evenly.

"Living Malik, more important then dumb ass rules. You need to get with it," he said just standing there on the top of the plastic housing thing at the top of the slide.

"I'm going to laugh when you break your neck Altair," he said.

The Syrian just sighed, "I'm just going to assume you're like this for everyone and I'm just not a special case," he said leaving the housing and balanced evenly on the thick metal pipe that ran along the top of the safety fence so little kids didn't fall from that height. Malik watched him carefully and unlike a tightrope walker who always showed caution while walking Altair barely seemed to notice the width of the bar beneath his feet, though he did walk crouched over as if so he could grab the beam if he ever did loose his balance. At the other end where there were a few steps leading down to a lower plastic coated metal landing Altair jumped. And not even a regular jump. He front flipped from the top of the beam to the lower landing.

"You do parkour?" Malik asked, looking a bit startled.

"Heh, something like that," Altair said slowly with a smirk and stepped along some more of the playground equipment. "You ever try it? You mentioned you hadn't climbed in a while the other day. I'm assuming you used to," he rose his eyebrows questioningly and grabbed hold of the monkey bars. They were normally to short for him but he climbed up on top of them, one foot on each of the lateral rungs and stood up strait.

"Used to rock climb, yeah," Malik said, "haven't for years though."

"Shame," Altair picked his way across the top of the monkey bars, delicatly but without any fear that he would fall or bust his balls from a wayward step and slip. "You're still quite good at it, even without the hand," he waved a hand distractedly at Malik as he stopped at the end of the monkey bars. "Front flip or back flip?" he asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Which one should I do?"

"I... don't really care," Malik said. Truthfully either would have been interesting. He'd never known someone that actually did parkour, he'd just seen videos of it on YouTube.

"Boring," and he did a back flip, from a frontal position. Malik at least had the knowledge that such a feat was actually very difficult.

"Just so you know, if I could I'd be clapping. That was actually pretty cool," he admitted as Altair rose up from his crouched position from where he'd landed on the sand.

"Ah, so you can be impressed, good to know," he smirked in Malik's direction.

"I don't remember saying I couldn't be."

"You're always so serious. Honestly Malik, it wouldn't kill you to relax a little," he came over to Malik and wrapped his hand around his shoulder before pulling him over to the swings. Malik decided to humor him and took a seat in one, Altair took the one next to him and started to swing. "Don't you ever do dumb things for no reason?"

"Well I'm currently in a playground with an idiot, does that count as dumb?" he asked sending Altair a look. Altair just rolled his eyes. "And I... used to," he said slowly. "But doing dumb shit cost me my arm, so I decided to stop," he said just as the annoying voice in his head reminded him of the rush he'd gotten from the fall off the rock wall and how he'd said he'd do more stupid things if only to feel that rush again.

There was a weird silence between the two of them, the only sound being the soft squeak of the chains attached to Altair's swing. "If you don't mind me asking… how did you lose your arm?"

"Ezio didn't tell you?"

"I didn't ask. A man should be allowed to tell his own stories. "

Malik pushed his swing, rocking back and forth for a few moments before finally saying, "I was in the service; a Marine. Went in right when I got out of high school and they sent me to Afghanistan as soon as I was out of boot. Spent three years in the service, planned to stay there too. My brother joined me when he got out of school too, idiot," he muttered the last bit to himself. "I had some friends who were higher up on the chain, got Kadar in the same squad as me, so I could make sure he didn't die," Altair had stopped his swinging now and was just watching Malik silently. "We were both translators too, which probably saved our skin more than once. But not one time. Someone purposefully gave us bad information about a the location of an IED. We were cocky and did something stupid making it blow up, killed two of my buddies, took my arm, one of my friend's hands and put my brother in a coma for over a year. We got honorably discharged while still in the hospital."

Silence, then; "What was your rank?"

"You know that isn't the normal question I get," Malik said.

"And what is?"

"What was it like over there."

Altair snorted, "Don't need to ask that. I have friends from the war zone; heard it. Answer the question."

"E-7 Gunnery Sergeant," he said.

"That's pretty cool," Altair said.

"For real?"

"Hell yeah, you went to war, anyone who isn't impressed clearly doesn't have a pair or they're raging assholes. Or, you know, both," he started to swing again. "I mean, not everyone had the guts to go to war," he ground his heels into the sand before climbing up onto the swing and started to move while standing. "Frankly anyone who can be that brave is pretty awesome," Malik watched him go saying nothing. "Allah knows I've never done it," and be jumped off the swing flying through the air like some sort of strange bird and landed with a thump and looked back at Malik. "That had to be at least twenty feet," he added.

"Your measurement sucks," Malik snorted.

"Bet you couldn't do it."

"That a challenge?"

"Is if I've ever heard," Altair smirked. Half wondering just really what the hell he was doing Malik stood up on the swing. Swings were all upper body strength, which Malik had plenty of and in less than a minute he was in the air and knew he had to jump before be chickened out. At the top of the arc he pushed off and very quickly the ground reached up to meet him. He landed hard on his feet and wobbled a little as he stood. "Didn't get as far as me," Altair said, indeed he was short by a few feet.

"You can jump, bet you can't do more than ten one-armed pushups," Malik sneered.

"Hmmm, no," Altair agreed.

"Than don't look so damn smug," he said shooting Altair a look. Altair laughed and dragged him away from the playground.

—

Malik's eyes followed Altair as he walked past him and into the apartment, he couldn't even help it if he wanted to. Altair was a match in the darkness and Malik was a moth drawn to its flame. "What are you even doing here?" he asked as he closed the door.

"Nothing to do," he shrugged and unzipped his jacket, it was warm for spring in Boston and people wouldn't think about actually turnings on the heat but for someone who lived in a desert environment it must have been freezing, luckily Malik's apartment was always pretty warm.

"You're hopeless," Malik told him, "I'd hate to think what you do at home with nothing to do," he rolled his eyes.

"Work," Altair said folding the hoodie over his arm, "which I enjoy a great deal. Where can I put this?"

"Coat hook," Malik motioned to the line of hooks on the wall.

"Well that's helpful now isn't it," Altair said putting it up. "I hate cold places," he frowned.

"Sorry?"

"Though you get used to them don't you?"

"I suppose. Frankly I can't stand the heat. Don't know how you people do it. Can always but more clothes on to be warm but you can dress down to your skin and still be sweltering," he said.

"Sweltering?"

"Unbearably hot," Malik said. Altair just shrugged, "Any other reason you decided it would be fun to wait outside my door like a stalker?"

"I need a reason now?" Altair smirked at him. —

Malik frowned watching Altair walk along the low wall, hands in his jean pockets and didn't even seem disturbed he was five feet off the ground, feet almost level with Malik's head. He got the impression Altair didn't like being earth bound, preferring to stay above of like some sort of angel with a reckless streak. "Do you ever do anything normally?" He asked mildly.

"Tried that once; was pretty boring," Altair shrugged and hopped down when the wall ended.

"So it isn't worth doing if it isn't exciting?"

"Nope. Where would be the fun if it was boring?"

"So you think this is exciting?"

"Well you at least aren't boring," Altair grinned at him from under the hood of his jacket. Malik looked away uncomfortably. "Though I've never know an occasion that couldn't handle more excitement," he added.

"Heh, I could think of a few," Malik said mirthlessly.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Can't get more exciting than a war hmm?"

"No," Malik agreed quietly. He didn't want to explore that topic though, it wasn't exactly a comfortable one. Most people he knew understood that and so didn't talk about it.

"What is there to do in this city at night?" Altair asked, seeming to also understand that Malik didn't like the subject.

"I confess, I'm not one for the night life. Ezio would be more able to answer that question since he practically lives more at night than during the day as is," Malik said.

"Well, if you're up to it I could suggest something," Altair said looking at Malik as they paused under a street light and his face was cast in shadow from his heavy white hooded sweatshirt. He wore the damn thing everywhere like a second skin, it wasn't surprising since it still got cold enough to clearly see your breath at night.

"If I'm up to it?" Malik could have glared, but didn't. He wasn't soft or weak and anyone who thought otherwise always got a, usually, unpleasant surprise when he showed just how wrong they were.

"I could show you some parkour," a side of Altair's lips curled onto a smirk and made the scar on the side of his lips stretch. "If you wanted me to at least," he added seeing Malik's slightly blank look.

"Is it difficult?"

"A bit," Altair sad confidently, "most people can't do it because they can't handle it; they're scared of risks, falling; death"

"Good thing he and I are old pals," Malik said lazily, "Show me," he added firmly watching the curl of Altair's lips when a mirthful grin flickered across his visage.

"Okay, follow me," and Altair turned away from the street lamp down a short alley way and started to clamber up the nearest fire escape ladder effortlessly. Malik followed after him, it was much easier then the rock wall for sure but presented it's own challenge to not lean back as he climbed and lose his balance. The rest of the fire escape was just stairs and Malik was surprised at the speed Altair leapt up them his sneakered feet surprisingly soft on the catwalks and stairwells as he raced up to the top of the building. Malik on the other hand was much more noisy and once someone stuck their head up at them and yelled curses at them in a thickly accent slur which they both ignored till they'd reached the top of the four storied apartment building.

Altair was waiting for him at the top, crouching on the low wall of the rooftop look down at the street, eyes hooded in the dim light, but his scared mouth cast in brightness as it was lit from below. "So?" Malik asked coming over to Altair who turned to him and his face seemed lost in the shadow of his hood. Malik tried and failed to repress a shiver.

"Now the fun starts," and Altair stood up before with more grace than Malik thought he could possess stepped off the ledge onto the roof.

—

"Ezio told me you don't cook," Altair said eyeing Malik and what he was doing in the kitchen.

"Ezio  _thinks_  I can't cook; I have yet to tell him otherwise," Malik said.

"I have never seen someone cook one handed," Altair said slowly watching him intently, it wasn't a slight, it wasn't a tease, it was simply an observation.

"Well it's more of… flailing then cooking," and Altair laughed at him.

"Better then I could do with one arm, regardless," Altair encouraged and rested his chin on his propped up fists. "What are you making?"

"Would you care?"

"I'm a allergic to pinapple," he said. Malik sent him a look, "What?"

"That is possibly the dumbest and most random allergy I've ever heard in my life," Malik told him.

"Probably," Altair just grinned some more.

"Well you're safe. It isn't even the fucking season for pineapple; thus I have none," he said.

"So you'd have some if it was?"

"Maybe. I enjoy a pineapple now and then," Malik shrugged and turned his attention back to what he was doing.

"Do you want some help?" Altair asked after some silence, "I really hate sitting still."

"I noticed," Malik rolled his eyes but Altair couldn't see him. He beckoned and Altair was all to eager to not be sitting or having to remain still now. He had a strange expanding energy about him, and while Malik never saw him fidit; not even once, he just seemed always ready to burst into motion at any time required.

"What should I do?" he asked running his hands under the faucet with soap, at least he wasn't to stupid.

Malik directed him to a knife and some helpless vegtables. To his amazement Altair twisted the chopping knife in his hand for a moment; seemed to realize what he was doing, then grinned sheepishly at Malik before doing as he was told.

—

Malik panted, sweat ran down his face and clouded his eyes. His hair clung to his face and at some point he'd discarded his jacket. He didn't even know where it was anymore, it had been lost somewhere from the Esplanade to here. Where "here" was exactly Malik wasn't sure. He just knew they were Cambridge, mainly because there were obnoxious amounts of college kids everywhere even though it was almost ten at night. The cool air stung his lungs as he tried to catch his breath and next to him Altair was doing the same as they leaned over their knees. Like Malik he'd discarded his jacket, where it had been was also a mystery but neither seemed quite to worried about it, for despite the cool air that made pale clouds hover above their heads their bodies were hot, practically steaming and they had no use for such articles of clothing.

"Again?" Altair asked breathlessly, part from the exertion and part from excitement. The guy was a fucking junkie. Malik hadn't realized it till now but Altair was a crazy addict with an insatiable fix. At least his drug of choice was one his body readily gave him; adrenaline. He thrived on the stuff and when Malik looked over at him, still panting, he never saw Altair's amber eyes brighter than then; so bright they were practically glowing. It was almost frightening how  _alive_  he seemed.

"In a second," Malik panted. He wasn't exactly out of shape but damnit even he had limits.

"That's fine," Altair stood, and slumped back against the brick wall of some building that if Malik took a closer look at was some sort of weird hipster boutique that sold out of print books and "rare" and "retro" band t-shirts from tours long since passed. What a useless shop. Only in a place full of students could such a place exist.

"Okay," Malik pulled himself into a standing position and wiped the sweat off his face, his empty sleeve actually made a very good face mop and Malik used if effectively. "Where this time?" his eyes were already scanning the street around them. Down the street some girls outside of a Starbucks were looking at him as they talked. The other way was a guy walking quickly in the opposite direction puffing a cigarette and chatting animatedly on his cell phone.

"Mmmm," Altair thought and had Malik's new cellphone in his hand and was looking at the map displayed on it's flawless surface. Malik went over to his side and looked at the screen as well. "Here," he pointed. "Know how to get there?"

"That's Harvard campus," Malik told him, distaste clear in his voice.

"Don't like Harvard?" Altair asked.

"I don't like the campus. It's huge and annoying to get around without a bike."

"Good thing we're walking anyways," Altair smirked, "There," he added for confirmation and Malik sighed, leaning over to stretch his legs and get ready to put them to full use again. They hurt, in the good way though; runner's high.

"Fine," Malik groaned standing up, "Lets go, I'm getting cold," he was shivering slightly, gooseflesh rolling across his arms and back.

"After you," Altair pocketed the more advanced phone then his own.

"Damn strait," and Malik jogged across the street after making sure there were no crazy drivers and over to one of the old brick made Boston buildings. His sneakers gripped the uneven brick and his arm reached up, finding the tiny hold on the lip of the brick as he ran up the wall. He heard the scramble of Altair behind him and down the street the two girls at the Starbucks cried out in amazement and a little bit of fear as the two of them scrambled up the sheer face of the building.

It was hard for Malik, since he had only one arm, but it was a quick arm and didn't let him fall. It was harder than climbing the rock wall, or even when he used to climb real rock when he'd had both limbs, but it was easier than the first few unsuccessful attempts to do this dumb stunt. Of course Malik had to agree with Altair's crazy addiction, there was nothing like doing something you knew was stupid and getting a total head rush from it.

As soon as he'd hauled himself over the top of the building and got his feet under him he took off running. The sound of Altair came a few seconds later. The other edge of the roof raced to greet Malik and now without hesitation he threw himself across the gap, a smile pulled at his lips as wind twined through his black hair and pulled at his clothes.

This he could get used to.

—

Malik ran the rag across the surface of the counter. He was grateful not to be doing the dishes since there were few things he hated more than doing dishes, the seemingly one exception being folding laundry. No that task went to Altair who had his hands in the sudsy water not looking at him, at least not obviously anyways since Malik had caught him looking once now. With a final swipe of the cloth across the fake marble surface Malik tossed it right into the sink, effectively splashing Altair and made Malik grin as he leaned against the counter

"Hey!" Altair cried and turned to Malik a bit of water hanging off the end of his nose and a bit of bubbled soap under his left eye.

"Sorry," Malik said unable to hide his grin as Altair tried to wipe the water and soap off his face but only seemed to make it worse and now his eyebrow sported a bit of foam as well.

"Many things you may be. Sorry isn't one of them," Altair shot back looking annoyed and couldn't seem to get rid of the stuff on his face. He actually looked very put off, like a cat you were trying to bathe.

"You're such a baby," Malik said pushing off the counter and grabbed a paper towel before moving over to Altair and brushed away the suds on his eyebrow and cheek.

"Thanks," he said with a sigh and twisted away from Malik going back to his assigned task he did with only mild dislike. He couldn't say much against being made to do it though since he was the reason the kitchen had turned into more than an actually manageable mess that required three people to clean it on a timely manner. But Kadar still wasn't home, he was staying over someone's to work on some project for his applied anthropology class. So that just left Malik and Altair to clean up the messy kitchen which finally had been returned to order and the blood that Altair had accidentally spilled earlier was already forgotten and washed down the drain. Idiot had fucking cut himself when Malik had turned his back on him, and hadn't even seemed to notice until Malik had started to freak out.

"Done," Altair declared as he slotted the last dish into the drying rack and proceeded to dry his hands on a wash cloth after letting the sink drain. Malik peered around him to make sure he'd done a proper job and not a shotty one like he was expecting. But no, they were all cleaned properly. "You should get a washing machine," Altair said.

"Why? I have you and Kadar to do the dishes," Malik smirked. He did indeed make Kadar do the dinner clean up most nights, as well as many other chores he either hated doing or didn't have the time for. It was a fair trade in his opinion since he didn't pay rent and Malik helped him when he needed money for dumb things college kids needed.

Altair laughed at his comment and suddenly Malik found himself between the Syrian and the counter. "I hate to think what you'd do if one of us wasn't around to clean up after you," Altair smirked hands on either side of him supported by the counter.

Malik gave him a scowl, "I don't need anyone to take care of me," he growled.

"You're so easy to set off," Altair practically purred, amber eyes bright, and leaned forward till he found Malik's lips with his own and Malik sighed against them. He could feel his heart beating fiercely in his chest as if he was doing something stupid and enjoyed every moment of it. In the back of his mind however he thought he was forgetting something's. But it was a fleeting concern to the one before him as Altair's still slightly damp, and wrinkled, hands found their way under the layer of Malik's long sleeved shirt. —

Malik shivered against the cold night air. It was seriously cold now and there was nothing more to climb or jump off where they were except for a few benches and a rare fountain that occupied the Harvard campus grounds between the old brick and mortar made buildings. Altair was bent over his phone, Malik was surprised it still had juice from how much they'd used it, and was probably plotting their next run when he suddenly started when it started to ring. Wordlessly Altair quickly shoved the phone into his hand and Malik didn't look at the name before answering it, wrapping his arm around him as he did so. Damnit, why had he forsaken his jacket?

"Hello?"

"Malik? Good you're still awake," Malik blinked at the sound of Ezio's voice over the speaker. He sounded nervous and a bit uncertain, words Malik had never used to describe Ezio except on the occasions when they were younger and he'd accidentally broken one of Maria's expensive import vases from Italy which had gotten him grounded for three whole months. Now though he sounded uncertain, for good reason. He and Malik hadn't spoken in over a week, probably the longest time ever, and he didn't know if Malik hated him or not. Of course Malik would never hate Ezio, he was his best friend and had been worried over the same thing at any rate.

"Ezio," the surprise was clear in his voice. He never thought Ezio would talk to him again after his bout of drunken idiocy, let alone call him at such a late hour like now.

"I was wondering... if we could talk," Ezio said at length still seeming out of his element which almost made Malik chuckle at the thought. Ezio's element was of course talking where Malik's was to listen so the very idea that the younger man seemed reluctant to talk was almost ludicrous.

"Ah- " Malik looked over at Altair who was just standing there and could see he was shivering despite his attempts to not show he was feeling the chill. "Not right now I'm afraid, I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment," he surprised himself with how calm he sounded, how calm he was at that. He wasn't even nervous that finally he and Ezio were on shaky speaking terms.

"Oh," Malik could just imagine that's chestfallen look on his friend's face, he'd seen it often enough to know exactly what it looked like. "Tomorrow? Could we talk tomorrow?"

"Of course. Call me when I get out of work," he said.

"I will," and he hung up quickly.

"What did my cousin want?" Altair asked curiously, still shivering slightly.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Malik told him firmly and handed Altair back the phone to find them something else to do. As he did so he covered his mouth with a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Its almost twelve," Malik lamented, "I have work in the morning," he added and wondered if he'd be sore in the morning from all this running around and jumping off buildings and things not meant to be jumped over or off of.

"You live around here right?"

"Yeah," he nodded and could feel his fingers tingling as numbness set into them.

"Lead the way," was all Altair said and Malik needed little more prompting before quickly getting his bearings and taking off at a jog. Altair followed closely at his heels and it didn't take long for them to leave Cambridge and reach Somerville half the time flying over obstacles in their way. But there was no climbing, no leaping from rooftops. Despite it all they were both tired, even Altair who Malik had been sure such a thing wasn't even possible. So instead they stuck to the streets, kept moving and didn't allow for the cool air around them to chill them more than they wanted.

"Home sweet home... right?" Altair asked, "you Americans still say that right?" He turned to Malik questioningly when they arrived on the landing where Malik's apartment was.

Malik chuckled, "Yes," he admitted. "Can you get back okay on your own?" He asked.

"Subway's just down the street," Altair said, "I can manage."

Malik looked at him. Much like himself sweat clung to every portion of Altair's skin, making his thin sweatshirt stick to him in ways that pulled at Malik's eyes despite his best efforts. "You're sure?"

"Please, I have navigated cities much more dangerous than this one," Altair scoffed and seemed a little offended at that.

"I just don't want to have to explain to your family that I let you walk around a strange city by yourself and ended up dead."

Altair's laughed at that, his head tipping back slightly as if Malik had said the funniest thing in the God damn world. "I assure you, that wont happen," he chuckled. "Thanks for worrying," he gave Malik a soft smile, not exactly the one Malik was used since they always seemed to look like smirks or slightly devious grins. This smile made Malik flush slightly and he was glad he could blame it on the cold and the run to get here.

Malik just shrugged and watched Altair shiver for a moment in his sweat soaked shirt. "Do something tomorrow?" he found himself asking.

The smile faded and Altair's lips curled into his characteristic smirk, "I could live with that," he said.

"Just don't text the hell out of me like you did today," Malik snapped, "I have more important things to do than be bothered by you all day at work," his brows were together.

"Can't multitask?" Altair's smirk still in place on his lips.

"Not when you're distracting me all the damn time," Malik growled.

"Fine, I'll relent," Altair said pouting.

"Thank you."

"I'll see your tomorrow than," Altair said hands and arms still shaking for but a moment before stilling again and he turned and walked away. Malik watched him for a moment before pulling his keys from his pocket. "Oh Malik," he turned at the sound of Altair's voice calling him.

"What?" he asked hand resting on the doorknob.

"Almost forgot something," Altair suddenly held up Malik's phone, shit, the other man had almost walked off with it by accident. Malik couldn't help the way his eyes clung to Altair's hips as he walked back over to him and watched the way his shirt twisted over his damp skin as if taunting Malik.

"Heh, that would have been bad," Malik said, "you would have ended up texting yourself tomorrow," he chuckled and Altair grinned slightly.

"I'm not that dumb," Altair said slowly and held out the phone. Malik took his hand off the knob and took it, where their skin touched gave Malik a mild shock, like a spark of static electricity. Before Malik could pull away fully though Altair had leaned close and unbidden slanted his lips against Malik's. He seemed to realize he was doing it quickly though and pulled back looking guilty, "Sorry," he said sheepishly and tried to step back, wary of Malik's threat to punch him if he tried to kiss him again.

"Don't be," Malik heard himself saying and grabbed at Altair, his hand still empty- Altair still held his phone- and pulled Altair to him pressing his lips to the other man's. Altair reciprocated immediately and kissed him back with vigor pressing him firmly against his apartment door. He tasted like sweat and cold with a lingering taste of what he'd had for dinner hours ago.

Malik wrapped his arm around Altair's neck as he felt hands around his waist, holding him firmly in place. Not that Malik actually wanted to go anywhere. The chill he'd felt earlier had seemed to vanish the moment their lips met and Malik was pretty sure that if Altair's hadn't been partially holding him up he would have melted into the floor. Altair's tongue pressed against his lips, seeking entrance and Malik parted his lips, letting out a soft moan and worked his fingers into his hair as Altair's warm tongue explored the inside of his mouth.

He gave a startled, yet muffled, cry when suddenly cold fingers pressed against his skin under his shirt. "Fuck your hands are cold," he hissed drawing away slightly.

"Well you're warm," Altair whined and didn't stop touching him. Fuck his hands were really cold, contrasting harshly with his warm mouth which was pressed to his once more greedily. Malik shivered as Altair's hands rode up his shirt, exposing his flesh to the cool landing air and giving him goosebumps that followed the trail of Altair's fingers along his skin. Malik couldn't really complain past the cold hands thing either since he really didn't want Altair to stop for even a moment as they dragged along his stomach and pulled at his sweaty skin. It didn't take long though before those fingers had turned from ice to flame, as hot as could be against Malik's skin to match the intensity of Altair's lips against his.

He tightened his grip on Altair, pulling him closer which caused him to be pressed even more firmly against the door as Altair's body became flush with his own, hands leaving his hips to wander over other parts of his anatomy. Malik's heart hammered in his chest to the point he thought it was going to leap from his ribs, or at the very least that Altair would hear it and a soft moan escaped his lips as Altair trailed his lips down his throat. He gasped when teeth dug into his neck and he pushed Altair's face away, "Don't," he warned with a bit of a growl. Last thing he wanted was so walk around with a love bite on his neck.

"Sorry," Altair breathed against his ear making him shiver and kissed where he'd bitten as an apology before resuming as he had been; sans biting, till he finally found Malik's lips again. Fuck. He could stand here all night, though he had a feeling his legs would have something else to say about the matter since he was exhausted and this head rush wasn't helping him stay vertical. If anything he wanted to be on the ground in a tangle of limbs, or a bed. Yeah, the second option sounded great actually. But he knew he couldn't. He was exhausted as it was and he needed to get to sleep for tomorrow. Kadar was also home; and he really didn't want to make his brother endure them.

He pulled away from Altair, his breath ragged and he could feel his blood singing in his veins wanting to continue. Altair reached for his lips with his own but Malik turned away, "You should go," he said.

"Hmm?" Malik glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, he looked confused.

"I have work tomorrow," he said, "And I'm tired," Malik said though he still hadn't let go of the other man.

"Mm," at least he wasn't to stupid to put the pieces together. "Goodnight then Malik," and he leaned over, kissing him on the cheek, surprisingly innocent as he slipped Malik's phone into his left pocket. The warm weight that had been against Malik left and cool air rushed to take it's place making Malik's chest erupt into gooseflesh.

"Goodnight," was all Malik said, not trusting himself to say more or Altair would never leave. He didn't move as Altair left and only once he'd vanished behind the curve of the stairs did he finally unlock the door going inside and sagged against it, eyes a bit wide, pupils more then a little blown.

Kadar was sitting on the couch in front of the TV doing his homework and after a moment he turned to the older man. "Brother, are you all right?" he asked turning when Malik didn't move. He was much better then all right.

—

Malik found himself surprisingly, though not at all unhappily, being made to endure the wonderful thongs Altair's could do with his mouth while they still kept their clothes on when he remembered just what it was that he thought he'd missed. The thought distracted him for a moment before being pulled away from it with a grunt as a hand not so subtly started to do the button of his jeans.

Then of course the phone had to ring.

Both of them cursing Malik fumbled around in his pockets before pulling out the cursed device. He had every intention of just telling them to fuck off, no matter who they were (with the exception of Kadar), since he rather liked where the night was going. "What?" He growled into the mic.

"Is this a bad time?"

Malik regretted his snap immediately. Fuck, it was Ezio. That was right, Malik had told him to call once he got out of work. "Sorry, I was expecting it to be someone else," he said quickly.

"Oh, that's okay. Obviously not someone you wanted to deal with," again he sounded a bit nervous. "I still wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, I know. Would you stop that?" and he shoved Altair away who was making faces at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Not you, just some other unimaginably juvenile idiot I have to deal with," and Altair just smirked at him but hadn't moved to far away, enough to keep his fingers tangled in Malik's belt loops. It was actually insanely distracting, though that was probably more because Altair himself was a walking distraction for Malik.

"Oh, look, can I come over? This is... really awkward over the phone."

"Its awkward no matter what," Malik said giving Altair a look that threatened death as once more he began to toy with the button and zipper of Malik's pants.

"Still," it was a whine, the whine Ezio always made when be wanted Malik to do something and the older man was being difficult about letting Ezio get what he wanted. Usually it was accompanied by a frown and a pout that just left Malik with little choice but to give in and even though he couldn't see Ezio it still sprung unbidden into his mind.

Malik sighed, "fine," he groaned, thoroughly defeated by a man who wasn't even in the same room as him.

"Thanks, I'll be over... well, really quick," and he hung up.

"That was my cousin," Altair said in passing, grabbing the phone right out of Malik's hand and sliding it down the counter and out of easy reach. It was obvious he didn't like distractions, especially when he wanted something; that something at the moment happening to Malik. Malik simply nodded, "What did he want?"

"Does it matter to you?" Malik growled.

"If he's coming here I'd want to at least know how much time I get to have you to myself before he gets in the way," he growled possessively and his hands migrated to Malik's hips to hold him firmly in place.

"He lives closer to the coast, it should take him like-" his words cut off to knocking at the front door. "You have got to be kidding," Malik stared at the front door disbelievingly.

"I hope so," Altair grumbled but released him and Malik walked over to the door and peered throughout the peephole. Indeed, there stood Ezio, staring at the door.

"How the hell did he get here so fast?" Malik heard himself asking himself as Ezio knocked again. He opened the door then. "Ezio... I just got off the phone with you," Malik said tone begging for an explanation to his confusion.

"Ah, yeah. I was in the neighborhood," Ezio said and Malik didn't push him further since it was obvious now how Ezio had gotten here quickly; if only through that omission. He'd probably planned to just show up, so he couldn't chicken out of not calling, and had just called to ask to come over to make sure Malik was really there.

"Ah, I see," was all Malik said instead and left his apartment, closing the door behind him.

"I can't come in?" Ezio asked frowning worriedly.

"I have a guest over. They don't need to hear this drama," Malik shrugged and leaned against the door on his bad shoulder, one hand thrust into his pocket. "So?"

Ezio just looked flabbergasted for a moment, then seemed to compose himself. "This is one of those I'd-rather-never-speak-of-this-again topics," he said after a moment and Malik snorted; that was for sure. "But just..." he sighed, it was obvious he had no idea what to say really.

Malik didn't blame him, it wasn't every day your best friend since elementary school did dirty things to you in the bathroom while you were both drunk on said friend's birthday. Putting it like that made it seem a whole lot more terrible too. Like Malik had done something to hurt Ezio. Really it was the other way and exactly opposite. No one had hurt Malik more than himself for doing what he'd done, not to mention Ezio had made him miserable all week from simply ignoring his very existence. That had really been the worse. He was used to Ezio just... being around, and for him to suddenly not be felt like Malik wasn't just missing one arm; but both of them.

"I'm sorry," Malik said when Ezio couldn't seem to form words.

"Was it just you being a miserable drunk?" Ezio asked, his face was slightly drawn.

"Aside from me being a miserable drunk," Malik said, "not really." Ezio blanched a little at that, as if not expecting such an answer. Malik continued. He wasn't one to keep words to himself and believed in getting things out there since no good at all came from keeping this bottled up. He knew it made him come off as blunt and arrogant, not that he gave a shit; and it didn't hurt that if he needed to he could back up his words with a nasty right hook and three plus years of military training whichever despite the time he'd been away from had never really gone away. "I've wanted to do that before, but since I knew you wouldn't reciprocate I never did. You just happened to catch me really drunk," he said, Ezio flushed just slightly, barely a reddening of his cheeks. "All I can say is sorry and that your a prick for not letting me tell you earlier."

"Wait a minute. How am I suddenly the asshole here?" Ezio demanded indignantly.

"Because I tried to apologize like every day for more than a week. You screened my calls," Malik told him. He hadn't after Saturday though. Because after Saturday he'd basically spent every day with Altair and Ezio had actually been the last thing on his mind. If for that reason alone Malik had endured Altair's annoyance; because he made him not think about Ezio. Of course now he welcomed the other man being there for an entirely different reason.

Ezio didn't really have a come back for that, since it was true; he had been screening Malik's calls. "I know," he said softly. "Did you really expect different?"

"I expected you to have a pair and at least let me say sorry," Malik said.

"Okay, I admit maybe that wasn't the wisest choice but... you really freaked me out man," Ezio frowned. "I'm used to being fawned over my girls... not my best friend," he didn't seem to disgusted at least, and he'd still called Malik his best friend.

"I've said already, I was drunk; which was your fault, and I'm sorry."

"I admit, that part was my fault," Ezio smirked just a little. "This one of those never-speak-of-this-again moments now right?"

"Fuck, yes please," Malik groaned and rubbed his eyes. He was so glad this was behind him now. "We're good now?"

"As we were as far as I'm concerned," Ezio said now in much better spirits then when he'd arrived, "besides I need someone to come over on Sunday and watch football with me since apparently all my other friends are far to cultured to watch such a sport," he teased.

"We're thinking of the same people right? Other than Leo and Antonio I can't think of a single one that is even remotely cultured," he snorted. "But uh, can we talk more later. I still have someone over."

"Can I ask who?"

"Uh... your cousin," Malik said awkwardly.

"You told me he freaked you out-

"Cause he didn't talk. You know I think that's creepy," Malik said defensively, "we've been... hanging out," he shrugged helplessly. Now that this fiasco was over he wanted Ezio to leave since there was much better things he could be doing with his time at the moment.

"Could I talk to him for a minute, before I leave?"

"Sure," and he opened the door half expecting Altair to be standing right there and get a face full of door. But no, he was sitting on the back of the couch scowling at it instead, fingers steepled in front of his frown. "Oi, Ezio wants to talk to you," he told Altair who's gaze had shifted when Malik entered. He slipped off the couch and went over to the door, stepping around Malik to get into Ezio's sights.

"Ah, Altair," and Malik closed the door to give them privacy the same way he had when he'd spoken with Ezio. That didn't mean he didn't stand by the door, Malik admitted he was a bit of a snoop. He liked to know things, especially when he wasn't supposed to know them. But he heard nothing anyway, they were talking to softly for him to hear anything.

A few minutes later Altair's came back inside closing the door behind him; he didn't look happy. "I need to leave," he said looking at Malik, angry but not at him. Regardless it still sent a tremor down Malik's spine since if looks could kill Altair's would have insta-killed anyone.

"Why?" Malik asked as Altair snatched his jacket from the coat rack.

"Family bull shit," he said and moved over to him, his face softening slightly to the point he didn't look ready to murder people; of only just so. "I'll see you later," he promised though and kissed Malik deeply, for a moment leaving him floundering. It ended to quickly and Malik's heart ended up in his throat when Altair move away and he did his best not to gasp from the intensity.

"Later," Malik said intelligently as he left and once he knew the cousins were gone did he lean his head back with a half groan half sigh, "Thanks for the cock block Ezio," he muttered to himself.


	7. Story Book Ending

Malik was in a terrible mood come Friday. It was bad enough that today Vidic had chewed him out for very obviously day dreaming and skimping on his work which had just been the topper on the cake of Malik's already bad week to begin with. The weekend and Monday had been good, really good, especially Monday, Mondays were supposed… no weren't  _allowed_  to be that nice, but it had been. Tuesday had been great until Ezio had come over. He regretted telling his friend he could come over now since that had just started the downward spiral that now led to Malik's foul mood.

Wednesday had been… tolerable at best really. He was actually surprised Altair didn't send him annoying messages all day like he had Monday or Tuesday and he found he was actually disappointed by that. He'd seen Ezio when he'd made an appearance during their lunch break. Malik admitted it was nice to hang out with his friend again since it was so easy to just fall back into the old patterns of friendship they'd had before, so that had been nice. Or it was until Ezio dropped a fucking bomb in Malik's lap when Ugo asked about when Ezio's extended family was leaving since neither the junior or senior Ibn-La'Ahad liked him or Rosa very much. Malik had almost choked on his lunch for the second time that week when Ezio told them.

Friday.

As in three days from Wednesday.

Malik's mood had been sour the rest of the day, it didn't help in the slightest that when he tried to call Altair it had gone strait to voicemail  _six times_.

Thursday wasn't any better. Even worse actually since Kadar had told him that he wasn't going to be home for dinner, Federico wanted to hang out. Malik had threatened death if Kadar wasn't home when he got home. The conversation had gone as followed after that:

'You aren't going.'

"But Malik it's just Federico, it's fine.'

'No.'

'You're not dad.'

'You live in  _my_  apartment under  _my_  roof and I don't make you pay rent. I might as well be at this point! If you aren't home when I get out of work I'm going to be pissed.'

'Why?'

"It's Federico! The guy is practically a walking restraining order. You don't need to get mixed up in  _that_.'

'If it was Ezio would you be more okay with it?'

'Yes, because Ezio doesn't act like a hormonal teenager and would keep his hands to himself even if he was interested.'

'That's cause he knows you'd skin him if he didn't though-'

'Something that older brother of his has yet to learn obviously! You aren't going, end of discussion. If you're gone I'm going to be that guy who takes you to and from all your classes to make sure you aren't doing anything stupid.'

'You're such a hard-ass Malik.'

'You can thank Sergeant Millet for that.'

'Seriously? Fine, I'll be home.'

'Good.'

Thankfully Kadar had been home when Malik had finally returned home. The last thing he really wanted was Federico getting his hands on his little brother. The guy went through lovers like normal people did underwear and he wasn't about to let his brother become that idiot's  _toy_  for a few weeks before he moved on to the next one.

Thursday was also the only day he got any word from Altair. At first he'd been glad about it, but when he'd read it he'd just let his head drop onto the desk. 'Sorry, can't really talk. Been busy with some family… stuff.'  _Stuff,_ how wonderfully vague, and that had been it.

Now it was Friday and Malik had been burning holes into walls with how hot his glare was. The whole Vidic thing hadn't helped in the slightest after what his week had been. People who knew him gave him a wide berth, no need to further agitate a pissed off cat after all which was for the better since Malik was at the point that anyone who set him off would get screamed at. He didn't do well with stress or anger and was rather explosive in nature.

He came home and Kadar quickly made himself scarce when he saw the mood Malik was in. Malik may have loved his brother more than just about anything else he could name but there were some moods Malik got in that not even Kadar was safe from. This was one of those moods and after giving some excuse about going to the library to study he'd left. Malik was glad to have the apartment to himself since it meant he could stomp around all he damn well pleased and could glare at the little potted plants in the window with his wilting glare all he wanted. Finally though he ended up making a nest of blankets and pillows on the couch with a large bowl of chips with the intention of watching something incredibly violent in order to live vicariously through the protagonist. He found since he usually couldn't take his moods out on people or things that this strategy worked rather well in mellowing him out.

Luckily one of the first channels he looked had  _exactly_  what he was looking for. The first Predator movie was on and Malik was content to munch his chips and grin somewhat evilly whenever something disgusting happened or there was a gratuitous amount of violence on screen.

He'd just found something else to watch, Kill Bill (god that was a lot of fake blood…) when there was a knock on the front door. Malik wished whoever was disturbing him would just burst into flames even if he had no idea who it was and he was content to just ignore them and hoped they went away. But no, that wasn't about to happen it seemed since they kept knocking and finally Malik threw off his cocoon of blankets and stomped to the door intending to rip whoever was there a new asshole for disturbing him. He opened the door angrily with enough force to make the hinges protest.

"Hi," Malik felt the air he'd inhaled to yell at the person rush out of him at Altair's almost cheerful greeting. He had the grin on his face that made Malik want to punch and kiss him at the same time and it just infuriated him to no end.

"What are you doing here?" he blurted out.

"I came to see you, obviously," Altair rolled his eyes at him.

"Ezio told me you were leaving today," then his eyes narrowed, "That would have been nice information to know."

"Ah, yeah," he made a guilty face, "I was going to tell you on Wednesday, but-

"But?" Malik growled.

"I was busy, and my phone died. Sorry," he at least seemed apologetic.

"And you were to busy on Thursday too?"

"Do I need to say sorry again?" he sighed, "I can say it in three languages if you want," he smiled a bit sheepishly.

Malik sighed, "No, you don't have to."

"Good, because my Italian is terrible."

Malik stared at him for several seconds and he couldn't help it, he laughed. How had that happened? It was like magic or something. "What are you doing here?" he asked again this time with much less agitation.

"I told you, I wanted to see you."

Wanted to see him before he left was what he meant and Malik's chest tightened uncomfortably. Malik didn't want to say the next words, but he did anyways because he wanted to know, "When's your flight?"

"Nine," Altair said surprisingly somber. "Touch down eleven PM local time after a layover in Rome."

Malik felt his shoulders slump just slightly, frowning to himself. This was one of those things that wasn't supposed to happen. He shouldn't have to care that Ezio's crazy silent cousin was leaving, but he did and he hated that his chest was tight and hurt thinking about it. None of this was supposed to happen. Did he regret it? Maybe a little, since ignoring him would have saved him the heart ache. Did he wish it had never happened? Not really since some things were worth painful emotions. Just God damnit it was unfair it had to be like this!

He was caught off guard when Altair kissed him. It was sweet and Malik savored it. Surprisingly it didn't taste bitter like goodbyes tended to taste but was just like all the other times Altair had ever kissed him. Sort of innocent and endless, like everything else beyond it wasn't important and they could just stay like that forever. It was also full of desire and Malik's toes curled into the carpet as he wrapped his arm around Altair's neck fingers sliding through his soft, short brown hair. Only when they came up for air was Malik aware of anything else other than Altair's lips and finally felt hands on his hips and the press of their bodies together. But the realization was short lived because he wanted to selfishly prolong this moment and leaned in to take Altair's lips with his.

The next time they surfaced one of Altair's hands was against Malik's face, the other was wrapped around Malik's waist. Altair tipped his head down to breathe since they were both out of breath and Malik could feel the hot air from his soft panting reach his throat. Fuck his life, fuck his life!

"That… didn't feel like a goodbye," he wondered if that sounded as corny as he thought it did. It was no less true though since it didn't.

"It isn't," Altair said looking at him from under his brows. "I'll see you again," and his lips brushed across his for a moment making Malik momentarily forget how to breath.

"Yeah, right," he couldn't help but be a bit sarcastic since it seemed so unlikely. This was the only time since Malik had known Ezio that he'd ever even  _heard_  of this part of his family.

Altair frowned, "That wounds me," he said, "What do I always say when you ask me if I'm serious?"

Malik sighed, "That you are. Always Mr. Serious," Malik made a face at him and he smiled, a real one and not one of his smirks. Malik wanted to bottle it and keep it nearby since it did such wonderfully awkward things to him.

"So then trust me when I say I will," he said patiently, "Have some faith I'll be back," Malik wanted to but it seemed terribly unlikely in reality.

"Fine," he sighed and worked his fingers more firmly into the short strands of Altair's hair before he realized what he was doing. He was just making this worse, keeping him here like this. Malik didn't like pain, he could tolerate, hell he had lived through probably the worst pain anyone could ever imagine, losing his arm. That of course didn't mean he liked it though and doing  _this_  was just making the potential pain worse then it should be. Damnit. "You should go," he said softly, "Before I think of a reason for you to stay."

Altair grinned, but it was more of a smirk, he was obviously amused, "I'd love to see what you could come up with," he said and let his fingers trail down the side of Malik's face. He kept his mouth shut so Altair couldn't hear the shutter of his breath and he could feel his heart hitting against his ribs as it had been all along but it was only now that he recognized that the pain in his chest wasn't something he'd imagined. "I do though," he agreed though didn't seem pleased about it. Before Malik could stop him (since he knew he should though he doubted he actually would have) Altair kissed him again.

Malik had to push him away though before he just dragged him inside and locked the door behind them since it was so very tempting to do so. His fingers came undone from his hair and found Altair's chest, making him have to take a step back from the pressure of Malik's pushing. He didn't fight it either and his hands slid off Malik leaving him feeling cold, his lips being the last things to finally go before he stood just outside Malik's door.

Malik swallowed in an attempt to gain control of his vocal cords before saying, "I'm going to close the door now," at least his voice didn't crack. Altair just stood there and shoved his hands into his pockets looking sad but at the same time seemed to be smiling like he knew everything would work out. Before he could change his mind Malik closed the door and leaned his forehead against it. A few seconds passed and he glanced through the peephole. Altair was still standing there and remained there a moment longer before he turned away and walked towards the stairs.

Malik wanted to scream.

He settled for just pounding his fist against the door.

GOD DAMNIT!


	8. Tired of Waiting

The next day Boston was cold and miserable as it had threatening to be for the past few days. On Monday it snowed two inches and it didn't melt for several days afterwards. It meant little to the people living there since it was only early April and no one had seriously put away their winter clothes quite yet.

Malik thought the weather was perfect as it was as depressive as he was and with the heavy gun-metal steel colored clouds covering over the city and chopping off the tops of skyscrapers that just had an air of melodrama. Malik didn't do melodrama, he just was quiet, speaking when spoken to and feeling like someone had ripped his heart out. He was expecting it, of course he was, Altair wasn't the first one he'd ever said goodbye to, but that didn't make it hurt any less, or make him feel any better.

Of course his friends were worried though he didn't tell anyone why he was feeling like this. Those that knew him probably guessed that it was over a guy, and while they didn't comment he could see their sympathy. Malik could handle sympathy but anyone who knew him also knew that if they pitied him he'd snarl at them angrily and make them wish they'd never been born. The sympathy was fine though since it reminded him he wasn't the only one who'd ever gone through heart ache and if anything  _that_  helped.

It took him a few weeks to get out of that funk, it helped that Ezio was around all the time as he had been before. It was very hard to be depressed when dealing with Ezio and his… drama. The poor man was a walking sitcom and sometimes the stuff that surrounded was so outrageous Malik wasn't sure he wasn't just making all that shit up just to get Malik to look at him oddly and laugh at him. It definitely made him laugh too, because how could he not when once he found Ezio hiding in his apartment afraid to open the door because of two girls. Two girls mind you that he was going out with at the same time and had found out about each other when one of them had been out on a date with Ezio and they'd walked right into each other. Malik had laughed at him and told him he was totally hopeless. He hadn't appreciated it but also knew he had it coming and couldn't say much in his own defense.

Baseball season had started by now and after living in this city for so many years Malik knew one thing was always true, and that was that people were crazy about the Red Sox. It was pretty impressive funny actually to just sit by a T station and watch people decked out in their regalia as they headed for the game if it was a home game or watch the bars fill to the point of bursting when it was an away game.

Ezio dragged him along for a game at one point during the early part of the season when the weather finally decided to cooperate. It was rather lost on him since Malik thought baseball was boring and didn't know the rules anyways. After the ninth inning when it was obvious (at least to Malik) that the damn game wasn't ending anytime soon (they were on the eleventh inning) and he decided he'd had enough and left.

He decided never to do that again too since Ezio had bitched about it the entire next two weeks. He had only stopped when Malik had snapped at him that he was acting more like a woman than he did, and he was gay! That was the last time Malik heard anything about the Red Sox game. So Ezio had grudgingly asked that if he hated baseball what he'd rather go see knowing Malik also didn't like watching soccer (liked playing it but watching it was boring to him).

"I didn't even know you liked lacrosse," Ezio said when Malik dragged him along to one of the Harvard games against Northeastern.

"You ever ask?" he asked.

Ezio made a face, "No," he finally admitted.

"Then you have no one to blame but yourself."

"Did you know about this?" he glared at Rauf who had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Perhaps," was all he said.

"How did I not fucking know about this? " Ezio cried.

"You are very unperceptive?" Rauf rose his brows.

Ezio glared at him, "Well… you are," Malik gave him a look and Ezio turned an interesting red shade, luckily Rauf couldn't see since he was walking behind Ezio.

He schooled his face quickly though. "Why aren't we going to see a professional game?" he whined a bit and Malik rolled his eyes as they walked into the stands.

"The Cannons are playing an away game. ESPN doesn't show lacrosse games very often," he shrugged.

"Fine," he moaned.

"Oh grow up, these guys beat the shit out of each other with sticks," Malik laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Sometimes," Malik shrugged.

"It's really very entertaining," Rauf supplied as they found their seats.

Malik and Rauf had to explain the rules to Ezio as the game went, which wasn't a surprise, Ezio didn't know the first thing about lacrosse. At least Ezio put more of an effort into trying to enjoy himself than Malik had at that dumb baseball game, but then Ezio had a much greater appreciation for sports than Malik did. Malik liked what he liked and didn't care to much about the rest while Ezio was willing to give anything a try at least once.

When they left the game later that day Malik and Rauf had effectively converted Ezio into a lacrosse fan.

—

Malik was practically back to normal by June and summer came around. No one still knew the real reason behind his depression and he wanted to keep it that way. He may have been out but he still preferred to keep his love life private, it was just how he was after all and was a private person by nature in the first place. No one asked either what had been wrong, and if they did they didn't ask him, they just asked everyone else. Though since no one else knew there was never an answer to give and eventually people forgot about it. Again Malik preferred it that way.

With summer came the end of the spring semester and Malik had banished Kadar back to their parent's house in Worcester just to get him out of the apartment and not be such a bum. There had been a lot of moaning and complaining about the whole thing but then their mom had called and guilted Kadar into it. If it was one thing their mother was good at it was guilting her sons into doing whatever she asked. So Kadar had packed a bag and taken the T to Worcester where he'd be at their parent's mercy for the duration of his break.

Malik really shouldn't have been so happy about the whole thing, Ezio told him that took, especially that evil grin on his face when he'd bid his brother good bye at the station. Once again he'd asked why he had to go and Malik didn't to which Malik just said, "Because I have a job little brother," then shoved him onto the train cheerfully.

It was nice not having Kadar around actually. It meant he could remind himself why he liked Federico when he wasn't being a creep around his brother. The guy wasn't that bad after all and they'd known each other for years, the same amount of time Malik had known Ezio actually. It was just unlike his younger brother the man could sometimes be an insufferable asshole with a head like a bobble-head; one way to big for such a skinny little neck. Somehow despite his giant ego Malik got along with Federico just fine when Kadar wasn't around.

He also started climbing again, though Ezio protested about it. It had taken Malik till then to realize he was actually living a pretty boring life since he'd left the service, to afraid to do things he used to love out of fear he'd be hurt again. Getting your arm blown off tended to do that to people. If there was one good thing Altair had left him with it was to do what you wanted. So he did and despite people telling him it wasn't safe or he didn't have to prove anything or any of the other bull shit things people said Malik ended up finding himself at that arcade he'd gone to with Altair more than once and climbing the wall. It was something fun he could do to get his heart pumping yet didn't actually have to worry about accidentally killing himself. That was the reason he'd convinced himself he didn't do any of that parkour stuff he'd done that one night with Altair. He didn't really know what he was doing and without the other man he was worried he'd fuck up hard and do something stupid. If he was truthful the real reason he didn't do it again was because the other man wasn't there, and that was the reason he'd even done it in the first place.

It was on one of these times he'd gone climbing that Ezio said something where he almost didn't know what to say to him.

"You could join me you know, instead of just worrying," Malik rolled his eyes when the attendants helped him into the harness. "Then you'd know there's nothing wrong or unsafe."

"No thanks," Ezio said staring up at the wall nervously, Ezio had a mild fear of heights.

"Besides we had to climb sheer wooden walls in boot, this is seriously nothing impressive," Malik reminded him. Ezio opened his mouth but Malik cut him off, "Just stop and watch okay? I am so tired of your bitching," he informed him and Ezio sent him a look but refrained from saying anything.

At that Malik turned away from Ezio and took the expert track up the wall. He still couldn't jump from the wall to the overhang, but he didn't try to either. He wasn't proving anything to anyone, he was just enjoying himself and it had taken him weeks to work up to getting to this side of the wall anyways. Apparently he had kinda sucked at climbing. He didn't think anything of it though since it had been almost five years since he'd climbed before now.

He took his time getting up to the top before looking down. His heart and stomach jumped up into his throat when he looked down and he felt the hairs on his arm stand up on end. He stayed there for a few seconds swallowing his heart in order to get himself in order. The attendants down below knew him well and when he'd first come back one of them had remembered him so it hadn't been hard to get them to give their permission to let him just drop off the side of the wall. But Ezio didn't know that and when he glanced at his friend Ezio had his head tipped up face towards him looking nervous about the whole thing. Malik just grinned at him and would have waved that everything was fine but to do so would require a second limb, one he didn't have, since his remaining one was currently keeping him from falling. His grin turned wicked after a moment and he threw himself off the wall.

On his way down he heard someone yell and when he landed safely, his heart racing from it, he laughed at Ezio's face. The attendants grinned at him and told him he was pretty awesome for being able to do the expert side _one handed_  since none of them could even do the beginners side with one hand. Ezio was still rather white when Malik had tripped out of the harness and went over to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Ezio cried.

Malik just grinned, "Nothing."

"I might not rock climb but I know for damn sure you aren't normally supposed to do that."

"I had permission," Malik sounded offended.

"But why would you?"

"Your cousin was a terrible influence on my person," he said, "Now c'mon, lets get out of here," and he draped his arm across Ezio's shoulders when he stared at him.

"Altair put you up to this?"

"No, I did it myself."

"But you said-

"Remember I said we hung out?" Ezio nodded, "We came here and climbed the wall."

"You didn't tell me that… hell he didn't even tell me that."

"We weren't on speaking terms if I remember," Malik rolled his eyes.

"Right, about that," Ezio said shrugging off Malik's arm as they walked to where Ezio had parked, Malik had taken the T and then walked.

"About what?" Malik gave him a curious look. Ezio leaned against his car door and seemed out of his element again. He had a bad feeling about this, well maybe not bad, he was just apprehensive. Ezio had that same look while he'd watched Malik do what he'd just did, nervous, like he was being made to jump off a cliff. "Ezio?"

Ezio opened his mouth, than closed it again for a second before he blurted out, "Willyougooutwithme?"

Malik blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Will you go out with me?" he said after taking a breath so it didn't come out n a rush.

Malik just stared at him.

Malik was having a hard time wrapping his head around Ezio had just said. Had he just said that? Really Ezio had just asked him out? Since when did Ezio even look at guys, let alone  _him_?

"Excuse me?" he couldn't help but ask but Ezio just made a noncommittal noise in his throat and shrugged. "Since when are you bisexual?" he asked. Ezio just gave him a look like 'what the hell do you care?'

Okay, one step at a time then. Ezio, his crush since middle school, who'd always been afraid to say anything to about his feelings was suddenly asking him out. A guy who never even seemed to have an interest in men suddenly was... interested? That was...  _strange_  to say the least. You didn't just suddenly start liking men after not for your entire life.

"No, really, when?" he asked and gave Ezio a look back.

Ezio made a face at him and pulled at his chin. "It isn't like it just happened," he said finally, "Are you really that surprised? Really?"

"A little, yeah," he rocked back on his heels.

"Just a little?"

"You are Federico's brother, so only a little," he gave Ezio a look and Ezio had the humility to at least blush a little. They both knew how Federico was.

"Well?" Ezio asked, "will you?"

Malik sucked in his lips, thinking. Did he? A few months ago he wouldn't have hesitated. Now though? He wasn't so sure. It was just something that had come out of nowhere. Altair had said he'd be back. He'd been losing hope that he'd ever actually see him again though. It was hard not to since it had been  _months_  without any sort of anything. He'd just been waiting. He was really tired of waiting for someone who wouldn't ever come.

He'd waited for Ezio for a while, but had given up once he'd reached high school. Ezio was to busy chasing skirt to notice him. He'd gotten someone who would look at him instead, a nice guy whose name Malik couldn't remember anymore but had the darkest eyes Malik had ever seen. It had been quiet, like how they preferred it. He'd broken it off after he left school and entered the corps, no need to drag around high school baggage.

It was pretty easy to pretend who he wasn't and there was the whole 'don't ask don't tell' thing no one knew anything unless you wanted them to know. It had stayed like that for a few years, even after he'd gotten his brother into the same squad as him. Kadar had made some dumb comments, but they all did so no one said anything or even paid attention to it.

A few months before the incident with the IED he'd met this guy. His name was Sam, the new doc for the squad after their last one got hit by an RPG during a firefight. It had been awkward at first but they'd been careful. Then the accident happened. Malik got shipped back home after he'd recuperated in a hospital in Kuwait, under the pressure from their father Kadar had been sent back too. There he'd had to deal with Ezio, he came to his room practically every day. In a way, it had been nice, in another it had been miserable since it was just a reminder of all the reasons he'd been in love with Ezio. It had been something like hell actually, something he wanted was lying there waiting for him to take it but he could never touch it. A thirst he couldn't quench.

Then he'd gotten a phone call, out of the blue, once he could move around not stoned out of his mind on pain pills. It had been Sam, and he was in Boston on leave. Malik had never been so happy to see another man that wasn't Ezio. Sam had been... a  _fantastic_  distraction for a few weeks till he had to go back. Still, it was healthier relationship then one he had with Ezio which was all one sided. Sam though was his, he liked the idea of that. Malik could never go back into the corps and he didn't want to. He was still praying Kadar would wake up. He wrote Sam though, for months actually. It helped him forget Ezio. It had been just a month or so after Kadar did wake up that he got a heart breaking call from Sam's mom. Sam was dead.

And then it had been like it was now. Malik was depressed, only that time everyone knew why. It had taken him longer to get over it though. After that he hadn't wanted... anything really. Somehow though this time was better than when Sam died.

But he was still waiting. That was just what he did it seemed. Now here Ezio was for the first time he could remember  _ever_  wanting anything besides him being his best friend. He was so tired of waiting, tired of just waiting and wishing things to just fall into his lap. One good thing had come out Altair being here at least was that he'd reminded Malik what it was like to not be afraid of things anymore. He took risks now,  _lived_ , and didn't sweat everything like he used too. He liked the feeling.

Like this, right now. This was a risk and he could already feel his blood starting to hasten.

"Well?" Ezio prompted when Malik was silent.

"I'm going to do something. After I do it and you still want to go out, then sure," Malik finally said.

"And what is-

Malik didn't let him finish because those lips Malik liked to watch were suddenly preoccupied with Malik's. Only for a few moments though before he pulled away. "Still want too?"

At first there was no answer. "Y-yeah," Ezio seemed more than a little flustered.

"Okay then. I'll go out with you," Malik grinned, just ever so slightly.


	9. Trouble in Paradise

Malik didn't really know what he was getting himself into till later. Dating Ezio was sort of like dating a puppy, there was plenty of enthusiasm but it was often misplaced or he didn't know what to do with himself. At the least he seemed like he was trying so Malik cut him slack for his overwhelming lack of knowing how to act. Ezio had really dated way to many girls and for a while treated Malik like one. That hadn't lasted long though since he didn't know how to react around that sort of attention himself. Because of that it was a bit weird for about a week or so before Malik had to just  _tell_  Ezio what he didn't like. That had been an awkward conversation if there ever was one, though not nearly as awkward as the one a few months ago after they hadn't been talking to each other.

Other then that though Malik had to admit he was happy, in a way. It was what he'd wanted for a long time and now he had it. He really couldn't complain because he was happy and the hole in his heart was a bit smaller because of it.

Summer ended on a high note when Kadar finally came back from Worcester looking way to happy to go back to school. The day he dragged himself back through the door Malik had laughed at him.

"You look way to happy to be away from our parents," Malik said twisting around to look at him from the couch when Kadar slumped in. Ezio was sitting next to him copying the motion. Kadar indeed did look to happy about it, more like relieved actually.

"I forgot how nuts our mom can be," he whined at Malik hefting his bag.

"She isn't that bad," Ezio noted, he knew both their parents well.

"At least it wasn't Christmas," Malik added.

"Oh thank God for that. If you make me go by myself for Christmas I'm faking swine flue," Kadar moaned and both older men laughed. "Or better yet I'm going back into a coma," and he laughed with them. Malik rolled his eyes at his brother though actually liked that his brother could actually joke about the whole coma thing. "What're you guys watching?" he added finally walking over to them.

"The Da Vinci Code," Ezio said.

"Doesn't Leo hate that movie?"

"With a fucking  _passion_ ," Ezio grinned cheerfully.

"Nice. I'll be right back, need to go put this stuff away," he hefted his bag again before retreating to his own room. Malik and Ezio turned back around, sitting correctly on the couch. Malik had to agree with Leo, the movie was pretty ridiculous. He glanced over at Ezio when he felt a hand snake around his waist but didn't comment, he liked it anyways.

Kadar came back outside and plopped down without warning in the armchair not saying anything and just stared at the screen. Honestly it was like the kid had never seen TV in his life all the sudden. Malik just rolled his eyes at him and was content to watch the rest of the movie. When it was over Ezio said he had to leave.

Ezio was barely out the door when suddenly Kadar was sitting next to him, just  _staring_  at him. "Can I help you?" Malik asked leaning back from the sudden invasion of personal space a bit weirded out by the glint in his brother's blue eyes.

"When did that happen?" he asked looking like he wanted to grin evilly.

"When did what happen?" Kadar just gave him a look, "I'm not a damn mind reader Kadar," he growled.

"You and Ezio," he said.

"Uh—"

"Don't even say you have no idea what I'm talking about," Kadar cut off his excuse.

"Why do you care?"

"You're my brother," he said quickly like he wanted to get this part out of the way. "So?"

Malik rolled his eyes, "About three weeks ago," he huffed.

Kadar looked thoughtful for a second, "What about Altair?"

Malik refrained from turning crimson, "What about him?"

"I thought you liked him."

"Well in case you haven't noticed he isn't here. And since when do you care about my love life?" he demanded testily.

"I'm your brother, I'm supposed to care about all sorts of embarrassing stuff," he said proudly and Malik rolled his eyes again. "Besides you poke your nose in mine all the time-

"Only when it involves Federico," Malik interrupted, "Other then that you know I don't really care."

"Riiiight," Kadar just grinned cheekily.

"Stop that," and he shoved Kadar off the couch. From the ground Kadar just laughed manically seeming way to pleased by whatever it was he thought was going on.

—

It was dark when Malik peered out from behind his eye lids except for a bit of light that slipped in from under the blind on the window. He really didn't want to wake up because the bed was wonderfully warm. There was an arm around his waist and he could hear breathing in his ear soft as a dream. He stayed perfectly still soaking up the warmth that came from the body behind him and couldn't help but think that work was the last thing on his mind. He was to busy enjoying this moment.

The breathing in his ear changed and he knew he wasn't the only one awake. That was made more obvious when lips, warm and soft, pressed against his neck kissing him gently. He grinned into his pillow, this was really nice and Malik could get used to this. To think he could wake up like this all the time, it was a great thought.

"Its early," he muttered when the arm around his waist drifted lower, the thumb working circles into his pelvis.

"So?" growled the familiar voice in his ear as fingers lightly traced down line of his pelvic bone. Malik could feel his heart and how it started to hammer in his chest in excitement as perfectly purposeful fingers touched him and he groaned. Why was he complaining again? He couldn't remember.

His breath came out in shortened gasps shortly after as those fingers worked over his length and he could feel lips and teeth being pressed into his shoulder. A moan escaped his throat when they bit down on his shoulder and he knew there would be a red bruise there when this was over. He squirmed rolling over to slightly dislocating that mouth from his skin and blindly reaching for those lips with his own. Surprisingly they tasted like rain and sweat which tickled at the back of Malik's mind annoyingly the reason for it being just out of reach.

They came up for air, Malik practically gasping and let his eyes focus in the semi darkness on the other. He froze at what he saw, amber eyes looking back at him.

"Altair?"

—

Malik woke gasping and sat up quickly looking around. He pressed his hand over his face with a small groan and tried to wrap his head around that dream. Why was he dreaming about Altair? He had someone else and such a thing shouldn't be happening. He removed his hand and looked down with a sigh. Even if it "wasn't" supposed to be like this his body had something else to say on the matter.

"Great, thanks," he muttered to the tent between his legs and looked at the clock. He had to get ready to go to work. He pushed the covers off forcing his mind off his erection and went to the bathroom.

The shower couldn't be cold enough.

—

He felt someone looking at him and when he looked he saw Rauf staring at him from over the partition between their cubicles. "Can I help you?" he asked raising a brow.

"Who're you thinking about?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking about anyone?" he growled and Rauf ducked down and suddenly his another wheeled chair was shoving itself into Malik's little space. "What are you doing?" he growled.

"C'mon, tell me," Rauf said, Malik narrowed his eyes at him, Christ Rauf was so gossipy. He got along great with that one new guy who's name Malik couldn't remember and the only thing he did know about him was that he was from Damascus and was probably the biggest gossip Malik had ever met in his life, and he hung out at gay bars so that was saying something. "You only look that annoyed when it's at someone," he said far to cheerfully.

"Since when is it any of your business Rauf?" he growled.

"Because I'm your friend."

Malik rolled his eyes, "You're annoying is what you are, go back to work before you get us both in trouble," and he shoved Rauf out of his little cubicle and pointedly ignored him when he tried to get a conversation out him. He only really left Malik alone when Vidic started prowling the floor looking for people to get in trouble. It was like the grumpy old bastard lived for nothing more than to bust people on the dumbest shit. Sometimes it was actually something semi serious, like the guy he'd caught last week surfing porn, but usually it was for dumb shit like standing by the coffee maker to long while you waited for your brew.

Malik himself worked… fairly diligently, his mind kept drifting though, remembering that morning. Why now of all times was he having  _those_  sorts of dreams? Of some guy he'd probably never see again on top of that! He should be thinking about Ezio and not his cousin. Christ this was awkward just thinking about it. Idly he tapped his pen on the table staring at his computer screen before he got a strange random urge. He grabbed his phone from his bag on the floor and making sure Vidic wasn't around (he hated people using their phones while they were at their desks) unlocked it and flicked to his text messages. This was probably a really bad idea but he couldn't help it and he read through the old messages he'd gotten months ago from Altair.

When he was done he tossed the device into the corner of his desk with a sigh. Yeah, that had been a  _terrible_ idea. Now it was like May all over again really, or felt like it anyways. This shouldn't be happening though, he was better than this, stronger than this. Right? He damn hoped he was because this was ridiculous. He was probably just frustrated and that's why he was thinking about Altair. It had been a month and he and Ezio hadn't really _done_  anything yet. He doubted they would either, at least not for a while since Ezio seemingly was trying to refigure out his sexuality. Meanwhile that just left Malik wanting and no way he was going to wreck his chances by pushing the subject of sex.

Fucking virgins.


	10. Mending

Malik was going to kill Kadar. Painfully kill him for knocking on his door at this hour. Sure it was nine in the morning but Malik had been over at Ezio's cousins house being a test subject for new drinks he was making. So he was grumpy and hung over and fuck Kadar why did you keep knocking on the door Malik was going to fucking murder him!

"What the fuck do you want?" he snarled when he opened the door, the lights were on in the living room and made him squint.

"Wow you look like shit," Kadar said far too cheerfully. Malik just growled at him wordlessly, he wanted to go back to bed. Luckily Kadar seemed to realize his life may very well be in danger so he spoke quickly, "You're boyfriend's here."

Malik groaned. How was Ezio even awake? He'd been more drunk than Malik was last night and Malik had barely been sober enough to navigate a T station and get home without falling into a gutter. Or at least that's what it felt like now with a hangover the size of Texas looming over his head. "Fine," he grumbled and shoved past Kadar to the front door. He didn't even bother putting on a shirt, his brain obviously wasn't working, and opened the door. "Why are not dead?" he grumbled at Ezio before the man could even say hello. He leaned against the door jam wondering if it was him or the floor that was swaying.

"Good morning," Ezio said surprisingly lucid.

Malik squinted at him, "You aren't hung over," Malik said accusingly, not noticing the way Ezio was looking at him.

"Sorry? Federico has an amazing hangover remedy."

"Did you bring me any?"

"No… sorry," he grinned apologetically.

Malik squinted at him for several seconds, "I'm contemplating if I should just close the door now since that's an ass hole thing to do," he said.

"It isn't like I could bring you any," he insisted.

Malik just grumbled under his breath and wanted to go back to bed. "What is it?" he finally asked blinked at Ezio blearily. He couldn't even feel glad Ezio had come to see him because his head hurt so much. Didn't he promise himself after that last drunken escapade he was never drinking again? That sounded familiar but unlikely to happen, and with a guy like Ezio around the chances were practically zero.

"Just came over to make sure you got home, you were really drunk," he said.

"Well I did. Who's idea was it for me to take the T home? I don't remember."

"Yours."

"Fuck," he grumbled.

"I didn't do anything dumb did I?"

"You don't remember?"

"Oh, that isn't promising…"

Ezio just chuckled, "No, nothing dumb," he promised.

"Good. Are we done? I really want go back to bed," he knew he was whining but didn't care, his head felt like it was about to split.

Malik was really sure he imagined it when Ezio said, "Can I come?"

It was like dangling candy in front of a five year old and Malik was pretty sure he wasn't mature enough to not take advantage of something like that. He was also to out of it to guarantee that he'd be a good boy either and somewhere off in the clever part of his brain he knew that Ezio wasn't on board for that part of the relationship. But he wasn't just about to tell Ezio to fuck off after he said that because he wasn't nearly a dick enough. He saw visions of his bed disappearing though, no way he was letting Ezio anywhere near it actually, not with him in the same room at least. It probably wouldn't end well, for either of them.

"How about a movie instead?" he asked tiredly.

"Sounds good too," Ezio grinned and Malik let him in locking the door after him. Ezio was flopping down on the couch when he turned around and he padded after him grabbing the remote as he sat. His brain was starting to work better now despite his hangover and clicked through the movie channels before finding one they both liked, one of the old James Bond movies where the immortal Sean Connery played Bond. Movie set Malik tossed the controller onto the coffee table and sat back.

A few minutes in he felt himself drifting and leaned against Ezio tiredly. He really had wanted to go back to sleep and it seemed like he would.

The next thing he knew was his vertical orientation had changed. Well that was a nice change of pace. James Bond had ended, he knew that despite the face his eyes were still closed, and something else was on though he couldn't determine quite what that was. He had his head on Ezio's lap and he was fucking freezing. Who had thought it was a good idea to wander around without a shirt on? Oh right, he had.

It was only then that he realized that he hadn't just been dreaming about something touching his side, someone actually was. When he realized what was going on he had to refrain from flinching while curious fingers worried over the pale scars on his left flank and shoulder. He was selfconcious of those shrapnel scars and didn't just let anyone see him shirtless, hell even when he went to the beach he wore a shirt. He hadn't had the thought process earlier to think about that though. Now however he wasn't hungover and his brain was functioning properly and it left him terribly uncomfortable. He swallowed before purposefully yawning and Ezio's hand darted away from his skin since he knew very well how he felt about those scars.

"I fell asleep on you," Malik said as he sat up.

"Quite literally," Ezio grinned at him.

"Sorry," he ruffled his hair and got off the couch wandering into his room and pulled on a long sleeved shirt because he was actually cold. When he came back out he finally looked at the clock. "Please tell me it really isn't noon," he lamented.

"It is," Ezio said mirthfully.

Malik grumbled under his breath, "I am sorry I fell asleep, I didn't mean to," he said as he went into the kitchen.

"I know, it's fine," and he felt Ezio watching him.

"Hmmm… want some lunch?" he asked looking blankly into the fridge.

"Sure," and Malik pulled out sandwich fixings.

"Did Kadar come out of his room while I was asleep?" Malik asked as he made the second sandwich.

"No, why?"

Malik rolled his eyes to himself as he finished the second sandwich and made a third. He put all three on a plate and shoved everything back into the fridge before going and banging on Kadar's door with his foot since his hand was occupied with the plate. Malik got a peek into Kadar's room when he opened the door and it looked like a bomb had gone off inside. Malik had never met a military guy as messy as Kadar in his life, even ex military. His bed was especially chaotic and was heaped with papers and books and his laptop lay crookedly off a stack of notebooks. "Yeah?" Kadar eyed him suspiciously.

"Lunch," Malik offered the plate.

"You made me lunch?" Kadar looked incredulously at the sandwiches.

"I made us all lunch, now stop looking a gift horse in the mouth," Malik said.

"Sweet," and Kadar grinned before grabbing one of the sandwiches, "Thanks bro," and he closed the door shoving it into his mouth.

"You're welcome," Malik called through the door annoyed and went back to sit next to Ezio who grabbed his own sandwich with a thanks. "What are we watching?" he asked.

"Nothing, channel surfing," and to prove his point he flicked through a few channels. Malik didn't say anything instead focusing on his sandwich.

"Seriously?" Malik asked when Ezio stopped on Wheel of Fortune.

"What? I like Wheel of Fortune," Ezio pouted around the bite he was about to take out of his lunch.

"You are so fucking gay," Malik informed him and Ezio pulled the sandwich away from his mouth so he could laugh. Malik grinned to himself and finished off the rest of his sandwich. "We're not watching this," he said once he was done dusting crumbs off his hand and reaching for the remote.

"No, I like this show," Ezio held it just out of reach.

"It's a stupid show, stop being annoying," Malik insisted having to crawl across Ezio to try and reach the damn thing.

"You're a stupid show."

"You have the worst comebacks I've ever heard in my life. Why do I date men with such terrible wit?" Malik asked him sarcastically almost able to grab the remote and half hanging off the side of the couch to get to it.

"Because I'm terribly attractive," Ezio said his arm straining to keep Malik from getting the remote.

"Your one redeeming quality," Malik informed him. Ezio snorted. "HA!" he exclaimed finally wrestling the controller out of Ezio's hand. Before Ezio could grab it back he'd changed the channel to Spike and some dumb auto repair show was on.

"We're not watching this either," Ezio claimed.

"Like hell we are," and Malik changed the channel after a few clicks he stopped and grinned.

"Toy Story?" Ezio asked.

"Yes."

"But-

"Yes."

"Malik-

"Yes," Malik sent him a look letting him know any further discussion would not be tolerated.

"What are you six?"

"This movie is awesome I don't know what you're talking about," Malik said and tossed the remote over the back of the couch.

"What did you-

"Now you have no choice," Malik smirked at him.

"None," Ezio agreed wrapping his arms around Malik's waist. Malik was still in his lap after their little "discussion" about who would have control over the remote and frankly Malik had no inclination to go anywhere. He also now found it impossible to focus on the movie since Ezio had busily buried his face in the back of his neck and he could feel his hot breath on his skin. This was nice, very very nice.

He'd never admit it out loud by Ezio was a pretty shy guy sometimes, at least around him he was. He was also pretty clueless half the time. So getting this sort of action out of him was pretty awesome and he wasn't about to say anything while he just did whatever he wanted. At least it wasn't like a few weeks ago where Ezio had been nervous even to be around him afraid he'd mess up and do something dumb. Now he wasn't worried about a wayward touch or kissing Malik like he had been before so at least he was getting somewhere.

Malik couldn't help but smile when a curious kiss was pressed against his neck. They traveled up along his neck to the back of his jaw before working their way down his chin to his lips.

"MY EYES!"

Malik pulled away sharply as Kadar stood in the kitchen, in one hand he held a soda, the other was clapped over his eyes. "Go suck a dick Kadar," Malik couldn't help but snap.

"Sure I'll just call Federico and-" he got a pillow thrown at him. It struck him well in the face since he was covering his eyes like a moron.

"Go back in your room like a good boy," Malik glared and cackling Kadar retreated back into his room hastily slamming the door. When Malik looked back at Ezio he was a bit flushed and not looking at him. Malik was going to murder his brother one day he swore to God.


	11. Fever Pitch

Malik was a fan of October. It gave him an excuse to dress as something ridiculous at the end of the month and mentally scar his brother the week preceding it. Looking back on the past few years Halloween had really been one of the main bits of real unabashed, no hold-back, reckless sort of fun he had participated in in middle and high school. It was for this reason though Kadar hated October and Halloween especially. Malik however loved it, such a better holiday than Christmas or Easter or any of that tame bull shit where you had to act all nice to people. For Malik this holiday was his excuse to fuck with people when he normally didn't and he decorated accordingly.

The third weekend of October Malik started his torment of his brother. Harmless fun really that got him a myriad of texts and phone calls over the week all of them full of swears and Kadar saying how much he hated Malik. He only felt bad when Kadar called in tears because of a trick he'd played on him when he'd been home alone for the night because Malik was hanging out with his friends. After that he backed off a bit but still enjoyed his daily text message at work from Kadar about him being the biggest ass hole in the entire universe and a terrible big brother for one reason or another.

As usual his friends thought it was hilarious, though he knew that was only because he wasn't doing it to them. They wouldn't find it as funny if he was tormenting them on the same level he tormented poor Kadar.

This year however Kadar wasn't his target. When the third weekend rolled around Kadar eyed him suspiciously while they had breakfast. "There better not be rubber spiders in the cereal," he said looking into the Apple Jacks box warily.

"Nope," Malik said his head down as he read over the paper.

"Melted sour cream for milk then?" he was leery of everything on the table, especially the liquids.

"Nope," Malik intoned turning the page to read the international news.

"Is breakfast safe to eat then?"

"Yep."

"And you aren't lying."

Malik raised his head, "No, I'm not now eat your damn breakfast," he said and looked back down jamming some toast into his mouth.

Skeptically Kadar poured himself the bowl of Apple Jacks; no rubber spiders. He sniffed the milk, and it smelled fine, before pouring it into the bowel with the cereal. Kadar was harder to scare nowadays since he was wise to Malik's tricks after so many years of living with him, especially since their parents weren't around to keep Malik from doing some of the more nasty things to him. Malik ignored him as he ate his cereal and stole one of the pieces of toast from Malik's plate. Or tried to at any rate, Malik stabbed him in the hand with his fork with viper-like speed and he dropped the toast which Malik took back. Kadar pouted into his Apple Jacks and they ate in silence.

"Are you like… mad at me?" Kadar finally asked.

Malik looked up brows drawn down curiously, "No, why would I be?"

"It's almost ten and you haven't tried to scare the pants off of me."

"Complaining?" Malik eyed him.

"No! Nothing like that. Just wondering is all."

"Bigger fish to fry," Malik said in what could only be called a sing-song voice and grinned back down onto his paper.

"Oh God… you're not… oh you are!" Kadar said excitedly as he caught up with Malik's train of thought. "Send me pictures, please?" he pleaded.

"Hmph," was all Malik replied with.

"Oh come on, you're going to try and scare Ezio aren't you? Don't be a dick, I wanna see."

"I doubt he's as gullible as you. I mean really, rubber spiders?" he tilted his head up and raised a brow at him, Kadar blushed in embarrassment. "Also who says you aren't just off the hook this year?"

"Or… you could be leading me into a false sense of security," Kadar said shoving a spoonful of Apple Jacks into his mouth and staring at his brother through suspicious narrowed eyes.

"Or that," Malik agreed.

"Asshole."

"And yet you still live here," Malik sighed into his paper propping his cheek up on his fist.

"Dorms are expensive," he whined, "So is student housing."

"Yep," Malik agreed. "Don't forget mom-

"Oh don't even remind me," Kadar rolled his eyes. "She still thinks I'm a virgin and I don't drink."

"Our poor mother doesn't want her baby to grow up," Malik reached out and pinched his cheek as he chewed through another spoonful of cereal. Kadar batted his hand away.

"Go fuck yourself," he growled and Malik just laughed. "She'd have a heart attack if she knew I was living with strangers," he said finishing his original train of thought.

"Honestly, the nerve of that woman," Malik said sarcastically, "Not like you aren't ex-military or anything-

"I KNOW!" Kadar exclaimed glad for once Malik seemed to be taking his side. Then he realized Malik was taking his side, he squinted at Malik dubiously, "What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" Malik asked innocently.

"You only agree with me about mom when you want something."

"Eat your Apple Jacks," was all Malik said. Kadar looked down at his bowl and slurped down the rest, being obnoxious and loud about it too. Malik grimaced as he did so but kept reading his paper.

"Am I going to find blood in the toilet again?" he asked, "Cause I really need to go to the bathroom."

"I told you, you're off the hook this year."

"I don't believe that for a second, what do you want?" he asked again.

Malik sighed and looked up finally, "I'm going to throw a party-

"Oh now don't hurt yourself," and Malik threw a cold bit of toast at him, Kadar just laughed.

"And you aren't invited."

"Aww, why?" he pouted.

"Because I said so. Go hang out with your own friends," he snapped.

"So what was it you wanted?"

"You can't be home on Halloween night."

"What? Malik… that's cruel and unusual!" he exclaimed. Kadar  _hated_  Halloween and always locked himself in his room during it and ate Cheetos and candy, drank Vitamin Water and went to bed early after most of the parties had stopped making noise up and down the streets. It was by far the weirdest Halloween ritual Malik had ever seen and he couldn't help but think part of this was because of him, though he also knew it was because Kadar was a bit of a chicken. He was a brave guy most of the time, but he could barely watch The Ring without crawling into Malik's bed sometime later the same night afraid that the girl was going to crawl through his computer screen and kill him. "Why would you do that?" he whined.

"Go to the library or something."

"Why can't I come instead?"

"Because I refuse to perpetuate your habit!" he said sternly though also jokingly since they both knew what he'd be doing on Halloween night.

"Can't you have it somewhere else? I bet Ezio would let you have it-

"Kadar this is my house, I can have parties in it if I want," he said.

"I live here too though-

"You're also my semi annoying little brother. Everyone will be in costume and I know you hate that and we'll be loud and that will annoy you. So just find something else to do on Halloween."

"Like what?"

"Library."

"It closes early on holidays."

"Since when is Halloween a holiday?"

"Since half the fucking campus goes bonkers for it and last year they wall papered the entire library floor with pages torn out of Stephen King novels."

"… That's fucking brilliant," he said actually meaning it, "Creepy in a not so creepy way."

"Maaaalik," Kadar whined.

"Go over a friend's house."

"All my friends have parties to go to."

"Go trick or treating."

"You're kidding right?" Kadar asked squinting at him.

"Nope," Malik said.

"That's kid stuff Mal," he moaned.

"Giovanni's getting on in his years, I bet he'd let you take Petruccio," he said.

"Petruccio still goes trick or treating? Isn't he thirteen?"

"High school kids go trick or treating Kadar," Malik said patiently.

Kadar groaned and thumped his head on the table. "If I do I take it I'm staying at manor Auditore?" he sighed.

"There are far worse fates," Malik chuckled.

"Just ask Maria if I can pass out candy with her," he said after a few silent seconds resigning himself to his fate and already lamenting his normal tradition.

"I will," Malik said finally looking back at his paper and flipping the page to read the back. Kadar sighed again and got up from the table, put his dish in the sink before going to the bathroom. Malik grinned to himself as he did so.

A several seconds after the door closed Kadar screamed. Malik burst into laughter, tipping back in his chair as he did so and looked back to see Kadar sticking his head out the door red faced. "FUCK YOU MALIK!" he yelled and threw several of the decorations Malik had left in there at his head. Malik just ducked and Kadar slammed the door again.


	12. So Much Hate for the Ones We Love

Malik turned his phone over in his hand a few times wondering why and what had just happened. It had happened almost to fast for him to realize what it was despite the fact that he knew it was true. He hadn't wanted to admit that there had been truth to it all along but once the words were out of his mouth it had struck him how much truth were in them.

Restlessly he unlocked the phone thinking maybe he should tell Kadar to come home, but it was almost midnight and he was probably asleep by now, no doubt passed out in a sugar coma. He let the phone drop onto his newly messed duvet and picked himself off the bed and picked up bits of the costume he'd been wearing earlier, tossing them into the hamper so he didn't have to look at them.

He didn't want to think about it and set himself to the living room which was still cluttered with the mess from the party. At least that had been fun and despite the fact that it had only ended a little over half an hour ago it felt like hours. Malik stared at the mess for a few minutes, walking amid it before starting the cleanup. He'd been hoping Ezio would help him with it but he was gone and Malik frowned at it. He forced the thought down and continued his work before that strange guilt that had been eating at him since the front door had slammed shut finally worked its way up his throat. It made him sag against the kitchen counter with a sigh and made him go back into his bedroom.

The cellphone was still sitting on the covers innocently and he sank onto it before standing immediately and straitening them. All of it was wrong though and his hand fumbled over the familiar duvet and sheets for five minutes before he gave up and just stared at his bed. He was frustrated, beyond frustrated and grabbed his cell phone, jamming it into his back pocket and throwing his bedding onto the floor, angry. He was angry that this had happened. Why did this always happen to him! He really wished Kadar was here, or his mother, as childish as that was he really just wanted a hug and a shoulder to cry on at the moment as he looked at what his little tantrum had done to his bed.

Muttering to himself Malik threw it all into the hamper, he didn't want to look at that either, and redressed his bed in different sheets. They were yellow, with big ugly orange spots on them and Malik loved them since Sam's mother had bought them for him as one of his presents for his twenty-second birthday, ten weeks before Sam had been killed in that ambush. They were the ugliest things Malik owned and they were one of his favorite as well and calmed him down, reminded him that things could be good. He smoothed the top sheet over it before pulling out another thicker blanket so he wouldn't have to turn the heater up so much that night. This time when he was done the bed was made to military perfection and Malik was much more relaxed.

He sat down on the freshly made bed after pulling out his cellphone again already knowing what he had to do. With a few swipes of his thumb the phone blinked open and he was in his texting app. The conversation with Ezio was long, by far the most messages of them all. He frowned as he typed out his message and hit send before he could convince himself not too.

As the sending symbol came up Malik got up, and shoved it back into a back pocket and left to clean up the rest of the mess.

'Sorry it had to end that way.'

—

Let it be said that while Malik didn't usually go to, enjoy, or throw parties. When he did however they were awesome. They weren't like the parties Ezio threw either and every Halloween all of Malik's friends knew that he threw one of the best ones, usually at a friend's house since many of them knew Kadar was the wettest blanket in existance during Halloween. It was to the point that none of them, Ezio included, even bothered trying to do something else on Halloween or try to throw a party themselves since no one would go to theirs; they'd be going to Malik's.

Ezio had come over a little eariler to help him set up and be impressed by the amount of stuff Malik had. "Why don't you throw parties more often?" Ezio asked lining up a series of bottles along the bar counter on the kitchen. Malik had gotten Desmond to fork over a good portion of the bottles he'd gotten as left over's from Malik's birthday and was using them as a mini bar that the younger man had agreed to look after since he had to work early the next morning and wouldn't be drinking anyways.

"I hate parties," was Malik's drawl looking through his music collection.

"Says the guy who throws the best Halloween party this side of the Charles," he jeered.

"Flattery gets you no where," was all Malik said pulling a disc from the large CD binder he had. Kadar had tried to get him to go digital and for the most part he was but damnit he wasn't just going to throw all this out. Way to much money invested in his CDs and records to just toss them.

"Doesn't hurt to try," Ezio said and flopped down next to him on the floor. "What are we listening to?" he asked invading Malik's personal space. He'd been doing it a lot lately which had Malik a bit confused since it was such a sudden development.

"Don't know yet," he said flipping to another page.

"That," Ezio pointed and Malik rolled his eyes and sent him a look, "Why do you even have that?" he laughed.

"Shut up, I like this album," he said and shoved Ezio who was still laughing over his Spice Girls CD. Malik had guilty pleasures and Ezio could go fuck himself and Malik told him just that making Ezio roll away from him laughing as he sprawled out on the floor. At least it was just one disc and not like some people who had all of them, even the new modern ones which were terrible. Malik finally picked something and slid it into the stereo system. "Oi, you're here to help me," Malik reminded him once he'd stood and nudged Ezio with his foot in an unimpressed manner.

"I think we're done though," Ezio said popping his head up from the floor and looking around. "I mean it all looks pretty awesome as is and I don't think you can fit any more stuff in this place before you delve into the realm of being corny."

Malik apraised the living room and had to admit Ezio was right, "I suppose," he nodded. "You need to go get ready though," he said looking down at him.

"I'm going as a bum, this is fine," Ezio said clicking his tongue at him smugly.

Malik glared at him, "You're  _way_  to well put together to be a bum."

"Yeah," he groaned, "The burdens of being well to do," and he hopped to his feet. "What are you going to do?"

"Get ready as well," Malik said.

"What are you dressing as?"

"Surprise," Malik said cheerfully.

"Aww, c'mon tell me."

"No." Malik never told anyone what he was until he arrived.

"Please?" Ezio wrapped one arm around his waist and gave him his best rendition of the doe eyes.

Malik just smirked and kissed him on the nose, "No, now off you go," and he pushed Ezio off him. Sulking Ezio waved and left. Malik let out a rush of air when he was gone dropping his smirk. He ran through a mental check list as he went into his bedroom, closing the door and started to undress, throwing his clothes in the direction of the hamper though wasn't sure if they all made it in there.

His mind was still going as he stood in the bathroom shiving slightly in just his boxers as he waited for the water to heat up. The heat might have been on in the apartment but it wasn't on very high and it was in the mid sixties in the house though outside it was about ten degrees colder. Only once steam started to emit from the shower curtain did he throw his last article of clothing off and duck into the hot spray. Showering was still an interesting choir to do one handed despite the fact he'd mastered it, it was like folding laundry or cooking, or rock climbing, something he could do very well now but there was still some difficulty with it. And except for folder laundry (which Malik had hated even when he'd had  _both_   _hands_ ) the difficulty almost made it more enjoyable.

Today though was not one of those days though. Hosting a party was stressful for Malik and he fumbled with god damn everything before he just had to tell him brain to shut up. Malik wasn't the most optomistic person and especially when he threw his Halloween party he was always afraid something would go terribly,  _terribly_ , wrong. It never did but he still feared it would anyways. It wasn't helping that his brain was going a thousand miles a second today either and so Malik had to stop and tell himself a few times nothing terrible would happen and he needed to fucking relax or he was going to kill himself by busting his skull open in the shower and that would be embaressing as all hell.

It helped a bit, enough that he could handle the bar of soap without dropping it three or four times at least but not enough that the pressure wasn't slowly building up between his eyes. He refused to have a headache though and pressed his forehead against the still cool tile of the shower wall making it like an ice pack on his face compared to the hot shower water. He really needed to stop before he just collapsed from the stress he was putting on himself even if there really wasn't any there he just felt there was. He sighed, sputtering water, and rubbed the back of his neck his water slicked hair threading through his fingers and he pressed his cheek against the tile likeing the contrast of hot and cool on his skin.

He dragged his hand across his opposite shoulder gently playing his fingers across the pale spider web of scars on his darker skin before dragging them across his chest and letting his mind wander. He knew one way to releive some stress at least. At first he thought about Ezio, the usual, though for some reason felt weird about it. He shouldn't have considering Ezio was his boyfriend but he did and so decided maybe not to think of anything and at least the water was still warm. He played his hand across his chest, drifting across the patch of hair there and drifting lower as he went. His body sagged against the wall and he used his left shoulder to hold himself up a bit so he didn't just fall flush against the wall.

Eventually his fingers found the eager firmness of his cock and what could only be called a relieved sigh fell out of his mouth. He'd had trouble sleeping lately, for the past few months actually, usually waking up either hard or horny and when he was asleep it was restless and he couldn't sleep peacefully as a strange phantom seemed to be plauging his dream. But this was good and it felt  _wonderful_. It had been way to long since he'd done this and it didn't take long for his breaths to turn into gasps as he leaned against the wall hand moving rytmically between his legs. He wasn't in a rush either and was glad his brother wasn't home since no doubt he'd come bother him eventually for something or another, Kadar always did have the worst timing.

His mind drifted for a moment before focusing on something that caught it's attention in his imagination. He groaned softly and shifted so he was leaning with his back against the wall, his fingers deftly toying over the sensitive skin of his cock. He had his eyes closed and imagined it was someone else's hand, he almost didn't care who's, just not his.

"Fuck," he muttered and stopped as something very unwelcome came to mind. Well sort of unwelcome. He wanted it to be unwelcome at least. He cursed a bit more wondering why he did this to himself, why he apparently liked torturing himself with this. He'd been thinking about Altair. Of all the dumb things to be thinking about he was thinking about that guy, it made him kinda pissed. He was over this, he  _had_  to be over this. He had Ezio and didn't need or want that Syrian. That was what he thought at least. His body had a very different reaction though and just that one slip in his mind made him ache for more touches.

He sighed and rubbed his face before deciding 'fuck it'. He was allowed fantasies after all and even if he had a boyfriend that shouldn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself alone however he wanted. So, Altair it was.

He left the shower feeling clean, refreshed and stress free. Thank God too because he was close to killing himself earlier. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he left the bathroom and had another draped on his head to help dry his hair. It was freezing in the apartment, especially after a hot shower, so Malik turned up the heat and even turned on the small space heater in his room that helped him not waste gas when it got really cold.

He grabbed his costume from his closet and threw it onto the bed. He'd decided to dress as something easy this year, not like last year which had been a wardrobe malfunction waiting to happen. It was also significant to his heritage, which he always liked. He'd done research into the costume too so it was pretty accurate though of course it was all modern material. Still it was simple so he liked it. It consisted of a dark coat he'd found with some interesting white patterning on it. Under it was this white robe-like  _thing_  that for some odd reason was sleeveless. It worked for his costume though since the coat was so heavy. Under it were some regular brown pants and boots. He'd modified them all a good deal to look obvious that they weren't just normal clothes too. Apparently it was close to things his ancestors had worn back in the Holy Land where his family was originally from.

He sat on the bed and drip dried, once more going over his list in his head though with less frantic mentality. He was a bit too relaxed to freak out about if everything was perfect still. Once dry he dressed and once he put on the coat he was immediately hot, uncomfortably so. He turned off the space heater and turned down the heat before going so far as to open the window a little. He felt more comfortable at least now though found the costume to feel weird. He grumbled to himself trying to figure out why it felt uncomfortable before realizing that the white part didn't fit properly. "For crying out loud," Malik groaned in annoyance and dug through his closet for something to help. He figured if he could wrap something around his waist he'd fix the problem because the thing was being stupid and not sitting properly and being annoying. Eventually he found a rather ugly brown scarf, he didn't even know he owned the thing. Still it was long and that was the important part so he wrapped it around his waist a few times as he heard someone ring the buzzer for the downstairs door.

He left his room hearing someone calling him over the intercom. "Malik open the door its freezing outside," it was Rauf.

Malik pressed the button that buzzed open the lock. A minute later he was opening his personal front door for his friend. "Hi," he said cheerfully when he did.

"You're early," Malik said eyeing him, "and where's Rhia?" he asked looking for Rauf's girlfriend.

"We broke up."

"When?"

"Today."

Malik blinked at him, "Should I be sorry?"

"Nope, bitch left me," and he walked in pulling his coat off which Malik put in the nearby coat closet.

"Fair enough," Malik nodded and looked Rauf over, he was, almost predictably, a pirate. He already kinda looked like one regularly so it wasn't much of a stretch but Rauf had dressed as one for Halloween for at least five years in a row, so he was not at all surprised. "You can help me get the food ready and cry into a bottle of rum if you want," he grinned when Rauf glared at him but did help him anyways.

—

As much as Malik enjoyed throwing a Halloween party he wasn't particularly fond of participating in parties. Which was why he'd put himself in the kitchen while Desmond supervised the alcohol distribution. No one was going home so drunk they couldn't see and everyone had agreed upon who would take who home so there were several DDs there as well who were drinking soda and water (those had been some interesting rock, paper, scissors matches). At least it looked like a good time, everyone enjoying themselves, the food, each other and the fact that it was Halloween and they got to dress up in something outrageous.

It wasn't a surprise most of the girls invited were wearing practically nothing, how they did that in this chill Malik would never understand but all the guys seemed to appreciate it. Well, except Desmond who kept giving anyone who looked at his girlfriend wrong the 'I-will-fucking-kill-you' glare. Talk about slightly possessive. There were some other well done costumes as well, though his favorite was probably the person who'd arrived in a giant inflatable shark costume if only because it was totally ridiculous.

"Well if it isn't my wall flower," he turned his head when Ezio spoke in his ear to be heard over the music and talking.

"There you are," Malik said with a grin, Ezio had been doing what he always did at parties and flittered about the entire place, from group to group chatting everyone up and becoming the center of attention. Like everyone else he was in costume. Sort of. It wasn't exactly dress up, but it definitely made Malik pay attention since he enjoyed few things more than a hot man in a suit, and a top hat; a fucking top hat. It was pretty much Ezio had just stepped out of a Victorian era set movie and even wore his hair down. Malik had been extremely hard pressed to not get him alone when he'd first shown up and do terrible things to him. "Finally decided to show up again."

"Well you  _know_  I'm the life of the party," Ezio grinned at him, put an arm over his shoulders and and kissed him briefly.

"I dunno I think Federico is beating you out," Malik joked nodded at Federico who was getting people to dance as well as flail about himself. Malik winced slightly watching since Federico could not dance. He laughed when Ezio rolled his eyes in an unimpressed manner.

"My brother is also an idiot," Ezio said.

"Yes, yes he is," Malik agreed, "Also no where near mine so I'm perfectly okay with him being as retarded as he wants."

"Where is Kadar anyway?"

"I told you didn't I?"

"No, you said you wouldn't so Feddy couldn't go hunt him down."

"Right. He's at your parent's house."

Ezio laughed, "Safest place ever than," Malik nodded cheerfully. "How long is this going to go for?"

Malik looked at the clock on the stove, it was almost eleven and the party had been going strong since about eight. "Not to much longer. I'm getting tired of all these people in my house," he grumbled and Ezio chuckled.

"Good," Ezio said into Malik's ear and for a second wondered what that meant but at the same time almost didn't want to know so he didn't get his hopes up.

At a quarter after eleven he started to go around telling people they needed to leave. For the most part people complied and he saw everyone down as they left, till it was just Malik and his close friends left. Rauf, Ugo and Rosa were all planning on splitting a taxi since their DD had left earlier and Malik was pretty sure Ezio planned on crashing on his couch. They'd all sat around Malik's table slowing doing shots and talking.

Malik hadn't drunk that much during the party, reminding himself of what he'd done the last time he'd been too drunk to see strait without supervision. Which was why when he'd gone to Desmond's he hadn't done anything stupid; supervision. Finally at about eleven forty five Malik convinced the three to go down stairs, giving Rosa one of his coats since she was in little clothing and no pants. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting into the cab and made some comment to Ugo about he was lucky Malik was gay since he was far more of a gentleman than he was.

So then it was just him and Ezio upstairs and Malik was only slightly buzzed, he'd been very well behaved during the party and that last half hour. "What a mess," he sighed looking at what had become of his home.

"You can clean it tomorrow," Ezio said, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. He was drunk, not really drunk, but a good amount drunk. Not too drunk to function at the very least.

"I thought you were staying to help me," Malik said.

Ezio snorted, "Right."

"Not like your own apartment isn't spotless," Malik rolled his eyes.

"It is. But you're not cleaning tonight," Ezio said.

"Really? Why's that?" and he grinned slightly, curious about what sort of thing would honestly keep Malik from cleaning the entire place up.

"I have a much better way to waste time," Ezio said into his ear and kissed the back of his neck making Malik shiver. He was startled when Ezio tightened his grip around his waist and dragged him towards his room.

"Ezio," he said when Ezio gently pushed him into the bedroom and shut the door, "You're drunk."

"I'm not," he said.

"You are."

"Okay, maybe," he grinned wolfishly and pushed Malik onto the bed and kissed him, "That a problem?"

"Sort of, yes… maybe," Malik managed to say and caught hold of one of Ezio's hands. "It depends on what you're planning on doing," he said truthfully since he had certain rules for himself so that he didn't do something he'd end up regretting when he was drunk. One of those things was having sex with drunk people, or when he was drunk.

"And what do you think I plan on doing?" Ezio said still grinning and Malik flushed, but only just. That was the same look he got when he knew he was getting laid that night. Malik knew it very well but it was the first time he'd ever seen it directed  _at him_.

"No," he said. Damnit Ezio why did you have to be drunk? The man didn't know the definition of the word sobriety so Malik didn't know why he was surprised. Well he wasn't surprised about the drunk part, he was surprised about the horny part.

"What? Why?" he felt only a little bad when Ezio's brows dropped, he looked very disappointed.

"I don't have sex with drunk people," he said deadpanned.

"I'm not drunk," Ezio said trying to look sober and Malik chuckled.

"Yes you are Ezio."

"Damn," he muttered then something went off in his head as he brightened considerably. "You just said sex," and Malik gave a yelp of surprise when before he had any say in the matter Ezio had undone his belt and almost as if to stop any protest Ezio kissed him as his hand slid down the inside of his pants.

Malik's heart jumped practically out of his chest and he had to let go of Ezio's other hand so he wasn't pushed over by Ezio's enthusiasm. "Well that was… unexpected," he admitted having slight difficulty stringing words together with Ezio's hand down his pants. Ezio just grinned at him a bit drunkenly and kissed him again. He honestly didn't know what to do with himself and it took him about an entire half a minute to realize maybe something wasn't quite right. Sure he was glad this happened, he'd been waiting for this for a long time. Just one problem; he wasn't getting hard. At all really, though Ezio seemed too out of it to notice. Maybe it was the situation but he wasn't into it and if anything this eagerness was almost a turn off. This wasn't the Ezio he knew, since he knew  _everything_  about Ezio's past sex life (that sort of accidentally happens when you're friends with someone for twenty years after all) and it was more like he was trying to make a point than anything. Everything about this made him unsettled even if he tried not to be.

He really didn't want to be either. He wanted to enjoy this, especially since Ezio wasn't  _bad_  at this. Finally something he wasn't awkward at in this relationship about since it seemed like sometimes it was all just one giant awkward moment. Malik grunted when Ezio pulled one leg around his waist and used his other hand to actually undo his pants since all he'd managed was the belt. Ezio was muttering to himself in Italian, yet another language he couldn't speak. Damnit why was he always interested in bilingual guys? The distracted thought made him gasp as his body reacted properly, finally, to the attention. Why it took this long or what had even turned him on was a bit of a mystery though and he continued to have trouble maintaining it. This wasn't good at all.

He'd gotten off when he was being distracted though. Maybe he was just thinking too much about this. If that was so he had no trouble not thinking about much even with Ezio trying to pull his attention to certain areas with his lips on skin. It seemed to work too as his mind drifted off to think about other things it was easier to just sink into it.

His jaw clenched as unbidden amber eyes swam up to his mind's eye. He should be thinking about  _nothing_  not- not  _THAT_! He let out a slow deep breath and tried to think of nothing, just absolutely nothing except for what he was  _feeling_  and not anything else. His brain however had other ideas though and knew what it liked. And that included a certain pair of amber eyes and a smirk that made him want to punch it's owner in the face while his stomach did a fumbled summersault. It was fearlessness and an adrenaline junkie and someone who didn't give shit about rules or 'playing fair' or even bothering to do anything that couldn't be fun in some way.

Malik felt heat rise up into his cheeks as he actually started to get turned on, but for all the wrong reasons that made him almost ill. He cursed in his head and forced his eyes open so he couldn't keep pretending. There was Ezio and all he felt was… was disappointed. "Stop," he groaned.

"Yeah, right," Ezio smirked and nuzzled his neck.

"I said stop," Malik said sharpening his voice. Then his temper wound up, "Ezio I said stop," he snapped. Only then did Ezio actually take him seriously and he sat back, removing his hand from his pants. Malik looked at him and just wanted to beat himself in the face. Ezio was a bit drunk but not unattractive at all, he would never be unattractive but this… he didn't want this. Damnit he was so stupid. "This isn't working," he said and pulled his leg off Ezio's hip and moving away from him.

"What?" he asked, brow furrowing as Malik zipped up his pants feelings his erection, which really hadn't even been there at all anyway, limpening. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean  _we_  aren't working," Malik said standing up just so he wasn't on the same eye level as Ezio.

"I… I don't get it. How are we not?" Ezio asked looking up at him with that miserably confused look on his face and Malik knew he wasn't as drunk as he'd probably been acting, if only because he liked acting that way since it meant he wasn't as responsible for his actions if he was drunk.

"Exactly what you think," Malik said not even knowing how to say what he was feeling. How the hell was he supposed to confess to all the stuff that had really been going on in his head? "I mean that…that—" He took a deep breath before saying. "I'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT!" Ezio jumped off the bed. "Why?" he asked moving over to him and grabbing him by the right shoulder, his left hand almost seemed to want to go for his left shoulder but he hesitated. Ezio was afraid to offend him because of his arm, or his lack of arm. He had to refrain from snarling since that was pity, and Malik hated pity. "Was it because of that? If so I'm sorry. I didn't-

"No, that isn't it," Malik said shaking his head. "I just—" he shrugged, "I guess I didn't like you as much as I thought I did," he gave a strained smile, not at all pleased by his own words.

"Was it something I did?"

"No."

"Then what?" Ezio sounded annoyed and… was he desperate? He sounded desperate though Malik didn't know why, like he didn't want this to end. The idea was almost funny since he'd never seen Ezio  _desperate_  over a girl. He didn't do desperate and the whole ordeal was starting to leave a terrible taste in his mouth since Ezio wasn't acting like himself.

"It's me all right? Just…" he sighed and rubbed his face miserably. "Look, why don't you go home."

"Not till you tell me why," Ezio demanded.

"It doesn't matter-

"Yes it does!" Ezio yelled. "You can't just drop me like this-

"Why not?" Malik snapped right back, "You do it all the time. And I  _know_  you do so don't try to pull that high and mighty shit on me," and he waved his finger in Ezio's face, pushing off the hand on his arm angrily. "Hell I'm surprised you stayed interested for so long since since I've lost count of the number of girls who didn't last this long."

"Malik I've been interested for twe-

"Shut up!" Malik snapped since he knew Ezio was going to say something stupid. "Do not even  _think_  about saying that to me or I swear to God Ezio I will seriously punch you in your face," Ezio attempted to speak but Malik talked right over him. "Don't even pretend you liked me all along because you don't know anything," he poked Ezio in the chest. "I have had a crush on you since middle school so the fact that I'm even telling you 'no' shouldn't even be happening," he didn't even know what he was angry at anymore really, he was just angry. Angry at everything, at Ezio, at himself, at Altair, at this situation, at his life, all of it, this terrible relationship and now the entire thing was spiraling out of his control and getting worse at every word that was coming out of his mouth.

"Then why are you-

"Because I'm over you!" he practically yelled. "I'm tired of waiting for you to notice me when other people have you insufferable ass."

"But I did-

"Yeah after fucking practically every girl in Boston," he glared and Ezio had at least the small amount of self respect to blush. "Just… leave, okay?" he sighed his entire body deflating.

"So you didn't like what we just did?" Ezio however wasn't going over that easy. "Because it sure seemed like-

"Only because I wasn't thinking about you!" the words were angry and loud and out of his mouth before he had time to rationalize them. The stunned look on Ezio's face was almost heart breaking, almost, if only because he'd never seen Ezio so confused in his life. He simply couldn't believe that someone wouldn't be attracted to him. "Go," he ordered. Ezio's mouth opened slightly though he seemed too shocked to say anything. "I said go!" Malik snarled.

Stiffly Ezio turned and Malik watched him open the bedroom door, but he didn't close it. Malik stayed where he was and heard the front door open, close, and lock automatically behind his… what? His friend? Doubtful after that. How had this all gone wrong? It actually took a few moments for it to sink in actually and he felt himself sag back onto his bed his entire body numb and shallow and he felt ill and just…

He lifted his hand to his face and pressed it over his eyes, leaning over his legs miserably. Why did this always happen to him? Why? He'd never had someone who he could rely on, just a string of boyfriends who all somehow ended up not working out whither it was because they died or because they had to break it off, or had to keep it a secret or because they left. His hand moved up and grabbed his hair. All his relationships ended with him being left behind with a broken heart, or even sometimes with one so mutilated that he found it hard to cope.

He sucked in a shaky, ragged, breath and tried to forget this had happened. He didn't want it to have been real. Anything for all this not to be real because he couldn't swallow the ache in his chest anymore. He thumped back in his bed, arm falling off the side and he stared at the ceiling till he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Warily he sat up and dug it out, it was a reminder, in case he fell asleep, to clean up the damn house after the party. He sighed and turned the phone over in his hand a few times wondering why that had happened and what really was the point of it all.

—

It was a bit after midnight as Altair pulled on the last parts of his costume. He had a job to do and a party to attend which was why he was wearing this semi ridiculous outfit. Of all the weird holidays Westerners practiced Altair was sure Halloween was one of the oddest. He understood the purpose but still thought it was strange, there was nothing even akin to it in Syria. But it allowed for a very unique experience, because today everyone wore a mask and he was surprised more hits weren't executed during this holiday since it was the perfect way to hide because once you were in a costume you were anonymous and invisible. Which of course his purpose, to do this unseen.

He didn't really care either way for the job or the holiday or anything like that. He was just insanely happy about the day and the place. He even hummed a little, grinning dumbly to himself his mind on something far more pleasant than his job or anything else that had happened in the past few months.

He looked up when the door opened, his brows going up when he saw it was Ezio. He was staying with his cousin since unlike his uncle or even his older cousin Ezio was rather expendable and if he did do something as stupid as getting caught it would likely only be traced only so far as Ezio. Not to mention none of the rest of his family knew he was even in the country. Ezio had this annoyed look on his face along with the slightly out of focus of alcohol. Altair wrinkled his nose at Ezio.

"You're back. You said you wouldn't be back till morning," he said double checking the clip in his hand gun before sliding it home with a snap and spinning the silencer onto the muzzle, putting the entire thing into a special holster under the loose fitting of his costume.

"So did I," Ezio growled.

"What happened? You get denied at that party?" Altair couldn't help but sneer, sometimes his cousin was a bit too cocky and a bit too loose. Ezio just glared at him. "Did you have a good time anyway?" Altair sighed with a slight roll of his eyes. Ezio just glared at him darkly, "… Did I do something wrong?" he asked. What was with Ezio? He usually wasn't this moody.

"When do you leave?" Ezio ignored his question totally.

"Leave?"

"The country," Ezio growled out. Well, someone was testy tonight.

"I just got in this morning," Altair said raising both brows at him with a chuckle, "So eager to see me gone?" he smirked and ignored the glare so go over to his duffle and pulled out a knife. He checked the edge against his thumb before shoving it into his boot. "I'm not sure, we'll see how tomorrow goes," he couldn't, nor did he bother to fight the grin that spread across his face.

"Why? What happens tomorrow?" Ezio asked sounding anxious about the answer, Altair's face fell with annoyance.

"I was going to bother Malik," oh, bother and then some. Along with beg for forgiveness for being the biggest flake in history and pray Malik forgave him. He watched with reserved interest at the subtle shift in Ezio's face. "Now what is it?" he sighed dramatically growing more annoyed by Ezio's depressing mood by the second.

"I don't want you to," Ezio said tightly.

Altair rolled his eyes, "Yes yes, I remember you telling me I was a terrible influence on your poor friend Malik. But it's been a while," he smiled only a bit.

"I don't want you going near him," Ezio said in a firmer tone.

Altair snorted, "Since when do you get to decide?" Altair asked dropping his duffle back to the floor before going to stand in front of his cousin.

"Since he's  _my_  boyfriend."

Altair blinked at him and turned his head away. Then before he could refrain he turned back around and nailed Ezio so hard in the face the other man fell over. He'd been so surprised he hadn't even cried out till he reached up grabbing his bloody nose. Altair stood over him and pressed his foot to his chest making him wheeze. He leaned down resting him arms on a slightly bent knee and now it was  _he_  who was glaring.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Ezio yelled blood dripping from his nose.

"Does nothing satisfy you little cousin?" Altair growled, looming over his like a dark thundercloud of rage.

"I have no idea what you're talking about you crazy bastard," and he spat a little blood onto the tile floor next to him.

"You prefer women over men, you have no reason to date Malik."

"Shows how much you know," Ezio snarled before groaning when Altair put more weight on his chest.

"I know you very well," Altair hissed, "You'd only date a guy if you knew it got you something. What's this then? Another attempt to piss me off? Because trust me, it's working," he ground out from between his bared teeth. "Or maybe another way you can mimic me since you always do."

"Go fuck yourself Altair," Ezio snapped.

Altair was silent for a few seconds before his amber eyes narrowed. "So that's it then," he said his voice suddenly calm and only then did Ezio's eyes widen with fear. "I told you how I felt so you'd stop fucking asking me about it and  _this_  is what you do with that information you  _worthless. Sack. Of. Shit,_ " at each of those words he ground his heel into Ezio's gut, twisting his ankle and making Ezio give a bark of pain.

Since before he could really remember Ezio had always tried to be like him. They were only a few months apart in age but Altair was always more mature and of the two always got the attention because unlike Ezio he actually had a purpose in the family. Whenever their families met he and Ezio would hang out and usually got along very well, sometimes acting more like brothers than not, except when Ezio did something  _stupid_  like try to copy him a bit too personally and piss him off. He knew Ezio was perpetually jealous of him because of their status differences in the family. Federico was the eldest of them all and heir to Giovanni's position and all his connections (which were vast), Claudia was the only girl in the family and though was already proving to be extremely business savvy. Petruccio was sick a lot, almost perpetually so, but he was strong and clearly had a sharp mind if those art drawings Altair had seen up on the ten year old's walls were any indication. Even Desmond, their other cousin, was more useful than Ezio, and was the only one of them with a Masters, a Masters in fucking physics for goodness sake, even if he preferred to be a bartender simply out of choice and enjoyment. Altair of course worked for the  _real_  family business with his own father. Ezio was the awkward middle child who'd never really amounted to anything and no one knew really what to do with and when they'd been younger Ezio had practically worshiped Altair and wished he could be as cool. Of course he was the biggest copy cat Altair had ever seen and despite the fact that they got along well he knew that Ezio was insanely petty and jealous and shallow and this just proved it further.

"Not like it wasn't easy," Ezio was finally able to growl out when Altair eased up on the pressure. "He never talked about you. Maybe one, maybe," he sneered up at him, mocking him since he knew there was nothing else he could do except this since he couldn't hurt Altair physically. Altair only blinked at him but otherwise didn't react to that statement, his face already a blank mask of anger. "And I know you two never did it. Too bad, cause he makes the cutest little noises and-" he didn't continue as Altair pushed down on his chest again and he heard Ezio's ribs protest under the sudden pressure from his boot.

"Shut up," Altair hissed.

"What? Pissed I got to fuck Malik and you didn't?" Ezio snickered and Altair wanted to turn Ezio's face into a bloody mess.

"Ezio, you say one more word and I'm going to-

"To what?" Ezio jeered, "you can't do anything to me."

Altair was about to say something else when suddenly Ezio's phone went off. Before Ezio could get it Altair snatched it out of his pocket. "Oh look, its from Malik," he said and he saw a not so cocky look in Ezio's eyes. "Lets see what he has to say," and he opened the text as Ezio, with a sudden surge of energy, tried to get to his feet. Almost lazily Altair kicked him in the gut and he went back down, "Try again next time little cousin," Altair told him before looking at the text. "Oh my Ezio, it appears that you're full of shit," he smirked now feeling a lot better. "It appears that you got dumped, unless I'm not fully aware of all of English's complexities. Though I'm fairy certain that that's what 'I'm sorry it had to end that's way' means. Am I right?" the look on Ezio's face was all he needed. "And I highly doubt you'd have the balls to have sex with Malik. Such a liar," he tufted and looked down at Ezio who was still on the floor though now sitting up.

"Go to hell Altair," Ezio growled.

"I most surely will. But that's for another time." He looked away from Ezio and flipped open the phone using the pad to send a message back, 'Are you home?'

Ezio just watched him and they waited in silence till again Ezio's phone sounded. Altair grinned at the scathing anger he could feel through the phone, Ezio must have pissed Malik off. 'Of course I am you fucking idiotic bastard where else would I be?'

"I hope you remember all the numbers in your contacts Ezio," Altair then declared and deleted them, all of them. "And text messages," and deleted those too. Ezio just glared knowing there was no way he could actually stop Altair, he was too strong. "Now than," he tossed the now empty phone into Ezio's lap before grabbing Ezio by the hair and made him look up. "I think it's  _you_  who will be staying away from Malik if you value your friendship with him, which appears to mean little if you would  _use_  him like that just to once again be a petty copycat," Ezio just continued to glare silently. "Nothing to say? Well that  _is_  a first," and he let Ezio go.

"Big talk for a guy he never talked about, all while you were go-" Altair kicked him again to shut him up.

"Have I told you that you talk to much Ezio?" Altair growled at him, "Because really you do. You have a big mouth, and  _that_  is what separates us. Because while you will sit here and talk. I will go out and do. And that," he tapped Ezio on the chest with his boot, "is why Federico and I are the favored sons and you are not. Now excuse me, I have work to do and can't be here all night entertaining you. People to kill and all that," he sneered at him before stepping over him like he was bag of trash on the curb and left his cousin's apartment without a backwards glance.


	13. This Topic is Trending

It was about two am and Malik was still awake. He'd since cleaned up most of the mess but was restless and suddenly couldn't stand all the stuff he'd put up and had taken down half of his decorations. He wasn't just restless either, he was a bit pissed too. Ezio had sent him that stupid fucking text to his own and that had pissed him off. It was stupid but gave him a reason to feel something other than terrible or guilty. After that he'd put on Master of Puppets, because why the fuck not, and cleaned and thrown things away or into bins till he was finally where he was now; which sitting on the floor scowling at the jack-o-lantern and it in turn was scowling back at him. He wanted to throw it out the window just for the satisfaction of seeing it smash to pieces on the ground though he also wanted to keep it since he always kept his jack-o-lantern for at least a few days after his party just because.

He looked up curiously when someone knocked on his door. No way it was a trick or treater, way too late for that, and it wasn't Kadar since he was probably out like a light. For about a millisecond he thought it was Ezio but then knew it wasn't, no way he'd come back after what Malik had said. There was more knocking, this time a lot more persistent and he figured to just go see. It was late so whoever it was had better have a good reason.

He opened the door and took a small, involuntary, step back. He didn't recognized them and they were still in costume. Some white robe-like getup with a hood and red sash around their waist. It was actually a pretty nice looking costume. "Uhm, can I help you?" he asked looking at them curiously. They had one hand on their flank and was leaning against the side of the wall, head down so Malik couldn't see their face thanks to the strangely beaked hood.

"Uhm, help?" and the man moved his hand and Malik saw he was bleeding, it looked like he'd been shot! Malik didn't quite know what to do then the man looked up and his eyes widened. Though his eyes were a bit shadowed he knew he would recognize that face anywhere, Altair. He swallowed down something cumbersome that was suddenly in his throat and tried to remember how to speak. Why was he here? Why after all this time was he suddenly here, now? It wasn't fair.

Then his brain caught up with what he was seeing. Regardless of who it was there was someone /bleeding/ at his front door. "Oh fuck," was the first intelligent thing he said. "Come in," he said quickly after and practically dragged Altair inside checking down the hall for pursuers without thinking. He dragged Altair over to the kitchen table and shoved him into a chair. "What happened?"

"I got shot at," he said somehow able to be sarcastic through gritted teeth.

"I'll call an ambulance," Malik said reaching for his phone.

"No," Altair grabbed his arm to stop of him.

"Altair you're hurt and need to go to the hospital."

"No, I can't. Please, Malik," and he looked up at him pleadingly, his eyes were pained but firm in that Malik couldn't do that.

Malik muttered a curse, "Fine," and he shrugged off Altair's hand before going into the bathroom and pulled out the first aide kit. Malik kept a kit that was an almost exact copy of a Marine corpsman kit except for some of the drugs that weren't given out to regular civilians. He also grabbed a bottle of pills from the vanity and went back out to the kitchen. Altair was leaning his head against the table looking very dead, his forehead against his arm, entire body curled up around the bloody stain on his side.

"Hey!" Malik shook him.

He stirred and looked up, "I'm not dead yet, no need to yell," he groaned.

"You need to get out of these clothes so I can see where you're hurt," he said now incredibly grateful Sam had basically forced him learn all the important stuff he needed to know about giving someone medical help. Then it had been an excuse for them to spend more time together as well as basically turn Malik into a competent set of hands to help Sam when someone got hurt who wouldn't panic under pressure like some people would. Altair nodded mutely and with Malik's help they got him out of that costume so he was naked from the waist up though Malik barely noticed. "Hold this here," Malik said pressing Altair's hand against a thick pad of gauze over his wound. He checked for an exit wound, there was none. "Where's the bullet?" he asked.

"I dug it out," Altair said softly. Malik winced, he knew that hurt, a lot. He picked up the bottle of pills and handed him two. "What's that?"

"Vicodin, it'll ease the pain," Malik said.

"How the hell do you have Vicodin?" Altair grumbled but took the pills, swallowing them dry.

"My arm still hurts sometimes," he said and was actually relieved Altair couldn't shut up, it meant he was awake. He fished around in his kit and pulled out the alcohol, removing Altair's hand and pouring it down his flank. Altair gave a sharp cry of pain and surprise as Malik cleaned the wound before putting fresh gauze over it and the other man applied pressure while Malik went back into the kitchen washing his hand and grabbed a lighter. "Okay, let me see," he said in a soft voice and Altair removed his hand and gauze, though did so slower, the pain meds were working. Gently he inspected the wound, which continued to leak blood, and was satisfied it wasn't dirty. He rapidly dug a needle and some thread from his kit and saw Altair eyeing it warily. "Its the needle or cauterize it," Malik said.

"Needle," Altair grumbled after muttering curses in Arabic to himself and Malik made him hold the needle with the hand not applying pressure to his wound as he threaded it on the second try. Malik lit the lighter and held it under the needle for a few seconds. "Okay, move your hand," Altair did and hissed when Malik made the first pass through his skin. After that though he didn't make a sound and when Malik looked up his jaw was clenched. He finished as quickly as he could, tying the thread off when he was done. He rubbed Neosporan gently on the new stitches to keep them clean before bandaging them up. "Okay, all done."

Altair gave a relieved sigh and sat back in the chair slouching, eyes half lidded in probably exhaustion and the meds. He muttered to himself in Arabic but Malik didn't understand most of it. Finally he looked up at Malik through his lashes looking a bit stoned, "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome, not like I could just leaving to bleed out," Malik said. "What happened?" now that's he wasn't afraid Altair was going to keel over and die in his kitchen he wanted to know.

"I did something stupid on a job. Did the job, some security managed to get a shot off before I could get away, got me," he patted his flank gently but still winced when he did so.

"Why would someone shoot you? What were you doing?"

Altair's eyes were a bit glassy from the Vicodin and it was obvious he'd never been on this sort of pain meds for it to be effecting him this way. "My job," he said.

"And what is it you do?" he asked though almost regretted asking.

"Remember when we went to that art museum?" he asked and Malik nodded, "You said you were just going to assume I did something shady since I didn't tell you what I did," Malik didn't but it sounded like something he would say. All he could remember about that was Altair being annoying and being a tour guide in another language with the English subtitles turned off and kissing him in the rain, and the freak out on his part after of course. He nodded anyways. "Well... you were right," he said reaching into a fold of the pants of the costume and pulled out a handgun with a silencer on it. Malik's eyes widened at seeing it. But that wasn't all, he then reached further down and seemed to grab something from around his feet. A second later he tossed a bloodied knife onto the table. Malik stared at it. "I kill people."

Malik's eyes went from the knife and gun on the table to the shirtless man sitting at his kitchen table. At the moment he didn't look capable of walking a strait line let alone killing anyone. "Very funny Altair," he said with a strained smile.

"It'd be more funny if I was joking," he croaked.

"You could have lied," he said.

"I would never lie to you," and Malik looked into those amber eyes of him and knew he was telling the truth. "Others maybe, but not you," his lips worked their way into a tired grin. Malik felt himself flush and hated himself for it. He didn't want to feel this way, especially not… not about a fucking murderer! He immediately thought wasn't that the pot calling the kettle black since what had he used to do? He'd killed people, it had been his job and he'd been deceptively good at it till he'd lost his arm. It still didn't make him get goosebumps any less.

"Why did you come here Altair?" he asked thinking that it now made sense that he didn't want to go to a hospital, though why him of all people? Why not his family? Anyone but him really.

"You're the only person I know who lives on this side of the river," he said, "and," he added with a groan as he tried to find a more comfortable position on the chair, "if I was going to die of a gunshot wound I'd rather see you then my pig headed cousin I was staying with."

"Well there will be no  _dying_  on my watch got it?" Malik growled almost teasingly. Why was he doing this?

He smirked, "Yes sir Gunnery Sergeant," he chuckled and gave an imitation of a salute, his hand and arm sloppy and uncoordinated.

Malik sighed but didn't exactly find anything amusing about the situation. "Who did you kill Altair?" he asked almost afraid to ask.

"You'll probably hear about it tomorrow on the news. I can't even remember anyway. The name isn't important," he said at the end like an after thought.

"Why did you then?"

"I was told to. Just a job," he shrugged.

"So what are you? A mercenary?"

Altair snorted, "Something that- I think you'd use the term- 'bush league'? No I'm not," he blinked at Malik and with a totally serious tone and face said, "I'm an assassin."

"No way, I don't believe you."

"I'm serious," Altair said and with those words Malik knew he was telling the truth because every time he said he was serious he always was, even about that last thing he'd promised Malik all those months ago. Here he was, sure he was all fucked up as well as high, but Altair had promised he'd come back... and he had. Malik wasn't even sure how he felt about that either. "Hey Malik?" he asked when nothing had been said for a while as Malik tried to just soak in what Altair had just said.

"What?"

"Do you hate me? I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"I don't hate you, what gave you that idea?" He wanted to though, he felt like he should, but he didn't. He should be angry at him for being the biggest flake ever but somehow after what had happened with Ezio he couldn't muster the emotion to be angry at anyone at the moment.

"Nothing," he muttered before asking, "Can I stay here?"

"Like I'd let you leave like that," Malik said smartly and got to his feet suddenly feeling bone tired. "You can sleep on the couch," and he helped the syrian stand. He'd lost a good amount of blood and was weak, Malik realized the Vicodin might have been a bad choice. There was less blood in Altair's blood stream to dilute the effects of the medication, no wonder he was so stoned. Altair sank onto the couch when Malik let him go and he went to get some spare blankets and pillows. Altair wasn't exactly the first person to crash on his couch and he doubted he'd be the last. Altair was practically asleep anyways as Malik shoved the bedding at him and he made something like a nest on the couch. He was asleep in seconds.

Malik looked over at the table where the gun and knife were. He walked over to them and picked up the gun and ejected the clip, five shots had been fired and obviously the knife had been used. He clicked on the safety (fuck it had been off this entire time?) and put the clip, the gun and the knife in the bloodied robes of Altair's costume and bundled it up before depositing it next to the couch. He looked down at Altair before deciding to put the bottle of Vicodin on the coffee table as well before leaving and going back into his room, locking the door as he did so and got ready for bed. The clock said it was fifteen minutes to three so no wonder he was exhausted. He fell into bed trying to get the image of Altair's peacefully sleeping face off his mind. It was very, very, hard.

—

Malik reached over and slapped his hand down on his alarm to make it sleep feeling exhausted. He blinked around and sat up very sure that everything that had happened after Ezio had left had just been a dream. A terrible and wonderful dream. Then he heard a rather quiet knock on his door that was very insitant. He rolled out of bed, mussing his fingers through his bed head and opened the door groggily. Kadar was home early it seemed. "Uhm... Malik. I don't mean to alarm you but I think someone's sleeping on the couch."

"Okay," Malik nodded slowly, well that coincided with his dream at least.

"And uh... I think its Altair. You know anything about that?"

Malik blinked, practically startled, he hadn't dreampt that up. He didn't know what was scarier either. "Yeah, I know," he said eventually

"Okay... well that's... Good," Kadar said awkwardly. "Can I ask  _why_  he's there?"

"No."

"But Malik what if-

"Kadar," Malik snapped, "I said no. Just leave him alone," he said using his authoritative tone that he'd honed as a Marine. It was the tone he took when something stupid was going on and people were being idiotoc. On tour he used it on little buck privates who didn't know their heads from their asses. Kadar knew the tone and since he'd gone through the same training as Malik he knew what it meant. Even after all his time as a civilian there was only one responded for such a tone.

"Yes, sir," he said and left without another backwards word.

—

Sometime before noon Malik was startled out of his distant staring at his work computer when his phone went off. He normally didn't get calls or messages while he was working since people knew better than to bother him so he raised his brow at it for a moment before snatching it up. It was from Kadar, which was even odder since Kadar definitely knew not to text him at work. He slid his thumb across the screen and opened the message.

'Thanks for leaving the Vicodin for me,' it read.

Malik blinked several times before he typed back, 'Altair?' How had he gotten Kadar's phone? What was he even doing away? It was only eleven and after two Vicodin and a fucking gun shot you'd think he'd be a lot worse for wear, especially at this hour. And since the text led him to believe he'd taken more how was he, who got loopy on just two pills, functioning properly on enough pills to dull the pain?

"Yeah, just me. I asked your brother if I could use his phone,' Altair texted back, drawing Malik out of his pensive state.

'Oh.' So intelectual, he knew.

'Thanks again… for last night I mean,' if a text message could be sheepish than this one was.

Malik's face worked through a few emotions as he typed out a reply, 'I'll admit I don't normally get people showing up at my door with gunshot wounds.'

'I'd hope not.'

Then finally he can't not ask anymore because it is  _gnawing_  at him. 'How are you feeling?' Why did he care? Malik didn't want to care. God did he not want to care, but he did, his own empathy turning his stomach into a knot of worry at the idea of Altair still hurt (and probably a bit stoned) in his apartment. That was really just what he needed wasn't it?

'Changed my bandages earlier, just a little blood. I'm fine, thanks to you.'

Malik grinned slightly, relieved he was fine and tried to convince himself it was because he didn't want people to die in his apartment. He didn't believe himself either and had to change the topic and not dwell on it. 'Good. Where's Kadar?'

'His room. I bothered bothered him for his phone. Somehow it's more confusing to use than yours, and it's not even a smart phone.'

Smart ass. 'Eat something,' he texted back now that he knew his brother was home so that meant Altair wasn't home by himself. Which really would have been just what he needed. Not really.

'I didn't know if I was allowed…'

'Eat something or I'm coming home during lunch break and making you,' Malik threatened, hoping his tone carried through the text.

'You'd feed me? Oh, don't tempt me Malik,' and Malik just  _knew_  that  _look_  on his face. That damn little smirk of his that had more than once invaded his dreams. But it was the message itself along with that knowledge that made Malik flush slightly, damnit. 'Is there anything I'm not allowed to have?' came the question when he didn't reply.

'Alcohol.'

'K.'

Malik put his phone down and rubbed his face. Fuck Altair was at his house! Altair was at his house and probably wandering around half naked and- He stopped that thought abruptly. He was not going to think about half naked or any other sort of naked or fuck even about Altair at all. Not thinking about him at all would be great actually. He let out a soft groan and leaned heavily on his arm, face in his hand. Still didn't mean Altair wasn't still at his place, wounded, probably high and shirtless. As if the day couldn't get any better.

His phone vibrated again since he'd turned off the volume during their conversation when Rauf had sent him a dirty look from over his partition still looking a bit hung over from Malik's party the night before. 'Where are my things?'

'Wrapped them up in the costume.'

'Good thinking. I guess I'm a bit to tired still to realize the obvious,' and Malik frowned. 'Can I borrow one of your shirts?' Malik flushed at the question and hated himself for it.

'Sure,' it takes him longer than probably necessary to write that reply.

'It's really cold in here,' he can imagine the tone, complaining and Malik fights a grin, he loses and it spreads across his face. He'd forgotten Altair hated the cold.

'Tell Kadar I said it was okay to turn up the heat,' he typed.

'Hurray! :D' Malik chuckled to himself. Altair and his fucking emoticons. He honestly didn't know anyone else who used them; just him. It's juvenile and a bit endearing. Malik finds himself sighing, wishing it wasn't. He doesn't want to want this.

"Malik," Ugo called from in front of him, "Vidic on the prowl," he warned and Malik shoved his phone out of the way. He couldn't focus on his work now though, not that he could before, but it was harder now because his thoughts kept drifting back to what could potentially be happening back at his apartment. He muttered a curse and at least looked busy so when Vidic strolled by like a buzzard he didn't get a talking to.

He scanned the floor when his phone buzzed again, this was a phone call though. He grabbed the phone and stepped out of the floor. "Hello?" the caller ID said Kadar but he didn't know if it was Altair or his brother.

"Mal," Kadar said on the other end almost sounding distracted.

"Hey, what's up," he said going into the break room.

"You said it was okay for him to wear some of your clothes?"

"Yeah," he said slowly. He'd definitely just said shirt, shit what if Altair had borrowed some pants too? He really didn't want to think about that. Like  _really_  didn't.

"Okay, just checking," Damnit Kadar, more information! He wasn't going to ask though, better not to know. "Also he says he wants to go out for lunch but he's acting kinda weird-

"He's on Vicodin, do  _not_  let him out of the house under any circumstances," he said sternly, good distraction.

"Okay okay, I won't… Stop that," Kadar said to someone off mic though they were silent, he could only imagine Altair was making faces at hit brother.

"Order pizza or something. Just don't let him wander, I don't want to have to go looking around Cambridge for a high free runner with a gunshot wound," no doubt Kadar knew about that since he'd probably seen Altair without his shirt. That wasn't even half of it though. Not just what he'd said but a high, free runner with an adrenaline addiction and who could potentially kill you bare handed. Yeah, he really didn't want to go looking for that in Cambridge.

"You and me both," Kadar agreed with a sigh. "See you when you get home."

"Yeah," Malik nodded slowly to himself and hung up. His day just kept getting weirder and weirder.


	14. The Trouble with Doors

Before the week is over Altair is already off the Vicodin and instead eats ibuprofen or Tylenol like it's going out of style. Malik had to take away the stronger drug because of what it did to him. By then he'd decided he didn't like a high Altair either despite the fact that all he did was sit on the couch, sleep, watch TV and sometimes say he was hungry or cold. Malik didn't like it though because Altair was too still. Sure he'd seen Altair stand statue still before but this was different. It was like he didn't even have the energy to move and from what Malik remembered of him that was totally opposite of his normal mentality of staying still when he needed to but looked like he could jump up at any second and do a backflip or something like that.

The dirty costume had vanished one day while he'd been at work and he'd found ashes in the trash can later that night and he had no idea what had happened to the gun or knife. All he knew was that they weren't on Altair's person and that was good enough for him since he  _really_  didn't want some stoned assassin waving either of them around.

That was another thing Malik was coming to terms with. He knew Altair had told him the truth but it was still pretty unbelievable, Altair was an assassin. Just saying it sounded ridiculous. People didn't just go around saying they were assassins! Not only that but the idea was a bit preposterous, assassins were mainly people you read about in stories from before the twentieth century or played as in video games. He'd asked Altair after he'd stopped taking the prescription meds and was lucid and he'd given the same answer. It freaked him out a bit actually.

And of course like Altair had said news came out about the death of a local politician who'd been killed during a fundraiser for a project that wasn't all that's popular anyways. The police had no leads except for a five bullets they'd found on the crime scene that belonged to some unknown gunman. They were handmade bullets too and thus lacked a serial number which they could track. There were no prints, no hairs, no evidence of any kind save that a man in white with a hood had appeared from the crowd and cut the man's throat before anyone knew what had really happened. The news was freaking out about it and going on about how dangerous this man was and everyone should be careful.

Meanwhile Altair was asleep on his couch as he watched this news looking as innocent as a child. It was like he honestly didn't care about what he had done. At first Malik had thought him heartless but then couldn't bring himself to. He hadn't ever felt bad when he'd shot someone, or killed someone. Still, that had been from a distance and— no, he was just trying to make himself into the better man. Really he wasn't, they were both guilty of murderers and if Malik didn't feel bad for who he killed then Altair deserved to not feel bad about his either.

On the Friday of the week Malik came home to an empty apartment. He knew Kadar had class but where the hell was Altair? Maybe he'd left since he was feeling better? Only that was a giant lie. The wound was still a bit inflamed and still full of stitches, it wouldn't be fully healed for a few more weeks. It was so not a good idea for him to leave. Not to mention the police were  _technically_  looking for him even though they had no idea who he was. He had to remind himself not to worry and that it wasn't his business before he started to panic. Altair could take care of himself besides and didn't need someone like Malik to protect him. That thought might have stopped the panic but definitely not the worrying.

Relief flashed through him when Altair finally came back, opening the door without knocking, an hour or so later. Malik didn't want to think about how he was able to do that since he didn't have a key. He was carrying a duffle bag and looked freezing, shivering in a long sleeved shirt Malik had let him borrow for inside purposes. "Don't you have a coat?" he demanded once he noticed.

"N-no," Altair's teeth actually chattered.

"Idiot," and Malik pushed him onto the couch before going back to his room, to his own closet and pulled something out. When he came back to the living room Altair had buried himself in the blankets Malik had supplied. "For an assassin you certainly are terribly prepared," he said sarcastically, draping the coat over the back of the sofa. "Wear this if you decide to go outside again, it's getting colder out."

"Thank," Altair grumbled seeming unable to get under enough blankets. "Also, I have no idea how to handle really cold weather okay? I grew up in the damn desert, cut me some slack."

"It snows in Syria sometimes," Malik said smartly.

"Not where I live smart ass," Altair growled.

"Fine," Malik sigh. "Let me see your stitches," he added, he wanted to make sure Altair hadn't stretched his stitches by going outside and doing whatever it was he did. With great reservation Altair shrugged off the blankets, obvious he didn't want to leave their warmth, and lifted up the thin sweatshirt revealing the bandages around the lower part of his chest. Malik leaned down and carefully peeled them back so he could see the stitches and was pleased by what he saw. "Looks good," he said approvingly and nodded. "What's in the bag?" he asked as Altair pulled his shirt back down.

"Gear, clothes, passports, money," Altair said lowly as if not wanting him to hear.

" _Passports_?"

"Two of-

"Actually, no. I don't want to know," Malik held up his hand to stop Altair in whatever he was going to say next.

Altair looked up at him with a worried look and licked his lips. Malik's eyes followed the quick flick of his tongue across his chapped lips before demanding he look away. He wasn't doing this. "I expected you to turn me in," Altair said after a short stretch of silence.

"You and me both," Malik softly, almost to himself.

"Why haven't you?" Altair asked and Malik really didn't want to answer that question since it meant having to really think about his reasoning. He didn't want to know what he'd find in there. Altair seemed to sense this and reached out to grab his hand so he couldn't escape the question.

"I… don't know," he admitted, not wanting to meet his eyes. "I mean, I should, you  _killed_  someone Altair," he said trying to sound like he wasn't the one in the wrong here.

"He was a bad man," Altair said firmly.

"Even if he was you  _cut his throat_ ," he stressed and wasn't really surprised to not see any guilt in his eyes, "Does that mean anything to you?"

"It's a job Malik. Just like that boring one you have I have my own, only it isn't boring."

"So you don't care. You're in it for the money."

"I don't get paid for it," Altair said. "Look it is really complicated, more than I could ever really explain and even if I could I wouldn't want too."

"Why?"

"Because it would be better if you didn't know. I don't want you to get hurt because of what you might know," he gave Malik's hand a light squeeze. "Are you going to rat me out?"

"No," he sighed and slumped down onto the couch next to him almost unable to believe he really wasn't. He was ex-military and swore to defend the country yet here he was with a guy who'd killed a politician. But this was Altair and he just  _couldn't_. He knew it was only because it was Altair too, anyone else he wouldn't have had any issue with ratting out "Just don't say anything to my brother, he might."

"Thanks," and with that same fearlessness Malik remembered leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He looked over at Altair at that and he was smiling that smile that totally melted Malik's heart and made his insides fold in on themselves as they flopped around his gut. It was such a perfect smile and Malik wished he had a camera, or  _something_. Then slowly Altair leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Malik was totally helpless to this and kissed him back for a few heartbeats. God it felt good. So good and right and amazing and perfect and didn't want it to end.

Then his brain caught up with what he was going and he stilled. God what was he doing? He promised he wouldn't do this to himself anymore. No more, yet… here he was. "No," he said and pulled away, "I-I can't do this," his voice cracked as he spoke and scrambled to his feet.

"Wait," Altair managed to grab him before he'd gotten to far. "I'm sorry."

"Altair you just  _can't do that_ ," he said trying to make Altair understand everything that was right and wrong with what had just happened.

"I know. I just… sorry," he said again. "That wasn't very fair," he agreed still holding onto Malik's hand so he couldn't leave. Malik didn't even know if he wanted to even if he knew he should. He didn't  _want_  to want this even if he did. He couldn't remember a time where recently he'd wanted something this badly. But he refused to be hurt again, especially after that thing with Ezio and he was pretty sure he'd wrecked every single part of that relationship. Because of that he was telling himself no. "Maybe we should start this over," Altair said a bit awkwardly after pulling a face and shrugging to his feet.

Malik's lip became a thin line. He shouldn't he really really shoulder. "If you want," he sad with half a sigh.

"Hi, I'm Altair Kassab, what's your name?" he asked and Malik couldn't help it; he laughed. From anyone else it would have been a terrible, terrible line but somehow totally worked for Altair despite it being corny.

"Malik Al-Sayf," he said grinning dumbly at Altair despite himself.

"Well Malik, I think you're very handsome and I would love it if you'd come to dinner with me," he said charmingly.

Malik couldn't believe him, but at the same time was hardly surprised. This was exactly the sort of dumb stunt he'd  _expect_  Altair to pull actually and he was totally falling for it. He didn't even care if he was either because this was priceless. "Okay," he said totally unable to say anything else.

"Great," and Altair smiled.

Malik was so fucked.

—

Malik was having trouble getting his key into the lock. He wasn't exactly surprised since he was a bit tipsy, not drunk exactly, not really, just pleasantly buzzed. Altair was leaning against the doorframe next him just  _looking_ at him, which was for some reason significantly affecting his ability to use a door properly. "Having trouble Malik?" Altair asked so smoothly he actually slurred.

"Shut up you," he said shooting a stern look at Altair who just laughed. He moved off the doorframe to try to help him but that was just distracting since it involved Altair being right on top of him, pressing against him. "You're even worse at this than me," Malik scolded him.

"Hmmmm," was the only reply he got and lips pressed against his neck kissing. This wouldn't end well. An arm went around his waist tugging at him as Altair's lips and mouth worked across Malik's neck.

The lock of the door clacked open when Malik finally managed to get the key in and they all but stumbled inside, half laughing at they did so as they tried not to trip over their own feet. Malik closed the door and didn't even manage to lock it before he was pushed firmly against the door and a pair of lips found their way to his. Malik sighed against them and fisted his hand in Altair's hair firmly, keeping him close. Altair's tongue slid against his lips seeking admittance and Malik opened his mouth to allow that hot tongue of his to properly examine the inside of his mouth. He sagged against the door, more leaning against it now than Altair was actually pushing him against it.

His brows went up when he felt Altair's hands pulling at the button of his pant and finally broke the lip lock. "No," he said pushing away his hands, "I don't have sex with drunk people."

"I'm not drunk," Altair smirked burying his face in Malik's neck and tried to do what he'd been doing before.

"I also don't have sex when  _I'm_  drunk," Malik said keeping a somewhat firm grip on that adventurous hand of Altair.

"You're not drunk," Altair said playfully into his ear a grin on his lips.

"Mmm, a little," Malik countered.

"Damn," Altair groaned into Malik's shoulder and Malik just laughed.

"Also, it is too warm in here for these," Malik said and partially shrugged off his coat. He only got it half way off before his own hand was shoved away and Altair peeled it off him, his hands deliberately slow to find the contours of his body under his clothes. It then took all three hands to get Altair out of his own coat he'd borrowed since he was having a terrible time with the button/zipper combo that held the thing closed. It didn't help that Altair couldn't keep those teasing lips of his to himself because they kept finding Malik's lips or neck or throat or jaw or any other space of skin that made Malik's hand even more awkward than it was on it's own when he was tipsy. Finally though it ended up on the floor and Malik shoved his hand up his shirt, fingers brushing carefully over his bandages but being far from gentle when they met skin.

"Are you sure we can't have sex?" Altair complained and Malik just snickered with a shake of his head. He then proceeded to talk to himself in Arabic sounding more than a little frustrated.

"You'll live," Malik reminded him, taking his hand out from under those clothes to grab him by the chin to kiss him again.

Malik was distantly aware of some noise that should have been very familiar but seemed strange to him. He was to wrapped up in the Syrian to give it much thought though. Or he did until someone banged on the door startling them both.

"Malik," Kadar called through the door. "Why won't the door open?"

"Your brother has the worst timing," Altair groaned into Malik's ear.

"You're telling me," he grumbled. Why couldn't Kadar have been in his room? Or even been somewhere else?

"Mal," he called again, "Are you sitting at the door again? I can't come in and hug you if you are-

"Kadar. Shut up," Malik yelled back hating that little smirk on Altair's face just then.

"Let me in, it's cold out here." Grumbling Malik pushed Altair off him and picked up his coat which was on the floor and opened the door. "Thanks," Kadar said leaning down and picking up a stack of books. God his brother was such a nerd sometimes Malik was almost embarrassed  _for_ him. He gave them both a quick once over, "Are you two drunk or were you hitting the Vicodin?" he asked kicking the door closed.

"I'm not drunk," Altair informed him.

"Yeah, drunk," Kadar nodded, "You're too lucid to be on Vicodin," and Altair flushed. He eyed the two older men for a second before going into his room but didn't close the door, as Malik heard him drop the books Altair leaned over onto him, hands on his shoulder and spoke into his ear. What he was saying Malik had no idea since it was in Arabic annoyingly enough but he got the idea and turned red. He shoved Altair when Kadar came back and tried to school his face back into order but found it difficult. "Hey Mal, you should go to bed."

"Sure," Malik said though didn't really want to.

Kadar gave him a look then turned to Altair, "You, go to bed."

"Make me brat," he sneered.

"What were you even doing out so late Kadar?" Malik asked trying to think strait.

"Library, I have a paper due soon. Which is partially why I'm saying go to bed," he folded his arms over his chest, "The other part is because I don't want you bitching and moaning because you stayed up so late like on Halloween."

"You sound like dad you know, stop that," Malik shook a finger at him.

"Bed," and Kadar grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, marching him to his room, "You too," he called to Altair who grumbled but made his way over to the couch before slumping into it. "Really brother," Kadar sighed, rolling his eyes as he shoved Malik into his room.

"What?" Malik asked.

"Nothing, just no _THING!_ " he said as Malik fell onto his bed, dragging Kadar with him making his voice jump an entire octave in doing so. "Malik," he groaned, "I have a paper to finish," he complained into Malik's shoulder since the older man was hugging him and not letting him go. After a few moments he sighed and hugged him back, "Let go and go to bed," he said and Malik did let him go so Kadar could stand. As his brother left Malik kicked off his shoes and didn't bother to undress before going to bed.


	15. The Sweet Taste of Lemons and Bacon

Altair woke up smelling bacon. He didn't eat bacon, but damn if it didn't smell good sometimes, especially when he'd been a bit drunk. Not enough to be hung over, but he definitely wasn't exactly sober come morning and was still a bit in a haze and just tired. It probably didn't help that his side still hurt so that when he sat up he swooned a bit. He looked over at the kitchen and saw Kadar in it wearing what was obviously his night clothes and looming over the stove no doubt staring at the pan where the bacon was frying.

He grabbed some clothes from his duffle and dressed under the blankets before rolling off the couch. He felt insanely sore all over from the past few days and sleeping on a couch and everything else that didn't include the gunshot wound. That wasn't sore, that just hurt. He grabbed the bottle of Ibuprofen from the coffee table where he'd put it the night before and took five of them before hobbling over to the kitchen bar and sitting.

"Morning," Kadar said as he flipped the bacon though didn't look at him.

"Mmm," Altair agreed still not even awake enough for proper words. "Whr's Malik?" he asked rubbing his face.

Kadar shot him a look from the stove, "It's ten in the morning, he's at work."

"Oh, riht," Altair's head sagged a bit.

"Want some bacon?" Kadar asked after a solid minute of silence with only the sound of bacon to be the go-between. As he asked he fished the strips of pork out of the pan and put them on a paper towel to soak up the grease.

Altair glanced at him from under his fingers, which were still rubbing his face, "I'm Muslim Kadar," he said in an unamused tone.

"You were drinking last night, Muslims don't do that either."

"Technically it depends on your caliph," Altair grumbled, "I don't eat pork."

"More for me then," he said shoving some bread in the toaster and cracked some eggs into the pan he'd just fried the bacon in. "What did you and Malik do last night?" he asked curiously. Altair didn't answer and Kadar threw a piece of bread at him, striking him on the temple, "Hey, answer me," he snapped.

"We went to dinner," he said and slowly tore the crust off the bread.

Kadar hummed and turned the eggs over making the bacon grease hiss and spit in the pan. "Okay."

"Do you care?" Altair asked slowly, equally curious why Kadar was asking him. He didn't really know Kadar, just that he was Malik's brother and went to Harvard on a nice cushy scholarship.

"Of course I do you prick," he snapped and threw another piece of bread at him. This time Altair caught it. "I had to deal with Malik when you left and I'll be damned if I had to go through that a third time," he actually glared at Altair who looked down under his righteous anger.

"If it makes any difference I didn't plan it like this," Altair said and Kadar practically slammed his plateful of breakfast down on the counter opposite him.

"Oh really? What's your excuse than?" he demanded still glaring.

"I couldn't get in contact with him," he said drumming his fingers on the counter feeling like he was meeting someone's parents and not their younger brother. "And this was the first time since spring I was allowed to leave the country."

Kadar's lips made a thin, hard line as he stared at him, obviously thinking and trying to figure him out. Than he sighed and bowed his head, grabbing a piece of bacon and shoving it into his mouth. "I believe that," he said in a normal tone, no longer sounding angry, gnawing on the bacon around his words. He picked at his eggs before grumbling to himself, "You know I should hate your guts."

"Why?" that startled him, "I didn't do anything to you."

Kadar pointed his fork at him looking annoyed again, "My brother likes you, like really  _really_  likes you, and you totally fucked him over," he informed him. "You have no idea what Malik was like when you left and I had to deal with it and try my damnedest to help him out because he  _kept waiting for you_ ," Altair felt terrible listening to Kadar, but it wasn't anything he wasn't expecting. "I refuse to do that again too, or let him go through that for a third fucking time. So if you're going to fuck with my brother again know I will. Kick. Your. Ass," he ended in a growl and Altair didn't even bother to think Kadar wouldn't give him a run for his money, he wasn't some weakling after all. Sure he was a nerd but he was still ex-military and with a brother like Malik he doubted Kadar had forgotten how to fight.

"Trust me, that isn't the plan," Altair said and shoved some of the bread into his mouth, having made a mess of the crust, he hated the crust. "And you said third time, what was the first?" he asked carefully. He really hoped it wasn't Ezio.

Kadar didn't answer right away, he just shoved another strip of bacon in his mouth along with some toast, chewing in a sort of angry though thoughtful manner. "His name was Sam and that's all I'm saying. You wanna know about Sammy you get to ask him. Because that's one thing I'm not comfortable going into."

"Why?" Altair leaned his folded elbows against the counter.

"Because I don't like talking about the dead. Bad karma or whatever," and Kadar made and little dismissive hand motion.

"Okay," Altair nodded slowly. He wasn't so keen on actually asking Malik about it. How big of a bad move would that be? Bringing up a dead boyfriend he probably wasn't supposed to know about ranked up there with the stupidest things he'd ever done in his life. Best to let that one lie for a while before he even thought about asking. He ate the rest of the bread as Kadar moped up the yolk of his eggs with his toast and as the younger man was going to start the cleanup Altair found himself asking, "You seem oftly interested in Malik's love life. Boyfriend situations non withstanding."

"He's in my love life, I don't see why I shouldn't muck around in his," he said turning on the water.

"Yeah well my cousin, the smart one, is trying to get in your pants, I think he has plenty of reason for concern."

Kadar found that amusing, "Yeah, I wouldn't touch Federico with a nine foot stick."

Altair blinked at him, "But you were always giving Malik a hard time about him butting into your love life about that-

"I like giving my brother a hard time," and then he turned and pointed a soapy at hand. "Do not tell Malik I just told you that. I get way too much enjoyment about making him worry I'll fuck his best friend's brother.

Altair actually smiled in disbelief, unable to believe that Kadar was actually  _playing_  Federico. He'd honestly never heard or such a thing. "Is he still trying to sleep with you?" he asked leaning on the counter.

"Yep," Kadar nodded. "Not. Interested."

"Any reason?"

"Not my type. I like girls more for starters."

"So you're saying my cousin is ugly?"

Kadar sent him an annoyed half-glare that looked just like a look Malik would give him, Altair grinned. "I'm not into playboy Italians who think they're gods' gift to humanity. Federico's good looking, not as terribly shameless as his brother, still not my thing. Not to mention, have you seen your Aunt? She is so scary!"

Altair laughed at that. "She isn't," Altair informed him, "You're just easily intimidated."

"Fuck you I've been shot at, not to mention blown up, and that was the time that didn't include an RPG," Kadar snarked.

Altair snorted, "Okay, okay," he held up both hands in a peace keeping manner. Kadar finished cleaning up and as he was putting away the dishes Altair decided to go shower, still thinking about what the younger man had said about Malik.

—

Malik narrowed his eyes as he looked up, not moving his head, at Ugo who was hanging off the partition between their desks. He had this peculiar look on his face. "What?" he growled out still looking at Ugo from under his brows.

"You talked to Ezio lately?" he asked.

Malik's fingers stopped on his keyboard for a second. He hadn't spoken to Ezio since Halloween, that had been a little over a week ago. He was sort of expecting it; Ezio licking his wounds and trying to regain his battered pride. After all it didn't take a genius to know Ezio had an ego, a rather big one, and after the blow Malik had dealt to it he wouldn't doubt the man was still recovering from it. Also he'd pretty much been a huge ass to Ezio who… well he'd been a huge ass too. They'd both hurt each other but damnit Malik wasn't going to be the one mending bridges first this time. He only had been a bridge builder for the past twenty-five years he'd known Ezio. Ezio could rebuild his own damn bridges. Besides. Malik was still pissed at him and himself. He didn't even want to see the 'Italian stallion', much less talk to him.

"No," Malik said gruffly looking back at his screen and wishing Ugo would not bother him, bad enough that Rauf did it regularly. The only reason the bearded man hadn't commented already was because he'd taken a coffee run. As for Daniel. He was probably high or freaking about finishing late work; thusly not paying attention.

"Hmm. Me neither," Ugo said thoughtfully. "Rosa neither. It's really weird. You know anything about it?" he tilted his head at Malik.

"I'm his friend, not his keeper," Malik growled.

Ugo blinked at him, "I thought you two were dating?"

"Man Ugo where the hell have you been?" damnit Daniel. He glared at the young blonde with too many piercings as he poked his head above the wall. "They broke up," he grinned at Malik cheekily.

"How the hell does the stoner know that and I don't?" Ugo demanded, sounding seriously offended.

"You were busy kissing Vidic's ass when Rauf wrung the answer out of him for why he was moping around like a lovesick dog on Wedns- HEY!" he yelped when Malik threw his stapler at him. It wasn't a very big stapler but still probably hurt when it clipped his shoulder.

"Daniel. Shut up-

"Are we playing harass the minor again?" the three all turned at Rauf's voice and he stood just behind Malik with a travel mug full of steaming coffee.

"I'm twenty thanks," Daniel sneered at Rauf looking about as impressed as a half drowned dog.

"Like I said, minor," and Rauf lifted his mug just slightly before taking a sip of the bile they called the public coffee, brows up in a self satisfied manner. Daniel rolled his eyes, made a sort of disgusted noise in his throat and vanished back behind the separating wall between himself and Malik.

"Did you know Ezio and Malik broke up?" Ugo asked Rauf in an accusing tone.

"Yeah, what of it?" Rauf took another sip of coffee. Malik did his best to ignore them. It was really hard though with Ugo right above his head and Rauf at his back.

"You didn't think it a good idea to tell me?"

"I thought Ezio would have told you. Or Rosa. You know that girl knows everything about Ezio's sex life… or lack of," Malik could feel them both looking at him and his ears burned in embarrassment.

"Not my fault the idiot is a virgin," Malik sniped out.

"Ouuu, ouch," Ugo actually winced. "Tough break Mal. No wonder you two broke up-

"Yes, this is all very fascinating. You two discussing my sex life. Now please shut up and go back to work. At least gossip like teenage girls when I'm not around to almost kill you."

Rauf laughed, "As amusing as the idea of you trying to kill us is Malik-

"Rauf," Malik turned around and glared at him so hard that the other man was mildly surprised he didn't suddenly burst into flames. "Drop. It."

Rauf raised one hand in surrender and mouthed to Ugo 'at lunch.' With a huff Malik turned back to his work with a sour disposition. "So you haven't talked to Ezio?" Ugo asked.

"No. Now shut up," Malik growled.

"Fine," and he missed the look Ugo shot Rauf as the bearded man went to sit at his desk.

Malik was about ready to throw his phone when it buzzed on his desk. He just quickly grabbed it and glared at the screen a few moments before looking at the message he got. It was from Altair. Actually Altair too and not through Kadar's phone. He'd bought a go phone a few days ago, Malik only knew about it because in the middle of work he'd gotten a text message under the name "Altair" asking where the hell he'd hidden the vicodin because his gunshot wound had hurt. Malik had just told him to suck it up and take some lesser pain meds. He'd gone home to find Altair on the couch, high on ibeprohan; he hadn't even know you could get high on them. Apparently a three quarter empty bottle proved otherwise. He was still irritated at Altair about that, just a bit, especially since the previous night he'd seemed just fine, after all he couldn't have hurt that much if he could still pin Malik to a door.

'Don't make lunch plans.'

Malik squinted at the phone. His lunch break started in about ten minutes.

'Why not?'

'Because I'm about five minutes away from your building.'

'What did you do to Kadar?'

'What makes you think I did anything.'

'He wouldn't just volunteer where I work.'

'He so did. Own free will and everything. I didn't even have to show him my knife,' he knew Altair was being sarcastic but that didn't mean it annoyed Malik any less.

'What are you planning?'

'I'm not planning anything. Why do I have to be planning anything? Do I honestly look like the kind of guy that plans things?' Malik was in the process of a short three letter word response when another message popped up: 'Don't answer that.' And he snorted. Then, 'I'm taking you out to lunch. Happy? Now you know my plan. I'm such a grand schemer aren't I?'

'You're a fucking ham is what you are?'

'A what? Gross.'

'Figure of speech imbecile.'

'Why would you call someone something as dirty as part of a pig…. Are you calling me a pig Malik?'

Malik had to press a hand over his mouth to not laugh. As it was Rauf just sent him a look from over their wall. 'No. I'm not. Don't be so juvenile.'

'Whatever. I'm standing in front of your building right now.'

"Hey Mal," Rauf said and Malik looked up. "Lunch?"

"Uh… no thanks," Malik said.

Rauf rose a brow, "Why not? We always go out to lunch-

"Got plan. Just came up. Sorry," he said and knew he could ditch for his lunch break a few minutes early so saved all his data, put his machine to sleep, grabbed his stuff and left the floor. Rauf and Ugo both watched him go, brows furrowed curiously but he didn't give a crap about them.

He got downstairs and out the lobby before most people had and looked around surreptitiously. Then he felt something come up on his left side. He turned to look; no one. When he faced back front Altair was standing there with a cheerful smirk on his smug mug. Malik jumped, a bit startled. "Hello," Altair said.

Malik grabbed his chest, "Fuck Altair," he growled, "Do not sneak up on me you ass."

"I thought I was a pig. First a pig, now an ass. What's next Malik? Going to go through the entire menagerie for your insults," he said in a cheeky way, not actually insulted. Malik rolled his eyes. "C'mon," and without asking grabbed Malik's hand.

"Where are we going?" Malik asked. "Also, you said you were taking me to lunch. Where the hell you get the money for that, or your phone?"

Altair rolled his eyes at Malik, "You forget who I'm related to, obviously. That's the only reason you would ask such a dumb question," Altair stated. Malik was about to say he wasn't stupid when Altair himself had said that his aunt and uncle didn't even know he was here. He didn't get the change to. "That and they don't just send us places without being able to pay for things. All cash."

"Great. How dirty is this money?" he asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Squeaky clean," Altair said and squeezed Malik's hand. "Come on, I'm an assassin, not a crook," he almost sounded insulted by that one.

"Okay okay, fine, where are we going than Mr. Squeaky Clean?"

"Surprise," Altair said and they stopped at a T station.

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope."

"C'mon, just one?"

"You'll like it."

"Well that's no hint at all," Malik huffed.

"You ever had traditional food?" he asked.

"What sort of-

The train came up to the stop, the bell dinging and breaks screeching. Altair pulled him onto the train and ran his ticket through the machine twice. They managed to find seats before the lunch rush truly set in.

"Now c'mon, hint," Malik said sternly.

"Who makes the best Lebanese food?" he asked.

"Huh? What sort of hint is that?" Malik narrowed his eyes, Altair laughed.

"The only one you're getting."

"Jerk."

"Maybe a little," Altair admitted and leaned around the upright bar that separated their seats and pressed his lips to Malik's cheek.

"It better not be far."

"Brighton."

"Altair," he groaned. "You're dragging me all the way to Brighton?"

"Shush," he scolded. "You only get one chance to do anything. So why not take all those chances to do something great every time?"

"Altair my break is only for an hour."

"So you go over a bit one day. Live a little," and he nudged Malik in the ribs with his elbow. Malik just sighed and rolled his eyes upward but didn't complain further.

—

The sign was a cheerful yellow color and the words Garlic and Lemons is printed in slightly curling letters across it. Harvard Ave is busy, full of college students (but what street in Boston isn't during the lunch hours?) and business men and women. Altair tugs him inside and the first thing Malik recognizes is the smell. It smells like his mother's kitchen. There are four large slabs of meat on carousels, slowly turning in front of a low burning gas heater. It smells like garlic, lemons, more spices than Malik can name and meat. The walls are the same almost obtrusive yellow color as the sign. It wasn't particularly busy though Malik wondered how long that would last.

"How the hell did you know this was here?" Malik asked as Altair dragged him over to where you ordered, almost cafeteria style.

"I have my ways," and Altair winked at him. There was a cute girl behind the glass separator. Altair spoke to her in a tongue Malik didn't know. Apparently the girl did though for she nodded and went back into the open kitchen. A man who had a great appreciation for food appeared in a chef's apron, a bit of a grease stain on the front. Altair threw up his arms and said something in an enthused voice. The chef apparently recognized him and replied in the same tone. Malik just watched with mild confusion as they talked, both grinning. Malik knew English, enough Arabic to hold a slow conversation and barely enough Spanish to know how to roll his Rs. What these two were going on in though wasn't any language Malik knew.

After sharing a bit more pleasantry the man pulled out two plates and began piling food onto then. Malik watched as meat, vegetables, falafel, rice and pita bread was stacked onto the various plates which multiplied before his eyes. Altair took half the plates, still chatting to the man in whatever language they were going on in, and motioned for Malik to take the others. He did so and Altair sat them down at one of the small tables.

"What the hell was that?" Malik hissed once Altair sat down after grabbing them both silverware and a Coke.

"What?"

"You know that guy?"

Altair smiled, "We're friends you could say, yes," Altair said his smile telling Malik he hadn't told the entire thing.

Malik opened his mouth to ask before he shut it. Malik really did /not/ want to know actually. Altair wasn't just a guy after all. He was an assassin with a very powerful uncle on top of that. Who knew who Altair knew or why. He went for a more appropriate question as Altair dug into one of the kebabs which dripped all sorts of delicious and bad for you fat, "What language was that?"

"Armenian," Altair said after swallowing.

"You speak Armenian?"

"I speak languages I need to know," Altair shrugged.

"But this is Lebanese food," Malik said looking down at his plate. Well really it could have come from anywhere in the Middle East but it said Lebanese on the sign.

"Remember my hint? Who makes the best Lebanese food? Answer; the Armenians," and he smirked. "That and its free. Don't look it in the mouth," and Altair pointer his fork at Malik's still untouched plate. Altair had a point. He mint not be a college kid but even he appreciated free food. Malik decided he might as well eat before it got cold. He sighed when he finally took a bite. It reminded him of his mother's cooking. Comfort food if there ever was any. Some people liked meatloaf and mashed potatoes for comfort food. Malik preferred falafel and pilaf. It reminded him of his mother and a time before he'd gone off to the Marines.

He felt Altair watching him though he never actually caught the other man looking even though Altair's cutlery never stopped moving, clacking against the porcelain. Malik did his best to ignore him though if he was trying to be sly about it.

As they were finishing their lunch though he grew a bit antsy. "What is it?" he asked his fork poised with a quarter of falafel on it, the green disc slathered on a white sauce.

Altair gave a short huff of half a laugh, "What makes you think there's anything wrong?" he asked as Malik shoved the falafel into his mouth.

"I didn't say wrong," Malik said after quickly chewing and swallowing. "I just asked what is it? You've been staring at me."

"Well, for starters," Altair said and reached across the distance, "you have some sauce on your face, very attractive," and he wiped the falafel sauce off with his thumb. Malik watched the path of his thumb as it pulled away from the corner of his mouth and traveled to between Altair's own lips. Malik just gave him a look, "But," he continued his lips smacking slightly as he pulled he thumb from his mouth and wiped it across his napkin, "I need a reason to look at you now?"

"Look, no. Stare, yes."

"And whose to say I'm not just struck by how good you look?" Altair smirked and that's when Malik felt heat rise into his cheeks.

He rolled his eyes regardless of what the rest of his face was doing however. "Oh please," he huffed putting his fork down.

Altair's smirk fell away reveal something resembling a frown. For a second Malik wanted to take back his words. He wasn't very used to being noticed for reasons other than the fact that he only had one arm, it was what people who didn't know him tended to focus on since it was so obvious. Thus he didn't take comments, even good ones, about his looks with anything less than skepticism since usually people spoke well of him out of pity. Of course he knew Altair knew better than to even attempt to pity him. "Okay, you're right. There is something," Altair said, still frowning. He reached out and covered Malik's hand with his own, Malik in turn twisted his hand so that their fingers laced together and Altair's amber eyes brightened a bit. "I'm sorry."

Malik blinked, "For what?" he asked, brow furrowing.

"For taking so long," he said.

Malik snorted, well that was irony. He'd waited over a decade for a man he'd thought he'd wanted only for it not to work out. Seven months to wait for someone he didn't know he wanted seemed like time had barely passed. "I don't forgive you," Malik said and he saw something in Altair sort of... rip, was the only was to describe it. In the breath between his words Altair's fingers tightened around his own, "For there is nothing to forgive," and now it was Altair's turn to look puzzled. "You didn't do anything wrong. Sure I was annoyed you didn't call, but... I understand that you didn't."

Altair bowed his head and gave a short, dry chuckle before looking back up at Malik, eyes bright and warm. He brought the other man's knuckles up to his mouth and kissed them, "I am fairly sure I don't deserve you in any capacity," he said.

"Damn right you don't," Malik teased and Altair laughed, squeezing his hand again before letting him have it back. Malik just allowed himself a pleased smile as he picked up his spoon to scoop up the last of his pilaf.


	16. The Chorus

They made it back to Malik's work almost half an hour after he was supposed to be back. Malik couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed as they walked from the T station, Altair having twisted his fingers firmly into Malik's when they'd been on the train, only seeming fit to let go when they debarked.

"You are going home now," Malik told Altair sort of sternly, he wasn't going to let Altair's anywhere near his work.

"I shall await you with baited breath," he said, gently bumping their shoulders together as they stood several feet to the side of the building entrance.

"Shut up," Malik said rolling his eyes, but he had a grin on his face.

Altair just smiled brightly at him, "Have a good rest of the day at your boring desk job," he teased and bumped into Malik again, this time so that their lips brushed.

"Well not everyone can have an exciting job like you Mr. Assassin," Malik teased softly and Altair seemed to appreciate the humor. "Don't kill anyone on the way home," he added.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Altair promised, their foreheads almost touching they were around close. After a few seconds of silence, broken only by their breath, Altair leaned over and kissed him. Malik kissed back, squeezing Altair's hand firmly. Altair tasted faintly of Lebanese food and rich spices and Malik was actually disappointed when the other man pulled away. "Off to work with you," he breathed and let go of Malik's hand. Slightly flushed Malik nodded and retreated going back into his office building.

He slumped into his chair with a sigh. Almost immediately Rauf poked his head over their divider. "Where the hell were you?"

"Lunch," Malik said in a grouchy, gruff tone. He really wanted Rauf to fuck off.

"With who?"

"A, what makes you think I was with anyone and B, if I was, what makes you think it's any of your business?" he growled. He didn't know why but he didn't want the others to know about Altair. At least not yet. He'd only broken up with Ezio a week ago, he didn't want to give them any wrong impressions that he was... well at the very least kissing and going out to lunch with another guy. He wouldn't call them dating really since... he didn't know. He just didn't want them to know and he was damn well within his rights to do so.

"You're usually not late unless you're on a lunch with someone. Last time you were you and Daniel somehow were late by fifteen minutes on a damn sandwich run," Rauf said furrowing his brows.

"Oh shut up Rauf," Daniel growled from his cubical. "I didn't mean to make us late."

"And you still got my order wrong," Rauf added.

Daniel just made a wordless groan of annoyance, his words 'oh shut up' obvious. "What Daniel said, shut up Rauf," Malik said smartly. "None of your business."

"Uhg, you're killing me here Malik," Rauf groaned but did retreat back into his own little box. Malik turned back to his computer, ignoring any further comments from any of them.

—

Malik came home to a surprise on Friday. Altair was there on the couch, not unusual, but his clothes were different and he wore a hooded sweatshirt. Malik had no idea where he'd gotten it. "Ah, you're home," Altair said looking behind him and got up from the couch.

Malik looked him over with a raised brow, "Going somewhere?" he asked noting Altair's sneakers. He didn't know where those had come from either.

"Maybe," Altair smirked.

"Maybe isn't an answer," Malik informed him.

"It is for me."

Malik sighed and rolled his eyes, "Just tell me what you're doing."

"Running."

Well that sounded pretty simple and… boring. Altair didn't do things that were boring, ever. "You mean free running," Malik said. Altair nodded smugly. "You still have your stitches-

"Not anymore," Altair continued smugly.

Malik blinked at him, "You took them out?"

"Yep, all by myself," and Altair raised up part of his sweater and shirt to show where he had had stitches. The scar was pretty much healed over by now and Malik's not so great stitching had left a bit of a jagged line on the skin. "Wanna come with?" Malik opened his mouth to say no, he was tired, "C'mon," Altair said giving him his most pleading look that just made Malik annoyed because it was one of those looks he couldn't say no to.

"Fine," he said.

"Yes," Altair beamed, "Go change," and he pushed Malik towards his bedroom.

"You are so up to something," Malik called over his shoulder, "Don't think I don't know!"

"I have nooooo idea what you're talking about," Altair said and when Malik glanced back over to him he saw Altair leaning against the front door, hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Malik closed the door behind him pointedly and he heard Altair laugh.

Allowing himself a secret smile once the door was between him and the Syrian, he pulled off his work clothes, throwing them into the hamper and pulled on some more comfortable clothes that he could run in including sneakers which he rarely wore, if only because it was easier to just wear slip-ons. But real shoes were required for this sort of activity.

Altair was still waiting against the door when he came back out, his dark hood pulled up, "Ready," Malik said. "Though you sure you want to go before dinner?"

"Work up an appetite," Altair said looking up so Malik could see his grin and they way his eyes passed over Malik he wondered just what Altair meant for a moment. Malik felt a bit of heat rise up in his cheeks even as Altair turned away and opened the door. Malik followed after, locking the door and was in time to watch Altair jump off the stairs seven steps up, do a twist, and land facing him with his arms spread.

"Very clever, show off," Malik said trying to sound unimpressed but failing. He walked down the steps normally after Altair who grabbed his hand and hauled him out the door and into the cold Boston evening.


	17. Volatile Times

It was much later when they finally stopped for the night. The air was sharp and cold against their skin, though they'd both ditched their longer clothes as they built up a sweat. The cold air felt good on Malik's skin even if it sucked away his body heat and made him shiver a bit as he leaned against Altair. Though he shivered he wasn't totally cold, his body was still running hot from their run and final climb up to the top of the building they'd found themselves on. He was pretty sure they were in the North End, as he could see the river in front of them and off to their right he could make out the distant lights of Logan International.

Altair had his fingers tangled in Malik's as they sat there. They didn't talk, simply enjoyed the silence between them and the occasional passer-by or car that rolled down the narrow one-way street. Then Altair leaned forward and looked down when a car pulled up in front of the building. "I'll be right back," he said and stood up. Malik frowned and almost tugged him back down, already missing his added warmth up on the roof, but it was too late, he already had crossed the roof entrance and was gone. Malik tried not to pout as he waited and looked down at the car, which looked like it was a delivery for something or another. Thinking about it made his stomach growl a little, he hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

He watched the delivery driver get back into his car and drive away. A minute later the roof door opened again. Malik turned around where he sat and saw Altair walking towards him with a few small boxes balanced on top of a large pizza box. He sat down next to Malik without dropping anything.

"You bought pizza," Malik said staring at the food, his stomach liking the way it smelled very much.

"You're very clever you know that," Altair said setting the box on his lap. Malik refrained from shoving because Altair was holding the food and sitting on a ledge. Malik turned to face him, throwing one leg over the other side of the ledge so he straddled it. "I also got some other stuff," and he handed Malik a styrofoam container. Malik opened it and just about drooled. mozzarella sticks. He stole one and found it was still crispy, it was so hard to get crispy mottz sticks on a delivery, they always were soggy it seemed. But not these. No these were crispy and fresh. The other two containers contained jalapeno poppers and french fries, both as crispy and hot as the mottz sticks. Malik's stomach growled loudly. Altair laughed at him. "Want a slice?" and Altair opened the big pizza box.

"Who did you ask?" was all Malik said as he picked out a slice of vegetarian with (of all things) shrimp and garlic on it. One half was his favorite (that) and the other was just cheese with mushrooms and jalapenos on it.

"Kadar," Altair said smugly. Malik hummed and bit into the pizza. It burned a bit but he didn't care, he was starving. Altair helped himself to some french fries before attacking his own half of the pizza.

"Well for once I approve of him telling people my weird taste in food," Malik said and Altair snorted. Malik let the pizza slice cool in the cold air for a moment or two before taking another bite. This time it was just cool enough and he groaned when he tore into the slice. He heard Altair cough and smack his chest, but was too focused on his food to pay much attention. "This is fucking delicious," he added.

"Good," Altair said approvingly, "Apparently it's the best pizza in the neighborhood," he'd already polished off his first slice and was moving in on the poppers. Malik quickly grabbed several and put them in his lap since he didn't have any illusions that if he didn't watch them they'd be gone before he got any. He'd learned Altair liked spicy foods since he'd started living on his couch, and after Malik introduced him to sriracha Altair put it on _everything_. So Altair ate the poppers like they were candy while Malik finished his slice.

They ate in silence, both pushing as much food into their mouths as quickly as possible. One because they were both hungry, and two to eat before it got cold. Once they'd emptied the smaller boxes of all the food and the pizza box of most of it's contents and had pulled their coats back on, now able to feel the chill, they returned to just relaxing on the roof.

"What are you- oh," Malik started as Altair moved away from him on the roof only to face away from him and lay his head right on Malik's lap. Altair grinned up at him from where he was. Malik didn't say anything, instead he reached out to brush his fingers through Altair's dark brown hair. Altair closed his eyes, a content look on his face. Malik asked something he didn't want to ask but needed to because he refused to be caught by surprise again, "When are you leaving again?"

Altair's eyes snapped open, though he didn't sit up, and turned his head a bit to watch Malik better. "It depends," he said slowly.

"On?"

"You."

"About?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

Malik was silent for several seconds, "Yes," he finally breathed. He sometimes hated that Altair could affect him so much, that he could become such a mess when the man was around. But on the other hand he had missed the thrill of it, the sense of adventure he'd only just been allowed a single swallow of during the spring. It had lit a fire back in him he'd forgotten he'd had, reminded him who he was. He didn't want to go back to being that guy he'd been last year. He wanted to stay like how he was now, not fall back into  _that_.

"Then I don't plan on going anywhere," he said firmly.

"Huh?" Malik was honestly surprised by that.

"I talked with my uncle before I left home for this assignment. He said if I wanted he'd talk to my father, convince him to transfer me to America permanently," he said.

Malik tried not to think too hard about what he'd just said, transfer and what that had to mean, that whatever Altair was a part of was bigger than he probably wanted to understand. "He could do that?"

"My uncle and father get along very well," Altair said, "same coin, opposite sides," the wording for the analogy was off but Malik understood. "He will say he needs someone skilled over here to keep things secure, someone like me, and since I am already here he won't have to send someone else. My father will argue, say I should be there with him and then Giovanni will say it would be good if I learned how his side of the business was run too. My father will consent to a point," he smirked a little. "And even if they can't, well," he chuckled here, "Aunt Maria and her sister will make him see reason." In that moment Malik felt pity for Altair's father, who he'd only met once. But it was enough. He'd married Maria's sister who was every bit of the fiery Italian her older sister was. If they started to work on someone he doubted they'd last very long. Maria he knew had a way with words and he could only imagine her sister was the same way.

Malik chuckled and ruffled his hair, "I can't imagine anyone denying Maria or her sister anything," he said.

"Nope," Altair grinned smugly. "So I won't leave again… well," he made a bit of a face, "Other than work related times and-

They both looked at Malik's pocket when his phone started to ring. Malik cursed and Altair frowned as he fished it from his pocket. "Hello?" he asked not even glancing at who it was from.

"I'm going to take that phone apart one day since it always goes off at the worst time," Altair said and Malik shushed him with an irritant look on his face.

"Is this Malik?"

Malik blinked, "Ezio?" he asked, "Of course this is Malik," he frowned.

"Thank goodness. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get in touch with you when you don't have anyone else's-

"Hey!" Malik yelped when Altair sat up and snatched the phone from him. "Altair what are you doing-" he shut up at the look Altair gave him, unable to continue at the dark glance.

"Ezio," Altair said lowly and turned away, then he said something in Italian and Malik really couldn't follow. He sighed then Altair hung up the phone.

"Going to tell me what that was about?" Malik asked, hand out for his phone.

"No," he said and handed it back, "He just knows better."

Malik rolled his eyes, "I haven't talked to him in almost two weeks," he said.

"Good, maybe he's not such an idiot anymore," Altair grumbled.

Malik stared at him a moment, "What did you do?" he knew Altair had done  _something_.

Altair gave him a slightly wary look, "I don't think you want to know," he was told.

"Altair-

"Really Malik, I didn't do anything as bad as Ezio did," he interrupted. "And I don't want to tell you because you don't deserve to know that my cousin is a bigger dick than you think," he said lowly.

"You have something to do with why no one has talked to Ezio in a few weeks?"

"I… maybe sort of deleted all the contacts from his phone," Altair said innocently. Malik pressed his hand to his face with a sigh.

"I see," he said as though pained.

"He'll get them back, obviously," and Altair was sitting right in front of him again.

"I know but did you have to do that? He practically lives on his phone."

"I thought it was adequate punishment," Altair said firmly. "Besides, it got me two weeks of you all to myself," and he leaned forward, kissing him, and Malik didn't stop him. He forgot what it was really like to be kissed like this, fully and without the hesitation Ezio had, or the brief moments they'd kissed while Altair had lived on his couch. He parted his lips when Altair pressed his tongue forward and groaned a little as he licked his way inside his mouth. They just stayed there for a good while, and Malik didn't worry about what Altair had or hadn't done to Ezio because he couldn't think about it with Altair's mouth against him and the taste of greasy pizzeria food on his tongue.

Altair kissed his lower lip when they came up for air and Malik felt warmer than he had been before. He could probably do this all night, and he didn't have work in the morning… but the T would stop running soon. He tipped his head down to avoid Altair's persistent lips to say, "We should probably be getting home," he said.

"Mhmm," was all Altair said and Malik wondered when Altair's arm had found it's way around his waist, he honestly could say he couldn't remember.

"Really," Malik implored, "The T is going to stop running, and I don't feel like walking—" he was cut off briefly when Altair kissed him again, "walking all the way back to Cambridge," he blurted out the rest once he was free of Altair's mouth.

Altair pulled away, "Okay," he sighed and Malik would be the first to admit he hadn't wanted to stop, not really. Still it was cold out and the weathermen had been threatening the entire river basin with snow since Wednesday. They got off the ledge and Altair picked up the half empty pizza box and they walked down from the roof. Altair left the box with the garbage on the curb and Malik pulled him towards Haymarket station.

When they got there Altair just jumped right over the automatic barriers even while Malik snapped at him about it and paid his own fare. Altair just grinned back at him and waited till he'd gotten to the proper side of the barriers. He snatched up Malik's hand as they walked to the platform and waited for the train. A train ride and an experience through Park station (that station was always a bit of a mess to navigate, even for natives) they were on their way to Cambridge. Their train was practically empty except for some college kids bundled up against the cold and they got off at the Harvard stop. Altair had his head against Malik's shoulder as they rode, both their hands in his lap, so tangled up it was difficult to distinguish one set of fingers from the other's.

They got off at the Porter stop and walked the few blocks from the T station to Malik's apartment on Cedar during which Malik asked Altair how he knew where they'd be for the pizza guy to deliver since he never saw Altair actually take out his phone. Altair just claimed it was his secret assassin mojo and that made Malik laugh.

There was a familiar car in front of Malik's building as they neared it. Malik frowned at it in confusion and Altair's grip on his hand tightened to almost painful. That was Ezio's car. What was Ezio doing here this late at night? Maybe not totally unfamiliar, as Ezio often showed up at all hours of the waking day, but he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the man since their break up.

The outer door opened and the familiar sight of Ezio in his thick wool coat that hung down by his knees was framed in the doorway. "Malik!" he cried and jumped down from the stoop, Malik did his best not to wince, remembering how Kadar had broken his arm doing that when there was snow on the ground.

"Hey," Malik said as Ezio came up to them and he caught the tight tension between the cousins instantly as they both seemed to refuse to ackoweledge each other's existence. He was surprised by this, but also by Ezio's attitude, he expected the Italian to be more stand-offish or grouchy about what had happened.

"Can I talk to you?" Ezio asked.

"Sure," Malik said easily.

Finally Ezio seemed to at least show he knew Altair was there, his eyes flicking to him for an instant, "Alone?"

"Yeah, of course," and he pulled his hand out of Altair's, "I'll see you upstairs," he told Altair, who just nodded mutely. He was caught off guard when Altair kissed him suddenly, a swift thing that made his heart jump into his throat. Then it was gone, as quickly as it came, and Altair was walking up the stairs to the door. When he focused back on Ezio he saw the man glaring after his cousin. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

"You could say," Ezio said, turning away and looking at Malik. He looked… hurt. Malik refused to feel bad though, just refused, since he'd been hurt plenty in his friendship with Ezio as well as dating him where he thought even his fantasies were betraying him. "Look Malik, I'm sorry," he said, "What happened on Halloween-

Malik waved him away, "I wrote it off," he said, frankly with Altair showing up that same night he'd sort of forgotten about their fight and the party. That night belonged to Altair and his stupid fucking gunshot wound.

"Oh," Ezio frowned. There was a strange silence that Malik recognized as Ezio working up to whatever he really was here to say, and Malik was content to just wait him out. "So then you aren't mad at me?"

"No," Malik said and put his hand in his pocket, he was cold out here now that he wasn't moving around. "Are you?"

"…No," Ezio admitted, "But just… you rebounded pretty quick," he said sadly. Malik was about to explain himself, he didn't even know how he was going to do that, when Ezio spoke up again, "I wanted to know though, if you knew."

"Knew?" Malik rose a brow at him.

"About what Altair does."

"I do," Malik said calmly.

Ezio seemed shocked by that, "He told you?" Malik nodded. "He told you, and you're still with him?" now he seemed… maybe not disgusted, but grossly surprised.

"It's no worse than what I've done," Malik said.

"Malik, I don't think you understand. Altair  _enjoys it_ ," Ezio said in practically a hiss and that actually stopped whatever Malik would have said there. "I bet he didn't tell you that. I told you, way back in spring, my family is crazy. I meant it," he said seriously. "Malik?" he asked when Malik didn't answer or move for a long time, just stared at him.

Malik had just  _stopped_  at that comment. That Altair might actually enjoy his work, and from the way Ezio had said it, enjoyed it like enjoyed killing people. Malik wasn't going to hold a lofty, peaceful, desire over Altair's head since he couldn't throw stones. He was ex-military, he'd shot people, he'd killed people, and animals. Hell he'd destroyed buildings and had seen entire villages go up in fire because an incompetent officer had called in a pair of zoomies to bomb it to kingdom come. He couldn't and wouldn't fault Altair for doing his  _job_ , because that's what it was, a job, and if he was good at it so what? Malik had been good at his job too. But he idea that Altair could  _enjoy_  his blood work hadn't even occurred to him.

He flinched when Ezio touched him and jerked away as though burned. "Malik?" Ezio asked again.

He didn't want to believe what Ezio said, in fact, he had no reason to in the first place seeing as how Ezio was suddenly just throwing this in his face. "I don't believe you," he said.

Ezio had a sort of dark look on his face then, "Maybe you should ask him," he suggested.

"I will, right now," and he shoved right past Ezio. He wasn't surprised to see Altair was sitting at the top of the first set of stairs. He honestly hadn't expected him to leave with the weird air that had been between the two earlier.

"Everything all right?" Altair asked and pulled his hood down as Malik walked up a few steps so he was eye level with Altair sitting at the top.

"I don't care if you kill people," Malik told him, "Just please don't tell me you like it."

Altair blinked slowly at him, surprised, and maybe confused by what he'd said. "I do what I have to and that's it," he said and now that there was that little worm of doubt Malik wondered if he was telling the truth.

"You wouldn't lie to me," it wasn't a question.

"Malik, I have  _never_  lied to you," Altair said standing and walking down the few steps till he stood just one above him.

"You're serious?"

"Yes," Altair said softly.

"So you don't like it, killing I mean," Malik said now feeling awkward he'd let what Ezio said effect him so much. He couldn't help it, seeing as how he'd known Ezio for so long.

"I like the sneaking part maybe, getting close to a target. But killing? No," he said, then his eyes grew hard, "Did Ezio tell you that?" Malik just nodded. Altair gently pushed Malik out of the way and walked out the building. Malik had a terrible feeling about this and followed after him as Altair quickly moved down the steps and he was just in time to see Altair hit Ezio so hard the younger man went down like a sack of bricks.

"You fucking psychopath!" Ezio yelled from the ground, hand clutching his face.

"I fucking  _warned_  you Ezio," Altair spat at him, looming over his cousin angrily, his entire back tight with rage. "You are testing my patience on this. Give it up."

Ezio glared defiantly at Altair and then caught sight of Malik standing on the stairs still, wide-eyed, shocked Altair would actually punch Ezio. The two might have seemed tense earlier, but they'd seemed to get along so well before. Somehow he knew he'd missed something. Altair saw where Ezio looked and turned to look at Malik as well. "See Malik, I told you," and Ezio pointed at Altair furiously.

"Told him what? Another lie?" Altair snarled. "That's all you do, Ezio, lie," and he grabbed his cousin up by his lapels and hauled him to his feet. "You're a petty lier who tries to break things when he doesn't get what he wants," and he shook Ezio a little. Malik was still too shocked to see either of them like this to stop them.

"Fuck you Altair," and Malik's eyes widened when Ezio sent a kick at Altair. His boot connected with Altair's shin and the Syrian let him go. Ezio then tried to punch him. Perhaps not the smartest idea as Altair grabbed his fist and before Malik quite knew what was happening he had Ezio on the ground again, this time Ezio on his stomach, his arm wedged up against his back as Altair pinned him to the ground.

"Don't  _ever_  do that again Ezio," he growled and Ezio whimpered in pain as Altair bent his arm hard.

That snapped Malik out of his stunned state. Ezio was still his friend, a very old friend, and Altair was  _hurting him_. He went right over to the two and shoved Altair off the younger man to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped at Altair, who seemed surprised Malik would do that.

"Ow, fuck," Ezio groaned pathetically.

"Oh shut up Ezio, I did not hurt you that much," Altair rolled his eyes at his cousin his accent slipping in more than usual, mangling his words up.

"What is wrong with you?" Malik asked Altair again, staring at him.

"What's wrong with me? Ask Ezio that!"

"He's not the one throwing punches-

"Did you not see that one just now?" Altair demanded.

"Unprovoked," Malik finished.

"Oh I was plenty provoked," Altair growled. "I can't stand liars, and Ezio here has done nothing but that to you for a long ass time. He deserved that punch, and more," he glared at his cousin.

Malik turned to Ezio, who was sitting up now and working his arm, an uncomfortable look on his face. "What's he talking about?" he asked his friend.

"Beats me- hey!"

"Stop fucking lying," Altair snarled after smacking Ezio, hard, on the shoulder. "If you want to be like me at least be man enough to tell the truth."

"Ezio?"

Ezio said nothing, Altair made a disgusted huff and stood up. "Pathetic," he said lowly.

"Then you tell me," Malik turned to Altair.

"Nope. This is his own can of worms, he can open it and get it over with or sit and eat it himself. Not my fucking problem," and Altair's eyes narrowed with dislike. Malik frowned. He sent one last look at Ezio, said something in Italian, and stalked into the apartment building.

"Ezio?" Malik asked gently.

"It's nothing," Ezio said softly and looked away, looking defeated.

"You can tell me," he said.

Ezio looked at him, "No, I can't. You'd hate me," he said in a strained way. "I don't want you to hate me."

Malik frowned, "I could never hate you Ezio," Malik told him and Ezio got to his feet as well.

"Of course," and Malik wasn't sure that had even been the right thing to say. The words seemed to have… twisted something inside Ezio. Something fragile and Malik didn't even know where to begin in trying to fix it. "Look, forget I said anything," he said quietly. "I just… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything," he said and leaned over and kissed Malik on the cheek before going to his car and getting into the driver's seat. Malik watched him drive away before, more than a little confused, went into his building. Altair was no where in sight when he went into his apartment but the hall bathroom door was closed and he could hear running water. He frowned and went into his own room, locking it and taking his own shower.

As he left the shower there was a soft knock on his door. He opened it and it was his brother. "Hey," he said, standing in his pajama pants and a soft T-shirt.

"Did something happen?" Kadar asked, still in his day clothes.

"Why?"

"I heard something from the bathroom, it sounded like someone had punched a wall."

Malik frowned, "It's fine, Altair and Ezio just… had a stupid argument."

"Oh," that made Kadar's brows furrow. "Bad?"

"Just stupid," Malik shook his head.

"Okay," Kadar said, "Well, that was all, g'night," and he left to head to his own room as the bathroom door opened and Altair stepped out amid a small cloud of steam. His skin was bright red from the heat of the water and when he stepped out he looked over at Malik. Malik motioned to him and Altair came over.

"Everything all right?" he asked him the same thing Kadar had just wanted to know.

"Yes," Altair said, he didn't sound so tight as before. "I'm sorry about earlier. He just pisses me off," Altair growled a little.

"Why?"

Altair bit the inside of his cheek, then sighed, "It's his own problem. I don't air other people's dirty laundry," he said.

"Oh," Malik nodded, he could appreciate that. "I thought you two got along better than that."

"Usually yes. But like I said, I hate liars," Altair said, "when he mans up to what he did, I'll forgive him."

"Was what he did so bad?"

Altair looked strait at him, "Yes," he said with such seriousness that Malik didn't question him further. "Very much yes," and he reached out and cupped Malik's jaw. Malik swallowed just before Altair kissed him gently. He felt hot against Malik's skin, still hot from his shower, and damp, like Malik was. Malik grabbed him by the front of his soft shirt and pulled him close.

"Would I forgive him for it?" he asked when they broke apart.

"Probably," Altair admitted, "It's just him being shallow."

"Then I'm not going to worry too much about it," Malik informed him. Altair nodded with a hum and kissed him again. "Bed?' he asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired," and Altair made to pull away.

"No, I mean, bed?" and Malik's eyes flicked to his bed.

"Oh," understanding dawned in Altair's eyes. "Yes," and he let Malik pull him into his bedroom. The door closed solidly behind them.


	18. Wasted on Our Flaws

'Malik?'

'Who else would it be? Hey'

'Fuck I dunno, Altair stole the phone from you last time'

'Key word being 'stole'' 'What is it?'

'Is it bad I wanted to apologize again?'

'Fooor?'

'… He didn't tell you?'

'Tell me what?'

'Fuck, nevermind'

'…' 'Now you have to tell me'

'Nope'

'C'mon ezio don't be a dick' 'ezio?' 'ezio?' 'ezio?' 'Damnit ezio don't fucking screen my text messages!'

'Does Altair have a cellphone?' 'Sorry I was screening your messages, I was waiting till you weren't mad'

'He does'

'Texting?'

'Yes'

'Give me his number'

'Why don't you ask someone else?'

'No one else has his number, obviously. Like my cousin gives it out to just anyone'

'He's your cousin'

'Yeah and he also punched me in the face the other day. I'm not on his short list of people he likes right now'

'Why do you assume I have it?'

'Should I really honor that qystion with a real responce?'

'You can't see me, but I;m rolling my eyes so hard right now' 'Fine, it's 614-872-1073'

'Thanks'

'Don't thank me'

'Why?'

'Should I really homor that question with a real respnce?'

'… Fair enough' 'Also, I'm sorry.'

'Yeah okay whatever it's about as bad as rauf apologizing to me, stop it, you know I hate mopers'

'kk'

'Never send me that message again or I'll be the pne punching you next time I see you'

'HA! No you would't, my face is too pretty for that'

'Try me'

'kk'

'You're like a five year old'

'Hey also, get together at my place this weekend. Coming?'

'For?'

'Hockey'

'Sure'

'Don't bring Altair'

'Fine'

'Thanks'

'I'm doing it for his sake, not yours. He wouldn't know what was going on'

'Not because he would punch me again?'

'Not if I was there he wouldn't' 'So I'll see you then'

'Yeah'

—

'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair' 'Altair'

'Who the fuck is this and how did you get my number and how do you know my name!'

'It's Ezio'

'And for about five seconds I thought it was someone important'

'Ha ha very funny Altair'

'What do you want copycat?'

'Thanks'

'Fuck you, don't send me a message again until you stop being a scared copy cat and man up to your mistakes.'

'You don't have to be so harsh you know' 'You're still my cousin' 'Altair c'mon I'm trying to make nice' 'Malik told me to so I am, cause he's my friend' 'I know you're reading these because you're too anal not to' 'Will you at least agree to not punch me in the face again the next time you see me?' 'I take that as a no' 'Why are you being so difficult right now' 'Malik said he forgave me so I don't know why you have your underwear in a knot. Just stop being a dick okay?' 'I'm seriously about the punching thing btw'

—

Malik rose his brows at Altair as he watched the other man turn his go-phone off and toss it onto the coffee table, and that was only after he'd sent a few texts on it he knew were from Ezio. "You going to stay mad at him for a while?" he asked as Altair leaned back against his chest. They were half lying on the couch, Malik propped up against the arm and Altair lying between his legs, back to chest.

"Till I feel like not," Altair grumbled.

"I think you're being petty," Malik said simply and ran a hand through Altair's hair.

"Probably. He's still a dick," Altair folded his arms trying to be grumpy. Malik just smiled slightly and continued to comb through his hair gently and turned to watch the TV which was tuned to Discovery and some sort of mindless fishing show, looked like shrimp. Shrimp, of all things. Altair's act didn't last very long though and he tilted his head a little as Malik changed the position of his hand, to get him to ruffle where he wanted.

"I find it impressive you try so hard to be tough," Malik informed him.

"I am tough," Altair groused, though lowly.

"Yes, you are," and Malik pressed his nose up against Altair's neck and used the pads of his fingers up and around his ear. "My big tough assassin," he breathed into Altair's ear.

"That's me," Altair said chipperly and turned his head around and up slightly to catch Malik's lips with a slight, pleased, sigh. This felt good, especially after how awkward it had been yesterday. Malik had invited Altair into his room and it was like suddenly they didn't know what to do with each other and it had been a long time since Malik had been with someone. That tended to happen when you had only one arm, you usually got the weirdos with a kink, or the guys who would flirt with an amputee but didn't want to do much beyond that, that or the guys who were just desperate or were horny enough to fuck anything and not even Malik would sink that low.

He didn't even take his shirt off around friends, only Kadar, or his parents. He wasn't comfortable with it, since it was like his one weakness, that one physical defect that people could point and stare at and make awkward comments about. Or worse yet, ask questions. It was why he didn't go out often, didn't seek out attention, because just walking down the street he got stares and it made him uncomfortable. Hell, six years and he still wasn't over the fact that he was limbless and would try to reach for things with two hands. He wasn't ashamed of the missing limb and the shrapnel scarring, he was just… sensitive.

The idea of revealing that flaw, that insecurity, to anyone who didn't  _get it_  was terrifying. It hadn't been till he'd had Altair in his room that he realized it fully either. He couldn't do it. Mercifully Altair didn't ask for anything and just plopped down on Malik's bed next to him and curled up under the covers saying he was glad he didn't have to sleep on that damn couch. The next night Altair didn't ask or assume. When Malik went to bed he was watching TV and when he woke up in the morning Altair was asleep on the couch in a nest of blankets. He knew not to push. Malik didn't even know what to say to him after that, so he didn't, and it had been weird for a bit.

Not now though. Here Altair was, basically in his lap, a warm weight against him, pressed neatly against his chest, lips soft and almost careful as he pressed kisses all over Malik's lips. "This is the most uncomfortable position ever," Altair groaned when he pulled away and Malik chuckled lowly only to find himself with a real lap full of assassin as Altair turned around and straddled his thighs. "That's better," and he nipped at Malik's chin through his thin goatee he was growing out for winter.

"Much," Malik said with a smirk and Altair kissed him again, slow and deliberate, now his own hands combing lightly through Malik's hair.

"Get a room you two," Kadar suddenly burst their bubble and Malik turned towards the kitchen when Kadar was getting out lunch meat to make a sandwich, even though it was like nine at night.

"What? No screaming about your poor virgin eyes?" Malik teased him, clearly bringing up every time Kadar had ever interrupted him and Ezio ever.

Kadar gave him a sideways look, "I'll let you off this once. Though only cause this one has a nice ass and isn't a jerk," he said and slathered mayonnaise and mustard on his bread.

"That isn't very ni-

"You're pretty generous squirt," Altair said, leaning against Malik's shoulder as Kadar piled on turkey, ham, and cheese.

"This once. Honestly, get a room, I don't want bodily fluids where I watch TV," Kadar huffed.

"You know Kadar. If I remember correctly it was you who made it so that we now use this side of the couch cushions," Malik drawled, and Kadar's ears turned bright red. "Now shoo," and Malik made a shooing motion as Kadar rapidly threw the lunch meat into the fridge and scuttled back into his room, sandwich in hand.

"Did he really?" Altair asked only once Kadar's door had closed.

"Yep."

"How bad did you ride his ass about it after?"

"Never use that saying about me and my brother ever again, but I made the point stick. Don't fuck on the couch," and Altair snorted and buried his face in Malik's shoulder.

"He approves you know," Altair said smugly when he pulled away.

"Yeah, the little cretin," Malik rolled his eyes. "I wasn't aware you needed approval. Going to call my parents next?"

"You don't live with your parents, so I will forgo that conversation until I can't any more," Altair said and kissed along Malik's jaw.

"You can be wise. Who knew?"

"Oh shut up," Altair growled, right up along Malik's skin, more of the feeling of the word against skin than actually being able to hear it.

"Hey don't dooo tha—" Malik ended in a groan, unable to complete his scolding as Altair started to bite and kiss his neck. That was because Altair's hand was now down over his pants. It literally shorted his brain for a few seconds before getting back on track. "No hickeys," he said and shoved Altair's face away from him.

"Anywhere?" Altair asked slyly and Malik flushed. Malik tried to say something but a very embarrassing rasping noise was all that came out instead. Altair chuckled, "So just the neck," he hummed and Malik swallowed when Alatair's hands slid up his flanks and took possession of Malik's mouth again, carefully licking his way past lips and into his mouth. Malik moaned softly and cupped the back of Altair's neck, thumb working in small circles across the nape of his neck. He stumbled over his own breath when Altair slid a hand up his right side, riding up his shirt, palm and finger pads dragging across skin. He knew one of two things was probably about to happen, he was going to say stop, or, he was going to say more, because this sort of wary dance he was doing around the subject couldn't be kept up forever. He knew that.

"Stop," Malik said breathlessly, voice barely above a whisper. "Stop," he breathed again. Altair pressed his forehead to Malik's but pulled back, to keep his hands to himself, though he seemed to manage it just barely, only doing so by sheer of force of will, like he couldn't believe Malik had just cockblocked the both of them. "Off," he said looking at Altair through his long lashes. Altair frowned at him but did as he was told. Malik liked that. That Altair didn't ask or assume, he just let Malik do what he was comfortable with since he seemed okay with anything. After all, this was something exciting, something fun, two things Altair was all for.

Malik immediately stood, grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned off the TV. When he looked at Altair the Syrian just had his brows raised but said nothing. "Coming?" was all Malik asked as he walked away and felt Altair's eyes follow him for a few seconds before putting two and two together and seeing where Malik was headed. He repressed a little laugh as he heard Altair stumble off the couch and quickly catch up with him as he was about to open his bedroom door. Altair's arms circled his waist, and pressed his face to his shoulder, kissing him through his shirt.

"Of course I am," Altair said lowly into Malik's ear, teeth dragging across the cup of his ear and Malik shivered. He didn't stop Altair as he slid a hand up under Malik's shirt before they stumbled into Malik's room as he physically wasn't able to take it any more. The door was closed and Malik shoved Altair up against it, he just grinned smugly as Malik kissed him firmly, if only to wipe that look off his face.


	19. Love is a Verb

Altair slid his thigh between Malik’s legs, his mouth affixed firmly to the side of Malik’s neck. Malik was the one with his back against the wall because Altair was a pushy annoying asshole who couldn’t let Malik have all the fun. Though really he wasn’t surprised nor was he complaining. He liked the firm weight of Altair’s body pressed up against his, the feeling of his lips and tongue on his neck, below the collar line though he planned on wearing a high collared shirt tomorrow just in case.

Slowly Altair licked up Malik’s neck, along his jaw and into his mouth. Malik moaned and kissed him back, Altair pulling back and drawing away back over and over again agonizingly till Malik just grabbed him by the back of the head to keep him within easy distance. Altair made a smug noise into his mouth and pressed his knee up further. Malik had to break the kiss then and gave a soft groan when Altair kissed his bottom lip then his chin, almost blindly littering kisses on and around his mouth.

He pushed Altair back firmly and Altair took a step back, though his hands wrapped around Malik’s waist, and dragging him with him. They took a few tottering steps back, Altair pressing more kisses to Malik’s face, sometimes finding lips, but also finding skin and scruff, till the back of Altair’s calves found the edge of Malik’s bed. Malik gave Altair another firm push and the Syrian crumpled back against the bed, dragging Malik with him. 

Malik propped himself up on what was left of his left arm, which was enough to hover over Altair, and his right elbow and looked down at him. Altair’s eyes were slightly lidded, a his mouth curled into a smile as he rested his hands in the small of Malik’s back. Malik leaned down and kissed him gently, memorizing the way his lips tasted and that for all the crass, blunt, obnoxious, things that came out of them were also the lips of a charmer; full and warm and plait under Malik’s. Only once he was satisfied he’d never forget the taste or feel of Altair’s lips he pressed his tongue into the other man’s mouth to taste his tongue and learn the soft expanse of his mouth.

Warm hands slid up under his shirt, pressing a slow advance up the line of his spine that made him shiver. Altair gently nipped his lower lip as they drew apart briefly before reaching blindly for each other again, lips pressing half soft half firm against each other, and Malik moaned when Altair’s hands reversed directions and slid down and over the swell of his ass in his jeans. Altair grinned into their kiss as he squeezed Malik’s ass and Malik rocked his hips forward against Altair’s thigh. He wanted more friction and did it again, this time the moan coming from Altair.

“— _too — clothes,_ ” Altair panted and Malik only caught part of the sentence as the Arabic dripped off Altair’s tongue like honey. “—Malik,” he groaned and again there was more but Malik couldn’t comprehend the other tongue, fuck he could probably barely understand English at this point. All he could even process was the feeling of Altair under him and the press of their lips and the heavy, solid, weight of his hands, and the frustrating amount of friction against his forming erection. “Malik, too many clothes,” he finally managed to get it out in English, his voice rough and thick and strained as if he was having trouble getting it out in the right language for Malik to understand what he wanted.

Malik let himself be rolled over and pressed into the bed for a moment before Altair sat up and furiously opened the front of his pants with a relieved groan now that he wasn’t so confined to the thick denim. Eyes bright, pupils massive, he leaned back over Malik and slid his hands up and under Malik’s shirt, pushing it up as he pressed light kisses to his mouth.

Then Altair’s fingers brushed the very bottom of the scar tissue on his flank and he stiffened. It wasn’t even a conscious action, it just sort of happened. Altair pulled back, frowning slightly. He set his hands in the hollows of Malik’s hips and looped his thumb through the belt loops of the jeans Malik still wore. “What is it?” he asked and Malik was glad he wasn’t touching, he couldn’t think when he was. He looked sideways, unable to look at the other man, but Altair unhooked one hand and gently grabbed his chin. “Malik,” he said, making Malik look at him. He didn’t have to say anything else really, the question was all in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Malik said.

Altair blinked at him, surprised, “For what?” and he let go of Malik’s chin to stroke his cheek. “What could you possibly have to be sorry for?”

Malik licked his lips and his eyes roved again before settling back on Altair and he was suddenly super aware of the remaining part of his arm and the fact that when he wore short sleeves the end always just barely showed. He didn’t own any shirts like that anymore because of it, except for night shirts, for when he was alone, and no one could see or stare. His next words were small and dry and rasped out from the back of his throat, “I don’t want you to see.”

Altair blinked at him, not understanding at first, then, just like they always did, his eyes traveled to the partial empty sleeve. Malik did his best not to squirm from being stared at so openly by the other man. Most people caught an eyeful before looking away, not wanting to be rude, only a few people were comfortable enough around him to just stare right at it without feeling awkward, and one of them was dead now.

A frown etched itself right across Altair’s face before he snatched up Malik’s hand and put it against his stomach under his shirt. He then grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled up. Malik felt his throat go dry watching the curve of Altair’s body as he stretched his arms up over his head, his abdomen and chest full of muscle. Then his eyes caught more detail. “You aren’t the only scarred one,” Altair told him and gently took hold of Malik’s wrist, guiding his hand across the multitude of scars on Altair’s chest.

Malik carefully traced each scar as Altair presented it to him, starting with the newest one, the bullet wound that looked similar to a ragged starburst in his side. Malik didn’t know how he’d missed them that first night, since they were everywhere, all shapes and sizes, and all pale against his dark skin. Maybe it had been the adrenaline, the fact that he’d been so wired after the burn out with Ezio and then the shock of seeing Altair again (bleeding out in his kitchen non withstanding) he hadn’t really checked him out, half naked as he’d been. Now though it was all he could do to find each imperfect mar on his skin, each white scar, with his eyes and his fingers and know them. Altair watched him levelly, his hands back on Malik’s hips, letting Malik slowly find each perfect little scar.

As Malik found one of the last ones, on Altair’s shoulder, over his collar bone, a deep, nasty wound like he’d been stabbed, Altair leaned over him, “I don’t care,” he said softly, “I like you because of your imperfections,” and he kissed Malik gently. Malik reached up and wrapped his arm around Altair’s neck. “It’s not like you still aren’t amazing even if you think you’re flawed,” and he brushed his lips against Malik’s. “I like you just like this,” and he rested his forehead against Malik’s, amber eyes closing.

His own eyes shut and he had to quickly press his hand over his mouth before something that sounded very much like a sob threatened to come out. Altair didn’t say anything, didn’t even open his eyes. “Damn you,” Malik was finally able to mutter and Altair’s eyes flickered open and he looked at Malik curiously. “Why the hell did it take you so long to come into my life?” he demanded.

Altair blinked at him a moment before he grinned a big toothy grin and laughed. Malik felt himself smiling as well and Altair nuzzled him. Malik wrapped his arm around him and pressed his face into his shoulder as if that could blot out all of the emotions that were rising up his throat and into his eyes. But if there was one thing he wasn’t going to do was cry before sex. That was unacceptable and uncalled for and would probably freak Altair out.

This time when Altair pressed his shirt up he didn’t let himself flinch, didn’t try to twist away. He just let Altair slowly peel his shirt off and throw it somewhere else. When he was done Malik felt uncomfortably exposed and his heart hammered furiously in his chest, he was sure Altair could hear it it was so loud. Altair didn’t say anything even as Malik watched his eyes trace their way along his amputated arm and the mass of scar tissue along his left side from the IED shrapnel. “You know how girls have a thing for scars?” Altair suddenly asked.

“Uh… I guess,” Malik said, taken by surprise. He didn’t really worry about what girls did or didn’t like, since he wasn’t interested in them, though he heard his friends talking about them. Lots of girls dug scars apparently.

Altair’s mouth turned wicked, “I do too,” and he leaned down. But instead of going for Malik’s mouth he pressed his lips to the top part of the scarring, which started at the top of Malik’s shoulder. After the explosion the shrapnel had lacerated most of Malik’s arm and found the weak parts of his body armor, effectively mutilating his left side and leaving him with such a useless lower arm that there was no way to save it. Part of it had been skin graphed, to reduce the scarring, but there was still pale, dead, tissue along his flank marking out the worst of the blast. He felt his breath hitch when Altair pressed his lips to his healed over skin, brushing his lips down the length of the remainder of his arm gently. Altair cooed out gentle shushes against his skin, pressing brief kisses to the scar riddled skin between them.

A long shutter rolled down Malik’s entire body when Altair’s lips slid back up what was left of his arm, skating over skin, and then down his chest. He caught one of Malik’s nipples in his teeth and Malik grunted, arching upwards slightly, the sudden change making his head spin. Like everything Altair did he always left Malik slightly unsteady, slightly off kilter, like he could fall at any moment, though he knew Altair would always be there to catch him. He groaned when Altair gave another tug at his nipple before simply biting down onto skin, not hard, but enough to leave a faint indentation of teeth on his breast. He swiped his tongue over the bite mark before sliding down lower and Malik pushed himself up a little to see better as Altair simply slid off the bed and onto his knees.

He undid Malik’s pants, and Malik lifted his hips up a little so that in two tugs Altair had them off and on the floor. He ignored Malik’s erection, which was back to it’s former self after that brief moment of self-consciousness, and kissed his way down Malik’s thigh, then back up the other. He hummed and propped his chin on Malik’s hips and damnit so close to the tent in Malik’s boxers it was practically criminal. “I think it will take me a long time to memorize all your perfect imperfections Malik,” he said with a little smirk. It twisted into a smile as he said, “Good thing I’ll have all the time I need to learn it,” and he turned his head to kiss Malik’s erection through the thin cotton of his boxers. Malik groaned in annoyance and want.

“Altair, please,” he groaned, barely even able to think of anything else, Altair smiled at him but did pull his boxers down and off. He hummed in pleasure when Altair finally slid his mouth over the crown of Malik’s cock and his hips twitched upwards and Altair grinned around his cock as if knowing how badly Malik needed this. He probably did actually, Altair was insufferably good at knowing _exactly_ what Malik needed, from a climb up a rock wall, to getting head, and Malik wasn’t about to tell him he was wrong.

Altair removed his mouth and slowly licked his way down Malik’s length and Malik groaned, watching him from his slightly propped up position. He swallowed when Altair glanced up at, his nose brushing the fine hair on his pelvis, and his amber eyes were bright and dilated like he’d just finished running up the side of a building. It was sort of like looking into the eyes of a big cat, and against everything he should be thinking the lines ‘tygre, tygre, burning bright’ by William Blake and his breath came out in a shutter. Then Altair looked away and licked and sucked back up to swallow him down again, his head moving slowly up and down along Malik’s cock. As he did so his hands slid up the outside of Malik’s thighs and then over and across his stomach and Malik felt himself break out into goosebumps.

Malik always knew Altair had a cunning mouth. It could smirk and leave him with butterflies, and smile and make him fly and sometimes sweet and sappy things came out of it, or things that made him laugh, he also knew it could cut and destroy and rip things apart as quick as any blade. This was new though, and just like everything Altair it was performed with a sort of flawlessness that wasn’t so much flawless as just confident enough that no one would ever call him on his bullshit even if it was wrong. Thankfully it wasn’t wrong however, it was right, so very very very right and turned Malik into a whimpering mess of a man. Altair’s clever tongue pressed against the underside of his cock and his cheeks hollowed out as he sucked, taking all the time he needed and purposefully turning Malik into a wreck, squirming across the sheets.

Panting, Malik looked down as he felt Altair pull off and kiss his stomach half standing as he leaned over Malik’s slightly damp body and pushed down his pants and boxers and stepped out of them. Altair straddled one of his legs and distracted him with kisses all up his body before taking possession of his mouth. Malik’s hand came up and threaded through Altair’s hair, holding tightly and Altair moaned softly into his mouth.

When they broke apart Altair was a bit short of breath now too, Malik smiled and kissed his lower lip and chin. “Do you want me to-

“No,” Altair said, sounding almost embarrassed, “No I think I’m good,” and he looked down and between them. Malik looked down and laughed, Altair was so ready to go it was actually funny, since Malik hadn’t even touched him. “Oh shut up, it is clearly not my fault you are this hot,” Altair told him smartly and kissed him again.

Malik hummed in response, “Top drawer of dresser, go,” and he gave Altair a push off when they separated. Altair slid off him and went over to the dresser pulling open the drawer and rummaging through it.

“You’re wearing these red ones for me later,” Altair called from where he was and held up a pair of red briefs with The Flash insignia on them. Malik just snorted and moved to a different position on the bed, so that his head was on a pillow and that meant his hand would be free to wander instead of having to keep him propped up. He watched Altair as he shuffled through his underwear and sock drawer.

“Would you hurry up already?” Malik groused.

Altair turned around and gave him a crooked grin that made his stomach flutter. “I’m clearly conducting a—” he paused a moment, thought about the proper term in English before saying, “panty raid, you can wait,” and Malik laughed at him.

“C’moooooon,” Malik whined and then he heard Altair find his box of condoms. His pulse heightened and his heart sped along at a million beats per second as he heard Altair break one off. “Altair,” he moaned and saw Altair straiten a little and quickly grab something else and shoved the drawer closed and turned to return to the bed. 

Altair stood at the foot of the bed and Malik felt his eyes on him, hot and firm like a physical caress that made him tremble where he was with anticipation. Malik licked his lips and swallowed. “You,” Altair started, his eyes sweeping up Malik’s entire left side and Malik felt uncomfortable being scrutinized so thoroughly, “are gorgeous,” and Malik felt the flush start in his cheeks and go all the way down his throat and out to his ears too. Altair just grinned before climbing onto the bed and settled between Malik’s legs. “Gorgeous and allll mine,” he added and kissed Malik’s nose and then the lips.

“Who would have thought you didn’t share well Altair?” Malik teased him.

“I don’t like sharing things I want,” Altair hummed and pulled Malik’s leg around his waist. “Or things that are too good for other people,” and he rubbed his nose against Malik’s in an Eskimo kiss.

“Well luckily for you,” Malik breathed, “you don’t have to share,” and ran his hand down Altair’s chest. Altair hummed in agreement and kissed him again. Malik wrapped his arm around Altair’s neck and held him there. Altair grinned against Malik’s mouth as they traded kisses before pulling away to sit up.

Malik’s eyes watched the path of Altair’s hands as they grabbed something from the bedspread and Malik heard the familiar pop of the cap. A shiver ran down his spine as Altair squeezed lubricant into his hand, warming it between his fingers before pressing it down between Malik’s legs. He groaned when Altair pushed against him firmly and let his body unwind. He wanted this so badly he could barely think enough to remind himself to relax. Then there was a slick feeling as the ring of muscle allowed the intrusion and Malik sighed. _Months_ of frustration vanishing in an instant like a popped soap bubble. Altair grinned at him and started to work his finger in and out of Malik, littering a few kisses on his chest.

After several minutes Malik felt himself growing impatient. It felt good, amazing, and he kinda didn’t want it to stop, but he also did want it to because he wanted more, the rest really, which he couldn’t have with Altair’s fingers working inside him. Altair was slowly sucking a huge red mark onto his chest even as he wickedly twisted his fingers upwards to Malik’s moan.

“Fuck,” Malik groaned, Altair made a noise against his chest, “right now.”

Altair looked up at him, “Say again.”

“You heard me,” Malik said, eyes sparking. Altair just smirked at him and slowly pulled out his fingers, Malik instantly missed them. Altair kissed the side of his mouth and wiped his hand on the bed spread before picking up the condom. He had it open and on probably faster than anyone Malik had ever seen (even if they didn’t bitch about it, because they almost all did). Malik spread his legs further as Altair scooted up closer after slathering himself with more lubricant. His heart was so loud he was sure Altair could hear it, and the Syrian just grinned at him, fuck he looked great in nothing but a smile, and looked down positioning himself and pushing forward. Malik sucked in breath as he felt the head of Altair’s cock press against his entrance firmly before it slid in, filling him, and Malik’s fingers dug into Altair’s thigh with a dark groan.

Altair leaned over him, hands on either side, and slowly rocked his hips forward. There was barely any discomfort, a testimony to how long and how well Altair had prepared him and all Malik worried about was the smooth glide as Altair hilted himself and then pulled back. Malik’s head fell back onto the pillow at the sensation of it all, trying blindly, and failing, to categorize each feeling of pleasure. He felt Altair’s heavy breath on his throat but he didn’t touch, and groaned when Malik hooked his legs firmly over Altair’s thighs and with each push inward pulled him further forward. 

There wasn’t anything hurried about what they were doing. Malik had assumed there would be for how long they’d waited, but there was nothing frantic or rushed or pushy in the way Altair rocked into him, hips a methodical ebb and flow against his own. Instead it was steady and sensational meeting that just let them feel each other out and take from the other everything they’d wanted from them, and give it all back again in a simple act of what tonight was more than just a mindless desire for sex. One night they’d have sex just to have sex, for the rush of blood and the strain of bodies pushing against each other, tonight wasn’t that night though, tonight was about bodies pushing _with_ instead of against. Malik sort of looked forward to that night, when he could just drag Altair into the bedroom and get fucked stupid, that was definitely what he’d fantasized about. He liked this though, this was what he needed, to _feel_ Altair along every inch of skin even though Altair was barely even touching him.

A warm hand slid under him and lifted up his hips, palm and spread fingers out to support the small of his back. Malik moaned loudly at the shift in sensation and he heard Altair’s dark chuckle against his skin, mouth somewhere around his stomach, but all he could feel was the ghost of his breath. His back arched when Altair’s lips skated over his skin, barely touching, the feeling of them lighter than air and made him squirm more than a little when Altair did it again, not quite touching, but more than just his breath.

Malik whined as Altair glided up his body, pushing in firmly and making his toes curl as his belly brushed against his cock, lips drifting but not kissing and Malik grabbed Altair’s hair as he drew close. He dragged Altair’s face up to his and kissed him, Altair smiled into it and when Malik did as well they had to part. “You’re amazing,” Altair told him, voice as soft as the caress of silk, despite the depth of his breath.

“So are you,” Malik said cupping Altair’s cheek with his hand. “This is amazing,” and he slid his hand up and over Altair’s shoulders and down the long expanse of his back. Here too he found scars, ones he hadn’t known before. Malik gave him a slight grin, never looking away, “I am going to memorize all your perfect imperfections too Altair,” he said and licked the tip of Altair’s nose. They groaned at the same time, Altair though more so, as he pushed in deeply, as if he couldn’t get enough and Malik had the distinct impression he couldn’t.

“Y-you’ll find I have quite a few of those,” Altair’s voice was more ragged.

“Good thing you aren’t going anywhere than,” and Malik squeezed the firm swell of Altair’s ass.

“Nope,” Altair agreed with a soft groan, pulling Malik’s hips further off the bed. Malik gave a startled noise that was almost a yelp when Altair suddenly sat up, taking Malik with him. He gasped and hooked his knees around Altair’s thighs, now sitting upright in the lap of Altair’s kneeling legs as Altair pushed upwards. He held onto Altair’s shoulder as the other man supported him along his back. Altair shuttered underneath him, pushing upwards with a bit more vigor now, though not a mindless drive inwards. 

He heard Altair say something but it was in Arabic and Malik didn’t feel like deciphering it. One of his hands migrated from his back to his chest and ran across it, fearlessly skidding over the scarring and then down and down and Malik groaned, pressing his face into Altair’s shoulder when Altair took his cock in hand. He stroked to the same rhythm of his hips and Malik was very quickly lost to everything but the touch of Altair’s hand and the feeling of skin against his skin, both inside and out, till he was shaking with it.

It took him several seconds to realize someone was speaking, and then a few more to realize it was him. He was repeating Altair’s name, just over and over and over again, his fingers digging into Altair’s shoulder, maybe leaving marks, his own perfect imperfections on Altair’s tanned skin. The pace was quicker now, Altair’s hand a faster pace than his hips and Malik felt the warm, prickling, sensation start in the pit of his stomach before it shot outwards in all directions up the line of his spine to the end of his feet where his toes curled and he gasped for breath as his orgasm rocked his entire frame. Altair’s voice was a string of curses in his ear and a few desperate thrusts later he buried himself deeply into Malik, Malik’s name a long, low, moan rolling off Altair’s tongue.

They stayed like that for a few moments, pressed tightly together, bodies having almost been shaken apart as they gasped for breath amid heat and skin and the slick smell of sweat. Altair unwound his arms from Malik’s body and gently let him down till his back was against the bed, Altair almost right on top of him staring into his eyes. Malik could barely see any amber in them, the pupils were so blown that the iris was a thin sliver like the corona of an eclipse.

“Fuck,” Malik said, keeping eye contact, Altair was silent for a moment, then he snorted, and then they were both laughing. Altair kissed him, cutting off their laughter and Malik made a small noise as he pulled out before nuzzling him, nose scraping throat and jaw, smile thinning his lips. Malik ran a hand through his hair, he vaguely wondered what it looked like.

Altair pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, kissed him lightly on the lips and then rolled off him walking to the bathroom. As Altair navigated the bathroom Malik tried to sort himself out. First and foremost in his mind that he wanted to do it again, right now. He knew that would probably be a bad idea though since he felt exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Altair had drained him and he was amazed Altair was coordinated enough to be up and about. Next thought was that holy shit that had been amazing, which was a logical thought to have after the first one. “Your bathroom is nicer than the one Kadar and I use,” Malik’s eyes flicked to Altair as he stepped out of the bathroom, switching off the light as he went and padding back to the bed. The next thought was how fucking amazing Altair was.

“Master bathrooms are always nicer Altair,” Malik said as Altair climbed back into bed, a towel in hand and kneeled between Malik’s legs.

“Does this mean I get to use your nice bathroom?” Altair asked with a little smirk and started to clean Malik up with one hand while the other rested on his thigh and made nonsense designs on his skin.

“I think it can be arranged,” Malik said smugly and gave a grunt as Altair reached lower to wipe up the slick mess around his entrance. It was sensitive and abused, but Altair was gentle. “Did I mention that was amazing?” he asked.

“Mmm, somewhere in there I think,” Altair smirked and leaned over him, holding himself up on one arm, and kissed him, sliding his tongue past Malik’s lips briefly before pulling away. He got out of bed again and threw the towel into the hamper and turned off the main light. Malik reached out and clicked on the bedside lamp so Altair didn’t trip over their clothes. The dimmer, yellow light of the lamp cast the room in a dark shadow, Altair practically glowed in it, his skin still slightly slick with sweat looking like he was made of bronze.

“You know,” Malik said as Altair climbed into bed again, “If I saw you walking down the street with someone, I’d be jealous,” and he pushed himself up onto the end of his stump to run a hand across Altair’s chest.

“I can say the same for you,” Altair said pulled out the covers, Malik thought distractedly that he’d have to do laundry tomorrow. He’d worry about it tomorrow. It was cool under the blankets, a shock after their shared warmth and he pressed up against Altair’s chest, he wrapped an arm around his waist.

“You didn’t turn off the lamp,” Malik said.

“I will,” was Altair’s soft reply, “when I’m ready to stop looking at you. Or when I go to sleep, the later of which will happen first,” and Malik flushed. Altair’s hand came up and gently stroked his chin, toying with his goatee. “Because I don’t think I’ll _ever_ get tired of looking at you,” and Malik kissed him. “Or that, never get tired of that either,” Altair added smugly, giving Malik’s goatee a playful tug.

Malik felt warm all over, his skin slightly tingly everywhere that Altair was touching. It was just perfect, everything was perfect, he couldn’t remember ever feeling like this, about anyone, not even Sam. Altair had made him live again, made him him come out of the protective shell he’d surrounded himself in to avoid being stared at or hurt and remember that he liked doing crazy stuff, stupid, insane, utterly ridiculous things he had pushed aside, afraid that because of his _handicap_ he couldn’t do half he things he loved anymore. Altair had given him his adventure back, his courage, the blind, heroic, faith in himself that had made him join the Marines, and made him take risks and do stupid shit that was fun and exciting and made his heart pound and blood pump and took his breath away at the sheer thrill of doing it. It wasn’t really a feeling he could describe, or even rationally understand. It was just a soaring feeling that he hadn’t felt in years since the accident. Altair had given it all back to him, and more.

“I love you,” Malik said before he’d even realized he’d thought it and his brain to mouth filter could stop him. Altair blinked at him before blushing, not expecting the confession. Malik was just as surprised, and quickly picked those words over. He hadn’t lied that was for sure. That was really the only word he could use to describe his feelings about the man laying next to him. He loved Altair more than he fully understood himself because how do you describe your feelings about someone who basically gave you your life back? Malik wasn’t a man of words, he was like Altair, a man of action and motion. When he acted he meant it, and when he spoke he meant it more, especially such intimate words like those, ones he’d only ever told his family or people when he was too drunk to really remember. He didn’t regret them either, they were what he felt and he’d never be sorry for them.

Altair opened his mouth but Malik put a finger to his lips, “I don’t just want you to say it back to me because you think that’s what I want to hear,” Malik told him somewhat sternly.

Altair grabbed his fingers gently between his own, “I knew you wouldn’t,” he said. He kissed the knuckles of Malik’s fingers, one at a time, before saying, “But is it a problem if I love you too?” and Malik shook his head, grinning. “Good,” he kissed Malik’s fingers, “Because I love you too,” and he kissed Malik. Malik buried his fingers in Altair’s hair and Altair pulled him close so that they touched all along their front. 

Malik lost himself in the feeling of skin and lips and the bright feeling that seemed to run through his entire veins like liquid sunshine, warming him from the inside till he felt like he was on fire. Altair never once let him go.


	20. Epilogue: Safety and Peace

There was only a soft golden glow coming in from under the drapes when Malik cracked his eyes open because the alarm clock was screaming that it was time to wake up. Blindly he slapped it into sleep and was able to cordinate his fingers enough to switch the damn thing off before pulling them back into the warm layers of blanket. There was an arm around his waist and he could hear breathing in his ear, soft and deep as a dream. Malik stilled, hardly daring to breath and simply enjoyed the warmth of the arm around him, the brush of hot wind in his hair.

The clock said he lay there for ten minutes till the breathing changed, a new, more awake cadence that let him knew he wasn't the only one awake. Their head shifted against his shoulder and he felt eyelashes against his skin as lips, warm and soft, pressed against his neck, kissing gently. Malik grinned into his pillow, he could get used to this. To wake up every day, like this, it was almost too perfect, too woderful to be real.

"Good morning," growled a gentle voice in his ear making him shiver despite the warmth and the wrist conneced to the arm around his waist slid down for the thumb to work circles into his pelvis.

"I have to go to work," Malik groaned not wanting to move, much less go to work.

"Stay," they whispered in his ear and gently nipped the shell of his ear playfully, Malik could  _feel_  the way his lips bowed into a smile.

"Work," he groaned.

"I could convince you," they purred and Malik groaned softly at the light but purposeful way his fingers traced down the line of his pelvic bone.

"I really- oh," he ended in a little bit of a sigh when they bit down on his shoulder, not hard, and he knew there would be a new red mark there when this was over. If it was over.

"Stay," they said again, tongue splaying over hot skin as the fingers on their wrist dipping lower below his waist. Malik pressed his face into his pillow and twisted so he was laying on his stomach. A low chuckle rolled across the room, "You're late anyway," they purred into his ear, moving to lean over him, one hand sliding between his shoulder blades and down the shallow cleft of his back.

"Am not," Malik managed to say around his pillow and looked at the clock. Just like he knew, he wasn't late.

"You will be," they nibbled on his neck, lips sliding down his cheek to awkwardly find his lips in a brief kiss. He let himself be rolled over and another, open-mouthed kiss was pressed upon him. Neither of their breath was very pleasant but he looked past it because under the smell and taste of morning he could taste  _them_  and that was what he wanted.

They came up for air, their breath a little heavy, mingling between the two, and he let his eyes focus in the semi darkness on the other. He smiled feintly at what he saw, amber eyes looking back at him.

"Altair," he liked the way the name sounded on his lips in the morning in the soft glowing darkness as he reached up to run his thumb across Altair's cheek.

"Good morning," he said again, voice lighter now, leaning into Malik's light touch. His eyes were bright and awake and  _alive_  in a way Malik had only seen a few times that sent a thrill down his spine.

"I have to go to work Altair," Malik said in a patient tone.

"No you don't," Altair smirked.

"I do."

Altair frowned at him for a moment, "You could call in sick," he suggested.

"And what would I do all day?"

"I dunno, stay here," and he leaned down so their noses touched, "Right,  _here_ ," and he kissed the end of Malik's nose playfully. "With me." The idea wasn't as ludicrious as it should have been. Not by a long shot and Malik wanted to call in. He didn't really need a reason, he had plenty of sick days available, he'd just never had a reason to stay home without cause before. Altair lifted his brows at him in a questioning, but cocky sort of way.

After a few minutes during which they traded kisses and touches Malik said, "Find my phone." Altair grinned at him and with a rustling of fabric and the cool splash of cold air against Malik's skin as he got out of bed and rumaged in their clothes on the floor. It took him only about ten seconds to be back in the bed, pressed up against Malik's side, palming him the phone before Altair's index finger traced nonscense designs on his chest under the safety of the warm covers. Malik dialed his work and called in sick, feeling only a bit guilty. Though only for a few a seconds because no sooner had he done so then he was being kissed again, a lazy kiss that Malik sighed into as he dropped his phone onto the bed next to him to run fingers languily through the other man's short hair.

He didn't remember where the day went after that. All he knew was that unless it was absolutely required (like when their stomaches demanded food) he didn't get out of bed and lay tangled in warm blankets all day, the outside world forgotten. Which really was for the better seeing as how outside it had started snowing.

-fin-


End file.
